Fighting Spirits II
by Anime Fan7
Summary: *Chapter 11* Sequel to 'Fighting Spirits'. They're off to America where there is talk of a new powerful team called the 'All Starz'. Sure to make you laugh ^^
1. Default Chapter

Guess who's back ;) Hehehe. Well this is the sequel to 'Fighting Spirits' (Sorry it took so long). I had a lot of people ask for it, and some people even e-mailed me really some great ideas, unfortunately I can't tell you all what it is yet, but the e-mailers know ;) So please don't tell.  
  
If you just started reading this then make sure you have read 'Fighting Spirits' because some of the stuff I will write will probably fly right over your head if you don't. So okay, let's start writing. I haven't gotten everything figured out yet but I should be good for a while, and I will also try and update once a week like I did before but no guarantees because I got exams coming up when I go back to school *sulks*. But after exams :) that's different. Oh well, don't mind me and enjoy the story.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~ (AN: I'm not very creative when it comes to naming things, am I?)  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 1: Reunited ~  
  
Tyson was scurrying around at home trying to get everything set up. You see the Blade Breakers were going to be reunited. It had only been a few days since Tyson, Max, and Kenny left China, but he was so excited. Ray had stayed behind to spend some time at home, and Kai and Sora had returned before anyone.  
  
"Hey m'man, what's shakin?" Asked Mr. Kinomiya as he saw Tyson cleaning. He went over and placed his hand over Tyson's forehead. "You don't have a fever little dude, so what's up?"  
  
"I told you grandpa. The Blade Breakers are coming over." Informed Tyson as he got the feather duster and started dusting the furniture.  
  
"But its only been about three days little dude." But Tyson had ignored him and then asked.  
  
"Oh grandpa, I forgot to ask. Could you cook us something to eat?" Tyson asked as he grabbed a can of pledge, not noticing the very evil smirk that had spread across Mr. Kinomiya's face. "I don't have time, and ordering in will take to long." He said while wiping the dust of the television set.  
  
"Sure thing home boy." He said running to the kitchen.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"COMING!" Tyson screamed running to the door.  
  
"Wait little dude! Maybe you should-"  
  
"Don't worry grandpa!" Tyson cut him off as he pulled the door open. "MAX!!!" Tyson screamed hugging his friend. "Come in!" Tyson said ushering him in the clean house, as Max was having a hysterical fit. "What's wrong?" He asked looking around. Max couldn't talk but managed to point at Tyson's clothes, which Tyson's eyes followed. "ACK!!!" He screamed as he pulled off a pretty pink frilly apron.  
  
"I tried to warn you little dude." Came Mr. Kinomiya's laughter from the kitchen.  
  
"WARN LOUDER!!!" Tyson screamed as he put on his usually red jacket over his yellow t-shirt.  
  
"Anyways are the others here yet?" Max asked while still chuckling.  
  
"Nope and I don't even know if they will show up. Only you and Chief gave me the okay."  
  
"Did you call Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, but she said she'd see what she could do. And Kai...I doubt that he will show."  
  
"You don't know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I called him and told him and he screamed at me for interrupting him while he was training and hung up saying that he wouldn't be caught dead here."  
  
"Oh!" Max laughed. "What about Ray?"  
  
"I called him up in China and invited him over. I told he could stay at my house if he came down, and he said that he would try and find a plane ticket here."  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
Tyson walked over to the door and opened it up to find Kenny.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said pleased to see his friends.  
  
"Hiya Chief! How are you?" Max said.  
  
"Make any good blades lately?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What about the computer?" Came a voice. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Hi Dizzi." Both Max and Tyson said in unison.  
  
"Hmph, that didn't sound very genuine."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What was that?" Kenny asked looking in to the house, just as Mr. Kinomiya peek around the corner with tomato sauce all over him.  
  
"He he, just a little accident. No worries little dudes." He said giving them a peace sigh with his fingers and then returned to the kitchen.  
  
"We should have ordered pizza." Tyson said smacking himself in the forehead. "Oh well, come in!" He said pushing everyone in shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Wow Tyson! This place is really clean, and smells really nice." Kenny said looking at the room.  
  
"He he, I know!"  
  
"Where's your blade Tyson? I want to battle it with Draceil."  
  
"Ha, you think you can beat me and Bahumut?" Tyson laughed. (AN: I know, I know. Bahumut is a summon from the Final Fantasy games, but I couldn't think of anything else ^^; )  
  
"Max, give up! Bahumut is the ULTIMATE blade. Draceil can't beat it." Kenny said as he recalled the past battles.  
  
"Oh come on Chief! I got to try don't I?"  
  
"I s'pose!" Kenny shrugged  
  
"He he, okay Tyson. Let's go!"  
  
"I have to get it from my room." He said taking off for it. Both Max and Kenny followed. When Tyson went to open it, he couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked wondering why it won't open. "Is it locked?"  
  
"No! It's the damn boxes; they fell over again that's all. Hold on I'll get it." He said as he started pushing and ramming the door with all his might. He finally got it open enough so that they could squeeze in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Kenny asked as he looked in horror around the room.  
  
"He he. I kinda never got around to cleaning this room." Tyson said nervously while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"For what? The whole thirteen years of your life?" Max asked looking around. There were clothes everywhere, even a pair of boxers hanging from the ceiling fan. The dresser was nowhere to be found, the bed was hard to identify, and not even Tyson knew the color of his carpet. Tyson ignored there comments and started to walk through the mess towards his bed.  
  
"Ummmm, where did I put Bahumut to?" He thought scratching his head once again.  
  
"You don't know where the most powerful blade in the world is?" Kenny asked.  
  
"No! Of course I know where it is... just not at the moment. Don't worry I'll find it. Just give me a hand." Max and Kenny nodded and started to rummage through everything.  
  
"Ewwww Tyson! What is this? It stinks!" Max said plugging his nose and lifting up something that seemed green and moldy.  
  
"Oh that's where it went. That was dinner some time before the tournaments." Tyson laughed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Max started urging from the smell and chucked it out the window.  
  
"Hey that was still edible." Tyson pouted.  
  
"EWWWWW!!!" Came a voice from below the window. All the boys froze, deciding if they should go to the window or not to see what happened. Max started to struggle to get to the window.  
  
"Don't Max." Tyson hissed. "It's probably the witch next door. If she finds out it's us, we're doomed." He said trying to convince Max. However Max ignored him and when he got to the window and looked out he saw Ray.  
  
"HEY RAY! UP HERE!" Max yelled waving. Ray looked up and waved back. He was lucky since the green stuff just missed him.  
  
"Come down and give me a hand with this stuff." Ray yelled back pointing to all the bags he had. Max headed down while Tyson and Kenny continued their search.  
  
"Hey Ray! Good to see you!" Max said taking some of Ray's stuff and took him inside.  
  
"Sure is. Who's here?"  
  
"Everyone except Sora and Kai." Max said. "HEY MR. KINOMIYA! WHERE IS RAY SLEEPING?"  
  
"NEXT DOOR TO TYSON!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"I could just sleep on the floor in Tyson's room or something you know." Ray said thinking that he might be taking someone's bed. Max started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You're welcome to try!"  
  
They dropped off Ray's bags in the room next to Tyson's and then went in to Tyson's room where Tyson and Kenny were still searching.  
  
"MY GOD!" Ray said looking around the room. Tyson looked up, halting his search.  
  
"Hey Ray! What's wrong?" Tyson asked.  
  
"When did World War Three start?" Everyone started laughing and Tyson who threw a nearby shirt at him.  
  
"Bombs away!" He laughed and then continued searching.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Tyson lost Bahumut." Kenny said who also continued searching.  
  
"I didn't LOSE Bahumut. I just misplaced him, that's all." Everyone sighed and Max and Ray joined in on the search.  
  
"So is Sora and Kai coming?" Ray asked as he looked under a shirt.  
  
"I don't know. Hey I already looked there. Look under my bed."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not that brave." Ray said continuing to look through the area he was in, as the others laughed.  
  
"HA! HA! Aren't we funny?"  
  
"You said you looked here right?" Ray asked and Tyson nodded. "Well then I guess this isn't it." He said holding up Bahumut.  
  
"Oppps! He he!" Tyson stifled a laugh as he took his blade.  
  
"DINNER!" Came Mr. Kinomiya's voice from downstairs. Tyson was up and gone.  
  
"Guess our battle will have to wait." Max said with a shrug and left with the others.  
  
Once downstairs, the three saw a hungry Tyson at the table waiting for dinner. The three sat down as well and Tyson started yelling.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE! BRING IN THE FOOD!"  
  
"Hold yer horses little dude." Mr. Kinomiya said bringing out several bowls and a large boiler of something.  
  
"Oh no!" Tyson stared in fear.  
  
"What? What is it?" The others ask curiously.  
  
"Two alarm chili!" Mr. Kinomiya said serving up the bowls.  
  
"Yum, I love chili. What's wrong with it? You like chili, I've seen you eat it." Ray said.  
  
"I know, but...*that* is no two alarm." Tyson said pointing at his boiler.  
  
"Ahhh don't be so foolish and eat it up." Mr. Kinomiya said and then acted like he was going to cry when he said, "You asked me to cook for you and your friends, so I end up slaving over a stove, and now you won't eat it."  
  
"Tyson it can't be that hot." Max said feeling kinda sorry and started spooning up some.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Tyson said but Max put it in his mouth, and Mr. Kinomiya brust out laughing.  
  
"I told you so." Tyson said after he saw Max's face go completely red.  
  
Max swallowed but ran to the kitchen for a jug of water. Kenny and Ray were left to stare at the bowl.  
  
"Come on! Eat up home boys!" Mr. Kinomiya encouraged.  
  
"But-" Ray started.  
  
"You know I hate to shelter people that can't stomach my two alarm chili." Mr. Kinomiya said thinking aloud. Ray gulped and looked back at the chili. He took up a spoonful, put it in his mouth and then ran after Max hoping that there was some water left.  
  
Kenny was now looking at the food terrified, and then at Mr. Kinomiya who was grinning.  
  
"I like you little dude." He said smiling. The kind of smile you know has a plan. "If you want, I'll make you my three alarm."  
  
"N-n-no thank-k-k-k yo-o-u!" Kenny said smiling and put a spoonful in his mouth and then also followed after Ray and Max.  
  
"Grandpa that wasn't very nice. They're my friends." Mr. Kinomiya shrugged and left laughing. Tyson got up to check on them.  
  
"You alright guys." Tyson asked as he saw Ray under the sink tap, Kenny under the water dispenser, and Max with a jug of water and a Brita water filter at hand ready to switch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh man!" Ray said collapsing on a chair in the living room. "I can breath again." Tyson started laughing.  
  
"I did warn you about it."  
  
"Yeah we should know that if Tyson doesn't' eat it then it must be pretty powerful stuff." Max laughed.  
  
"That stuff could probably burn through steel." Kenny said with his tongue out still trying to cool it off.  
  
"Naw, it's only a two alarm little dudes." Mr. Kinomiya said still laughing.  
  
"Keep counting grandpa!"  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"Wonder who that is?" Tyson said as Mr. Kinomiya left to go answer it. To his surprised, when his grandpa came back, Kai was with him.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson said cheerfully for a second, then curious the next. "Wait a minute? I thought you said that you weren't coming?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Gosh I don't know?" Tyson said sarcastically. "Probably because you said that you wouldn't be caught dead here."  
  
"Whatever!" He said as every started laughing.  
  
"Well anyways, it's good to see you." Ray said. Kai just nodded and headed for the nearest wall. "I guess Sora's the only one left. I wonder if she's coming?" Ray thought aloud.  
  
"She is." Kai said from his wall.  
  
"Ohhhhh so that's why you're here." Ray laughed and Kai blushed acting like he didn't know what Ray meant. The others didn't seem to notice this though as they were talking about battling again.  
  
"Okay Max! But you won't win." Tyson laughed.  
  
The five of them headed in to the backyard where Mr. Kinomiya had installed a Beystadium while Tyson was gone for the tournaments.  
  
"Wow! It's sure is big." Max said looking at the shiny bowl.  
  
"No stalling now." Tyson laughed as he ready Bahumut in the new launcher he got for Christmas. Max did the same with his newly modified Draceil.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!!" Kenny yelled  
  
"GO BAHUMUT!!!"  
  
"DRACEIL!"  
  
The two blades circled each other until Tyson commanded an attack.  
  
"METAL BALL DEFENSE!!!" Max screamed.  
  
"Wow! Max isn't out of the ring on the first attack from Bahumut this time." Kenny said amazed from the side.  
  
"Hey guys!" Said a new voice. Everyone turned to look except for Max and Tyson since they were too busy battling.  
  
"Hey Sora! Good to see you!" Kenny said.  
  
"Did you get everything straighten out?" Tyson asked beginning to lose interest in the battle.  
  
"No I still got to go to some of Grandpa's estates in America. I was actually wondering if you guys would like to go? There's this new team there that apparently became the best there is."  
  
"WHAT?" Tyson screamed furiously, not even caring about the battle now. He directed everything on Sora now. "What do you mean? We're the best!" Tyson said angrily. Just as there was a blinding flash from the dish.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kenny screamed as he and everyone else shielded their eyes. Then they all noticed something strange. Bahumut appeared from its blade without being summoned and then glowed as he divided in to five blades.  
  
"Wha...what's happening? Tyson said in disbelief as he looked seeing that Bahumut became Dranzer, Fang, Hinotama, Kunama, and Dragoon again. The five blades floated in the air and then shot of in to various directions. Dragoon went to Tyson, Dranzer to Kai, Fang to Sora, and then the remaining two shot in to the air and took off.  
  
"Dizzi?" Kenny said.  
  
"I'm scanning now chief."  
  
/What just happened? / Tyson thought confused staring at Dragoon.  
  
"Anything yet Dizzi?" Max said impatiently.  
  
"Ummm... yes here. Ohhh, okay I get it."  
  
"WHAT?" Ray yelled.  
  
"This is exactly like when Ray lost Driger."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson asked quietly.  
  
"You completely ignored the battle. You didn't cared what happened?" Dizzi tried to explain.  
  
"Well we did it at the last tournament. Remember, we just ignored the battle. We didn't command them."  
  
"Yes, but your heart was still in it." Dizzi explained. "When Ray lost Driger, it was because he battled half-heartedly against Kevin. When Sora said that you weren't the best, you ignored the battle completely, not thinking OR caring. You would have lost your bit-beast, but since they're five of them, they just returned to it's originally forms and it seems they returned to their original masters."  
  
"So...Bahumut is gone?" Max confirmed.  
  
"Afraid so." Kenny said.  
  
/Man! Did I ever screw up! / Tyson thought mentally beating himself up.  
  
"You alright Tyson?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm okay! So Sora? What was this team you were talking about?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Sora was still trying to get over the fact that Fang was back with her. "Oh yeah! Their team name is the 'All Stars'. Other then that I don't know much except that they have never lost a battle."  
  
"Until now." Tyson said grinning. "Once they battle us, they'll never want to battle again." He said in full confidence.  
  
"Good! We'll start training first thing tomorrow." Kai said and then headed inside before any objections could be made.  
  
"But...but...but-" Tyson said with a dropped jaw. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!" He screamed as everyone laughed.  
  
Everyone fallowed Kai inside the house. All Tyson could think was /I'll get you back! / Then an idea struck him, and he grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh Kai! Sora! You guys haven't eaten anything have you? How about some dinner." Tyson said heading to the kitchen for grandpa's chili after receiving two 'sure' s. /Sora didn't do anything so I'll be nice, but Kai. He he he, he'll pay. / Tyson thought with an over size grin on his face.  
  
Kai and Sora were at the dinner table talking when Tyson came in with a bowl. The others watched knowing what Tyson was up to.  
  
"Here Kai! Enjoy! And Sora, just give me a second to get yours. It's just that the bowls are really hot." Tyson lied as he acted like he was heading back in to the kitchen to get some more, when he was actually waiting for Kai's scream. /Three...two...one.../  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kai screamed believing that he could breathe Fire like Dranzer after putting that in his mouth. He took of for the kitchen to get some water, while everyone laughed.  
  
"What was that about?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's Mr. Kinomiya's chili, which is extremely hot stuff." Max explained between laughs.  
  
Just then Kai returned with fire in his eyes. Everyone noticed this including Tyson who had fear instead of fire in his eyes.  
  
"He he he, now Kai." He said backing away slowly. "It was just a joke, HA HA! You can take a joke right?" He asked with a bit of a squeak when he realized he was against a wall.  
  
"I have some great advice to bestow to you Tyson, so listen carefully." Ray called and Tyson waited.  
  
"W-w-what?" He asked through his chattering teeth.  
  
"RUN!" Ray, Max, and Kenny screamed. Tyson bolted out of the kitchen and then out of the house with Kai close behind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE TYSON! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT IT!" Tyson called back but didn't slow down.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh! Ouch! The pain! It's to much for one man to bare!" Tyson complained lying down on the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about Tyson? Kai didn't even hit you. You fainted from exhaustion before he could, remember?" Sora reminded him.  
  
"But I'm in pain!" He cried out for more attention.  
  
"From that little run?" Ray asked. "You only went around the block like five times."  
  
"Actually three...no two and a half." Kai corrected.  
  
"Oh who has time to count?" Tyson called. "Oh no! Everything's going black guys, I'm done for. Good-bye world."  
  
"For crying out loud. Stop your bellyaching. Everything's black because your eyes are closed." Ray complained.  
  
"Oh!" Tyson said opening his eyes.  
  
"I've never heard so much complaining before due to a little run. Think he might win a prize for it?" Max laughed.  
  
"I think we should get the prize for putting up with it." Sora answered.  
  
"I'm in pain here and your trying to find a way to win a prize. I'm hurt."  
  
"Whatever! Anyways Sora about that trip to America, when is it?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well we'll leave some time this week and get back after however long it takes."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'm coming." Max said.  
  
"Me too!" Kenny called.  
  
"I go where the Chief goes!" Dizzi screamed.  
  
"I love traveling, I going too."  
  
"I AM THERE!" Tyson called forgetting he was in pain.  
  
"Your not in too much pain are you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Huh? OH! I mean OUCH THE PAIN!!! But don't worry; I'm sure I'll be okay. I know how much you need me."  
  
"Actually no."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I sure we'll be fine."  
  
"You should stay behind if you're in too much pai-"  
  
"I'M COMING!!!!" Tyson screamed and everyone laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay I am finally done. Once again, I am sorry that it took me so long but I am still trying to figure out how I want some of this stuff to go.  
  
And *major* thanks to:  
  
Iceeybabe89 for the idea of sending them to America  
  
And  
  
glaramee@cogeco.ca for the idea of splitting the blades back up.  
  
JA! 


	2. Tyson’s Bad Day

Hey all! Gomen nasai! I didn't update sooner because I want to get in to my old routine of updating every Friday/Saturday. Thanks for all your patience ^_^  
  
Oh and might I say, WOW! 13 reviews. ^_^ Thank you! But why are you guys so happy that the ultimate blade is gone? Lol!  
  
Finally one last thing before y'all read my chapter (which is what I am presuming you are here to do since you clicked my story). Jade-55 (authoress of 'Beynamite') and I will be writing a fic together. Wheee! I'm so excited. I never wrote a fic with anyone before. We started talking about what we were going to write about, and we killed ourselves laughing all night. Anyways, here is a little summary of the main idea for the story:  
  
After the loss against the Bladebreakers, Boris starts to have hateful feelings towards any living bit-beast in the world. He is desperate to have revenge on the Bladebreakers and uses the anger of his own team the Demolition boys once again. With the help of a new member and his bit beast, Boris plans to release all the bit-beast believing that that is the reason he lost.  
  
Also Jade, and Sora will be in it, and as you might know that they have both been paired with Kai in the past, but not this time ^_^ Curious? Good! It'll be called 'Shadow's Corruption', so keep an eye open for it if yer interested.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 2: Tyson's Bad Day ~  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Ray woke up bright and early. He got up and changed in to his usually Chinese outfit and headed downstairs. The others had asked him to get Tyson up early so that they could train to face this new team Sora was talking about. There was only one true method he knew that could actually wake the sleeping dead that is Tyson, and that was... to cook pancakes.  
  
Ray found the kitchen downstairs and began his search for the ingredients. It wasn't long after that that he had several pancakes on the table. He turned his back on the pancakes and to the sink to clean his hands off. Once they were squeaky clean he turned around and found no pancakes.  
  
"Hey? Where'd the pancakes go?" He said aloud while looking around. He found no one and sighed. /Tyson must have stolen them when I wasn't looking and went back to bed. Guess I'll have to make more in order to coax him out again. / He sighed, and headed to the cabinet where he had placed all the ingredients.  
  
However under the table covered with a tablecloth, that once had pancakes on it, sat Mr. Kinomiya who had his hand over his mouth to prevent him from laughing aloud. /He he he, that was close. The little dude almost caught me. And boy, can the dude cook. Yummy, yummy in my tummy! / He thought while waiting for more to be cooked.  
  
Ray once again finished a new batch of pancakes and laid them on the table, and once again he turned to clean his hands and returned with no pancakes.  
  
"What the hell?" Ray looked around again confused. With another sigh he started cooking more, but this time there was one extra ingredient, Mr. Kinomiya's two-alarm chili. /Alrighty then! / He laughed to himself. /Come out, come out wherever you are? / He thought while once again laying the pancakes on the table and turned to wash his hands the same way he did before. Mr. Kinomiya started to reach his hand up to snake it but...  
  
*YAWN* "Good morning Ray!" Tyson said slumping on a chair at the table, and then noticed the food. "WOW! IS THIS FOR ME!" He screamed delighted  
  
/Damn! / Mr. Kinomiya snapped his fingers.  
  
"NO TYSON! DON'T-" Ray screamed but it was too late.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!" Tyson screamed with a kick, which hit the hiding Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!" Screamed Mr. Kinomiya as he crawled out from under the table clutching his stomach.  
  
"MR. KINOMIYA!" Ray screamed. Mr. Kinomiya stopped screaming and look up.  
  
/Busted! / He thought giving Ray a sheepish grin. "You're a good cook little dude."  
  
"Like hell he is." Cried Tyson between large gulps of water.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenny and I are going to meet up with Tyson and Ray on the corner and then head to the bridge." Max said.  
  
"Okay, I'll call Kai and we'll meet you there."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Sora hung up the receiver and then picked it up again as she called Kai. She didn't have to think as she dialed the number since she had memorized it.  
  
"Hello, this is the Hiwatari resistance. Who may I ask is calling and for whom is this call going to?"  
  
"It's Sora calling for Kai."  
  
"Oh, hello Ms. Tsuki. One moment please." The butler said politely.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Morning Kai! It's Sora. Max and Kenny are meeting up with Tyson and Ray and then they're heading to the bridge for training. So we can just meet them there."  
  
"Okay see you soon."  
  
Sora hung up again, grabbed her jacket and Fang and was out the door.  
  
Once she got there she started to look around for Kai and the others, but she never saw them. So she lay down on the snowy hill waiting for someone she knew to appear. She was watching some of the ongoing battles at the foot of the hill, but none of them seem to keep her attention for long, that is except for one. She sat up to get a better look.  
  
There were two boys; one had black hair and long sideburns. He also wore a bandana. He definitely seemed to know what he was doing. The other boy however didn't seem to have much off a clue. He kept making mistakes like almost falling out of the beystadium without the assistance of his opponent.  
  
Just then there were two legs on either side of her and arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Morning." Kai said smiling shyly placing a peck on her cheek.  
  
"Morning." Sora said leaning back on to him.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Kai asked as he started scanning the area. "Your attention was on something."  
  
"Just seeing if anyone here could blade. He's not bad." She said pointing to the blader she was watching earlier.  
  
Kai looked, then blinked. /That's Carlos. Oh great! / Kai thought frustrated. /He'll probably cause some problems today if he sees Tyson or me. /  
  
As if Carlos had read his mind, his eyes traveled over to the hill where Kai and Sora were. He's mouth hit the ground when he saw Kai.  
  
/OH CRAP!!! HE'S BACK!!! / Carlos screamed to himself. Carlos was afraid of Kai because, yes he was strong, and because he lost to him in every beyblade match they ever had. /Next thing you know Tyson's going to come waltzing over the bridge. / He thought irritated.  
  
And as if on cue...  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" Screamed Tyson as he was coming over the bridge with the others. Carlos nearly fainted.  
  
/I have to get the others. / He said as he ran off.  
  
"Oh la la! So Ray wasn't lying when he said you return to be with Sora." Tyson teased while grinning, making the new couple blush. /He he he, oh the fun I can have. / Tyson thought as he started plotting evil plans.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Invitations? Let's go beyblade." Ray chimed and everyone nodded.  
  
They all headed for the foot of the hill where the amateurs were going at it. Sora instantly started looking for that guy she saw earlier so she could challenge him, but he was gone.  
  
/Damn, oh well. / She thought as she followed the others.  
  
"Hmmm? So who am I going to beat today?" Tyson pondered aloud while scanning the area.  
  
"How about trying us?" Came a voice from behind. The Bladebreakers turned around to find an old gang that everyone except for Sora and Ray recognized.  
  
"Huh? Hey Kai! Look it's the Blade Sharks."  
  
"Gee thanks Tyson! My eyes did stop functioning there." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Sour pants." Tyson mumbled under his breathe.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ray said, finally remembering them. "I remember you from the tournament at Seaside Stadium." The four boys nodded proudly. "You were all out in the first round." Ray finished.  
  
"ARG! Shut up, that was a long time ago." Carlos screamed.  
  
"Yeah, were a lot stronger now." Screamed another.  
  
"Well if anyone is willing to fight them. I could use the data, I guess?" Kenny said.  
  
"It's just a waste of good memory Chief." Dizzi said.  
  
/Stupid box of bolts! / Carlos thought. "Look, either the traitor, or Tyson. Which one is it going to be?" He said irritated.  
  
/Traitor? / Sora pondered, but shrugged it off. "I'll battle you." She said. The Blade Sharks looked at her and bust out laughing together. Kai had a sudden urge to kill.  
  
"You don't think you can't beat her, huh? I understand." Kai spoke up to defend his girlfriend.  
  
/Awwww! / Tyson thought mentally laughing. He knew if he said it aloud he'd be as dead as doorknob.  
  
"Hardly." Carlos snorted. Sora took out her blade and launcher and pointed to the bowl. "Alright, but if I win I want a match with you Kai. I'll show you for abandoning us!"  
  
"Whatever." Kai smirk. /You'll be lucky to get out with your blade intake. / He inwardly laughed.  
  
"What's he mean by abandoning?" Sora asked.  
  
"I use to be their team leader, but I became a finalist in a tournament, and all the finalists became the Bladebreakers." Kai tried to explain, and Sora nodded.  
  
"Helloooooo! Beybattle!" Carlos said annoyed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bladers ready? THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRRIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!" Screamed Max.  
  
"FANG!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Carlos' gold blade instantly took the center, and Sora's circled, happy that she and Fang were still a great team.  
  
"FANG ATTACK!" Fang lunged at the gold blade sending it flying out instantly, scattering it in different places as it broke. "Ummm...well then." Sora was speechless. She thought that he would have been a lot more challenging then that.  
  
"Well Dizzi? Are they better?"  
  
"Sorry Chief, I couldn't tell. Carlos' blade was knocked out to soon." Tyson and Max started laughing.  
  
"How? Why? But?"  
  
"Bye Carlos!" Tyson waved as they started to leave, and Kai with a satisfied smirk on his face followed.  
  
"WE'LL GET OUR REVENGE!!!" Carlos screamed.  
  
"We will?" Asked another.  
  
"OF COURSE WE WILL!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
After a couple of hours of some real training they all decided that what they had did was sufficient. Kai insisted on more training, but he was out numbered.  
  
"Alright, alright. No more training for TODAY!" Kai gave in.  
  
"YES!!!" Tyson and Max gave one another high fives while jumping.  
  
"Well what do we do then?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Dunno, we could go home a pack. We leave tomorrow afternoon." Ray shrugged.  
  
"Ummm... we coul-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!." He screamed as he slipped and started sliding down the hill. "Go tobogganing!" He said dizzily at the bottom of the hill.  
  
Max quickly ran home and grabbed his toboggan, and some magic carpets out from his closet and brought back to the others. (AN: They are called magic carpets aren't they? The carpet like things made of a flexible plastic to go sliding on.)  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" Tyson screamed as he grabbed one of the magic carpets. Being at the top of the hill he instantly jumped down it with the magic carpet under him. On his stomach he started screaming "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"TYSON!!!!! WATCH -"  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"- out for the tree." Max laughed nervously and then ran to Tyson.  
  
"Oh man! Did you get the license plate number of that truck?" Tyson asked sitting up rubbing his head. Max put out his hand to help his friend up off the snow.  
  
"You think that snow in the tree will stay there?" Ray asked the others who were still at the top.  
  
"Not a chance." Kenny said as they all saw snow fall from the branches and bury Max and Tyson.  
  
Both Max and Tyson's head popped out of the gasping for air as a little boy passed by with his mother.  
  
"Look mommy. Snowmen!" The boy said pointing as they passed by. The four on the hill started laughing hysterically.  
  
*cough**cough* "Little help guys." Tyson begged.  
  
"Hold on Mr. Snowman!" Ray laughed as he started his way down the hill.  
  
* * *  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Tyson screamed riding the toboggan down the hill. This time he made sure that there were NO trees in site.  
  
"When do you think he'll notice the large snow bank he's approaching?" Kai asked.  
  
"Probably when it's too late." Sora replied as they all watched.  
  
"WHEEEEEEE-OHHHH SHOOOOOOOOT!!!!" Tyson screamed as he finally noticed the large snow bank. /Crud. / Tyson thought as he swore he was ready to cry as the snow bank got larger and larger the closer he got.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Ow!" He squeaked as Max ran to the rescue again.  
  
"I think he's grandfather should have given him a first-aid kit for Christmas instead of the launcher." Kenny said as he watched Max pull Tyson off the snow bank.  
  
"Or at least a good luck charm."  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson scanned the area carefully. There were no trees, and no snow banks.  
  
"Okay!" He said as he took the magic carpet again. He sat it to the ground and sat on top of it. "THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!!!!!" He screamed as he pushed himself down the hill again. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" He screamed once again.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
/No, no, no! Now what? / Tyson thought.  
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE DOG!" Kenny screamed.  
  
Tyson then noticed the dog. He had a snow-white fleece and was hard to notice at first. Tyson pushed all his weight to one side of the magic carpet as he started to turn, then swerved down the hill. In the end, he beat the magic carpet to the bottom of the hill.  
  
"This isn't my day." Tyson groaned as the dog licked him on the face.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're still not giving up?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nope!" Tyson said scanning the area. "Okay! No tree, snow banks, dogs, nothing, except the beautiful white snow. Anybody wanna come with me?" Tyson asked looking at the others. The others started waving their hands in front of themselves and backed away.  
  
"You have fun!" Max said nervously. Tyson just shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." He said and then turned to face the hill. He lined up the toboggan and sat down. /I'm gonna get down this hill. / He thought full of determination, as he pushed himself down.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" /So far so good. / He smiled while screaming. Then something up ahead caught his eyes. /Oh no! / He thought mentally while shutting his eyes as he anticipated what was to come. What he saw was a large section of shiny, glittering ice. As soon as the toboggan ran over it, he lost control. The toboggan started making circles as it proceeded down the hill. "THIS! IS! NOT! FUN!" He said one word at a time as he felt his stomach twisting and turning, until he hit the flat ground at the base.  
  
"YOU ALRIGHT?" Max called from the top of the hill.  
  
"Ouch." He said plainly in nothing more then a whisper.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you're finally ready to call it a day?" Max asked.  
  
"I wouldn't go down that hill if I was paid a million dollars." Tyson said rubbing his head.  
  
"Well then, it's getting late. We should head back and get packed up."  
  
"After you're all packed. Come over to my place. We can head over to the airport early tomorrow then." Sora said giving everyone the address. Everyone nodded and headed home to pack.  
  
- Ray and Tyson -  
  
Ray was sitting on the couch downstairs flicking through the channels. Since he had only recently arrived, his stuff was already packed and now he was waiting on Tyson.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was upstairs trying to pack up. He had a major problem, he didn't know where anything was, and therefore he had to hunt it down.  
  
/Okay! I need some boxers. Where are they? / Tyson though as he looked around the room and sorted through the piles of clothes and junk on the floor. /Gosh! This is going to be harder then I thought. / Tyson realized. /Maybe grandpa was right about keeping my room tidy...nah! / Tyson thought flicking his wrist as he continued his search for clothes.  
  
- Kenny -  
  
"Okay, all done." Kenny said closing his bag.  
  
"Toothbrush and toothpaste?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Medication?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Then I guess that's it."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Kenny said picking up the bag and left.  
  
"WAIT! CHIEF!!! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!! MEEE!!!!  
  
- Max -  
  
"Oh man, I'm so excited, dad. I'll get to see mom soon." Max squealed in excitement as he started jumping on his bed. You see Mrs. Judy Mizuhara lived in America, and in the same area that they were headed, so Max was sure he'd get a chance to get away and see her.  
  
"Don't forget to say 'Hi'." Mr. Mizuhara laughed while packing Max's bag. Max was like Tyson in tidy habits. If it weren't for Mr. Mizuhara, the place would be a dump.  
  
"I won't." Max said as he stopped jumping and sat on the bed.  
  
"Well, there you go." Mr. Mizuhara said zipping up the bag. "Don't forget to call."  
  
"I won't dad. Thanks." Max said giving his dad a hug then grabbed his stuff and left the house.  
  
- Kai -  
  
"Where are you going?" Mr. Kaido asked.  
  
"If you must know, I'm going to America with the Bladebreakers." Kai sighed annoyed with his grandfather's twenty-question routine, as he packed up his bag.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there is a group of strong bladers there."  
  
Mr. Kaido grunted. "Just don't forget your mission to collect all the bit- beasts." (AN: It's how it worked on the show.)  
  
Kai just ignored him as he slung his brown bag over his shoulder and left.  
  
- Tyson and Ray -  
  
"TYSON! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Ray called from downstairs. He figured that the others were probably waiting on them.  
  
"I CAN'T FIND SOMETHING!" He called back.  
  
"There's a surprise." Ray said walking up the stairs as he recalled what it looked like. "What are you looking for?" He asked once he got there.  
  
"My black boxers. They've disappeared. I have everything else, but I need a spare pair." He said as he crawled under the bed. He came back out and sat on the bed. "They dissolved or something." He sighed.  
  
Ray laughed as he noticed them on the ceiling fan. He walked over to the switch and turned it on. The boxers flew off and hit Tyson square in the face. "Found them." He laughed and headed downstairs again with Tyson behind. Ray grabbed his bags at the front door and Tyson called out to he's grandfather.  
  
"BYE GRAMPS! WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
"See ya little dudes! Have fun!" Mr. Kinomiya called.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora had just finished her packing and was now in the living room of her house. She had an extremely large house. Her grandfather was incredibility wealthy and left everything to Sora. The business she had in America had something to do with more of her grandfather's property, which now belonged to her.  
  
"Ms. Tsuki, Mr. Hiwatari is here." Said the butler as he walked away and Kai entered. Since Kai had been over before, he was allowed through the front gates that the butlers watched carefully.  
  
"The other's aren't here yet, huh?" Kai said noticing the empty room as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Nope." Sora said sitting next to him.  
  
"Find by me." He smirked playfully as he was about to give her a kiss.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed several familiar voices. The two jumped and looked out the window to see Kenny, Max, Ray, and Tyson sitting in a tree with four guard dogs barking at them from the bottom. There were also two butlers below.  
  
"Opps! I forgot to mention they were coming." Sora said smacking herself in the head. The two quickly headed for the front door to stop them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come down here this instant you meddlesome boys." Screamed one off the butlers, so his voice was louder then the dogs' constant barking.  
  
"WHAT AM I STUPID?" Tyson cried, wrapped around the trunk of the tree for dear life.  
  
"You're in a lot of trouble. Come down now and we may not press charges."  
  
"PRESS CHARGES? WE'RE THE ONES BEING ATTACKED!" Kenny cried looking at the dogs in horror.  
  
"What them?" The butler pointed to the dogs. "They're harmless!" He said. The four boys looked at the dog as they barked bearing all their sharp teeth.  
  
"Nuh uh! I am NOT going down there." Max cried. Tyson took some snow of the tree and made a snowball. He then threw it at one of the dogs.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Just then a whistle could be heard and all the dogs stopped barking as they ran over to Sora.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to mention that they were coming. They are my friends and will be staying the night." Sora apologized. The butler's nodded and began to carry on with there jobs and then Sora sent the dogs back to their houses to keep watch.  
  
Once the dogs had left, the boys all jumped down from the tree as they slowly recovered from what just happened.  
  
"You couldn't have warned us could you?" Tyson said as he started to regain his courage. Sora just laughed nervously as she lead them to the house. However they had to pass one of the doghouses. The dog inside was the one Tyson tried to throw a snowball at. And as soon as Tyson past the house, the dog let out a loud piercing bark, which sent Tyson ten feet up in the air as he ran for the front doors.  
  
"WOW! This place is gigantic!" Kenny said looking around the front foyer. Sora just laughed and nodded for them to follow her upstairs.  
  
"We should stay together. I don't want to get lost." Max joked.  
  
"It's not that big." Sora said.  
  
"No, it only has about an extra fifty more rooms then my place." Max laughed.  
  
Once upstairs she pointed out the rooms they would be staying in and told them the washroom was right around the corner.  
  
"You mean... we get our own rooms?" Tyson squealed as he ran in to his. "He he, who needs to go to America, we got it all right here."  
  
"Were going to America to blade the 'All-Starz' Tyson. Not for a pleasure cruise." Kai reminded.  
  
"Kill-joy." Tyson said as he dropped his bag in his room.  
  
*YAWN*  
  
"Sorry, I'm really tired guys." Ray said. "I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will too. We have a big day tomorrow." Max agreed.  
  
They all said goodnight and went to their rooms for a good nights sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're sure this is the place?" Carlos asked as he looked at the large mansion like home.  
  
"Sure is. I followed them here." Said another boy.  
  
"Alright then! Let's go!" Carlos said indicating the other three boys to follow him. Since they could see security cameras at the front gates, they decided to climb over the walls. They found a tree and climb up it and then jumped over the walls one by one.  
  
Carlos sent the others first as he stood watch. Once they were all over, Carlos followed them. As he started to climb down the wall from the inside, one of the boys kept calling him.  
  
"Carlos?" He whispered, sounding scared, but Carlos ignored him. "Carlos?" He said a little louder.  
  
"Shut up, you'll get us caught."  
  
"Carlos?" He said again. Carlos finally made it to the ground and turned around to see what the commotion was about. When he did see, he froze. It was one of the guard dogs. All four boys gulped simultaneously.  
  
"Wha-what do we do?" One boy whispered as the dog started growling and bearing its teeth.  
  
"We... we can take him down. There's only one." Carlos said looking at the guard dog. He slowly started to move, and the dog barked loudly, which made Carlos move back again. "Okay, okay! On the count of three, okay? One...two."  
  
"Carlos?" The boy squeaked again.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We're surrounded." He squeaked even louder. The boys looked in all direction and found dogs. Four dogs.  
  
"This isn't our day." Carlos sighed as he and the others were against the wall scared to death.  
  
* * *  
  
*Yawn* "Man, I'm beat." Sora said lying down falling fast asleep.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
*BARK-BARK-BARK*  
  
"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Screamed the two butlers.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, well, well! Whacha think of that? I pitied Tyson this time. He had a bad day with the pancakes, the tobogganing, and then the dogs. Boy he has it rough, lol. But he is the most fun to write about. Oh well, I'm sure I'll sleep fine tonight.  
  
Oh yeah! I got some responses about the chili, lol. I don't know if anyone remembers, but in the show, the episode where the Bladebreakers first meet Judy (Max's mommy) in the research place that looks like a beyblade. Tyson was talking about his grandfather's 'Two alarm chili', so I decided to use it. I mean come on. A food that Tyson *doesn't* like.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
someguy: Lol, two minutes, that's a new record, lol. And Kai got back by plane with Sora. Remember the last chapter in numbero uno (number one) he bought a plane ticket and hopped on the plane with Sora. Yeah, I'm not a creative person when it comes to naming stuff, but I guess that that is fairly easy to see, lol. 'Greece Lightning', hehe, it's been a while since I saw that one. *Sings* Go Greece lighting your burning up a quarter mile...or something along those lines... I think, lol.  
  
Dark Magician: Lol, your happy that the blade split up too? Oh well, lol.  
  
Spirit of Shadow: I do my best to keep it humorous, and I'm glad that you think it's going to be good.  
  
Nightswift: My god! Another one happy the blades have split up, lol. Yeah, do it. Make Tyson wear a pink dress, lol.  
  
kawaii_tenshi: Ohhhh thanks for the idea. Having Michael hit on Sora would be easier then giving Sora competition. Thank you! It shall be done ^_^  
  
DarkSayainPrincess: You too huh? Why is everyone so happy the blade split up? Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. You all must really love them, then again I do too ^_^  
  
nObOdY: Glad to know there is another reader out there that likes my stories ^_~  
  
Lady Sapphire: Well, your number five to like the fact that Tyson screwed up and the blades divided, lol. You think Tyson's room is familiar...so do I, what do you think I based it on, lol. And yeah, I will try to put more romance in since there true feelings have been revealed. Yes, Tyson offered the blade, as a gift, but Sora didn't take. She said she didn't need it anymore and therefore refused it.  
  
DestinyBabee: Six. My, my! This is getting out of hand. Your number six that likes the idea of the blades separating, lol.  
  
twilight knight: If you laughed at Tyson before...then I'm sure you died here, so I hope your alive, lol. Yeah, I can't seem to stop making typos *sigh* but at least it's not so incredible horrible that no one can understand it...right?  
  
Steph: Happy New Year's to you too! Glad your enjoying it!  
  
Artica: I don't think I'm going to use other characters, sorry. Most OC's I use are just there for a beyblade battle and then gone again, with the exception of Sora. But regardless, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^_^  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: Lol, GOMEN! I know I'm being totally horrible and that I'm taking forever to post. And there will be love in it...somewhere ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
13 reviews and out of the 13, 6 people mentioned how happy they were that the blades split apart again, lol. My last story was based on getting them to fuse, but now your all-even more excited that the blades split apart, lol. You lot or confusing, but I love you all.  
  
Ja! 


	3. To America

Hey everyone! I know this is a little late, but only by a couple hours, well a day soon. My computer reads 11:55 pm and I still have to go over it ^_^; I wanted to make this one longer though (I think it's longer???), because I have no idea if I will be able to update next week because of exams (First one is January 20 (Monday), ahhhh!). I will certainly try though, but no guarantees.  
  
Also, I think I'm going to take down my little robot story, lol. It's just that, I never get to update it, and don't know what to say next. Actually I do, but I can't get it on paper _ So I'm currently taking it down, but will post it again at some time in my life. Most likely on my summer vacation when I have time to spare ^_^ (Five months)  
  
Anyways, that's the end of my rant, enjoy!!!!! ^_~  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 3: To America ~  
  
  
  
Ray started to wake up with a yawn. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. It was if the beds were like little fluffy clouds. He got up and stretched as he changed in to his usually Chinese outfit and looked out the window. /Something is wrong...very wrong! / He thought. The sun was up really high in the sky already. He eyes lazily scanned the room for a clock and he noticed one by the bed with it's back turned to him. He went over and turned it around.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
A few thumps were heard in the surrounding rooms as they everyone jumped out of bed hearing the scream. In mere seconds Ray door was swung open.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Tyson screamed running in followed by the others.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR PLANE!" Ray screamed showing them the clock. Everyone froze as they all focused on the clock and then at one another.  
  
"CRAP!" They all screamed, as there was a huge scramble to get to the airport on time.  
  
Everyone quickly changed and shoved their clothes in to the bag as everyone followed Sora downstairs. Sora screamed for one of the butlers to get someone to get the limo started while they carelessly tossed their bags in the trunk, and then jumped in the backseat.  
  
"Where t-"  
  
"AIRPORT!" They all screamed as the chauffeur started to drive away.  
  
- Ten minutes later -  
  
"I can't believe all the traffic!" Tyson cried sticking his head out threw the sun window.  
  
"Were going to be late, I just know it." Kenny cried.  
  
"Stop your bellyaching! We'll make it." Ray said getting annoyed by all the complaining.  
  
After another twenty minutes they made it to the airport. Everyone piled out with grabbed their luggage and ran all they were worth to their plane. They could hear the announcements on the speakers.  
  
"Would the Bladebreakers please go to their gate now. The plane is boarding and will be leaving in five minutes. I repeat, would the -"  
  
"Gotta...run." Tyson started gasping, as he slowed down and realized the others were a lot farther ahead of him. Then something caught his eye. It was one of those little cars they use to help the elderly get around the airport. They aren't racecar fast, but it would have to do. He quickly jumped in it to see the keys were there. Pleased, he turned it and started her up. Not long after the sound of screeching wheels could be heard through out the airport as the little car took off.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Screamed a man sitting down having a break in the little café.  
  
"SORRY! PICK IT UP AT GATE FOUR!" Tyson screamed back as he caught up to the others with ease. "HOP ON GUYS!" Everyone looked at him oddly, but jumped on since they were running late.  
  
"Tyson, do you know how to drive?" Max asked sitting down beside Tyson in the front.  
  
"It can't be that hard, I mean grandpa can do it." He said slamming the petal to the metal. Everyone held on to something for dear life in an attempt to save themselves from Tyson's 'driving skills'.  
  
Max saw a little girl starting to walk in front of Tyson path so he frantically started hitting the horn on the wheel.  
  
"AHHHHH!" The girl screamed dropping her teddy bear as she jumped and slid out of the way. The little vehicle showed no mercy however in running the little bear, Noel down.  
  
"TYSON! WATCH OUT FOR THE PEDESTRIANS!!!" Max screamed.  
  
"Hmph! They should look before crossing." He said as he continued tearing through the airport.  
  
"THIS ISN'T A BLASTED HIGHWAY TYSON! SLOW DOWN!" Screamed Kai as many bodies could be seen diving out of the little cars way as he continued its journey to gate four.  
  
"Back seat driver." Tyson complained as he continued to pick up speed.  
  
"THERE IT IS!" Sora pointed out.  
  
*SCREEEEEEEEEECH* the wheels went as the smell of burning rubber could be smelled when Tyson hit the break.  
  
"I'm... alive." Kenny rejoiced.  
  
"Come on!" Tyson said jumping out of the seat. Everyone followed him as they ran the last few meters to gate four.  
  
"Bladebreakers I presume." The lady asked.  
  
They all nodded out of breath.  
  
"Good, here you go young man." Said a police officer from behind as he handed him a few small yellow papers.  
  
"What is it?" Tyson asked as he looked at it.  
  
"A ticket for speeding, theft of a vehicle, driving without a license, hit and run-"  
  
"I didn't hit anyone!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Yes you did! You killed Noel!" A little girl cried holding out her stuffing-less bear.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe we got out of that one guys." Kenny said sitting in his seat. He was between Tyson and Max in the middle set of seats. Kai and Sora were off to the left and Ray to the right.  
  
"No kidding." Tyson moaned. "Thanks for paying Sora."  
  
"Well, if I didn't we'd never be allowed on the plane." She said while glaring at Tyson who just grinned.  
  
"Hello, my name is Suzy, and I will be your flight attendant for today."  
  
The lady started her long speech boring everyone. After she finished it however they immediately took off.  
  
"Man, I'm starving, I can't wait til they start serving breakfast."  
  
"And the movie. It's supposed to be some horror flick." Max said overjoyed.  
  
"Horror?" Kenny squeaked. He remembered the last one he watched when the White Tigers were with them. No one had noticed him though since he was sitting on the couch behind all of them clutching to a pillow for comfort.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great. I LOVE horror films." Max smiled gleefully.  
  
"Eheh, swell." Kenny lied as he opened up Dizzi, and instantly noticed he had an e-mail from Mr. Dickinson. "WOW! Now here is something exciting." Kenny said as the others looked over his shoulder as best they could.  
  
"What is it Chief?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's an e-mail from Mr. Dickinson. He says that he has set up a tour for us at the BBA Research Facility."  
  
"So?" Tyson said. "What's the big deal?" Kenny nearly fainted.  
  
"SO? SO?"  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!" Everyone on the plane said. They were all getting quite irritated with them. The Bladebreakers all turned a nice hue as Kenny continued in a whisper.  
  
"Tyson, the BBA research facility is like the place where beyblade were created. They are always making new and better blades, and specialized rings."  
  
"Cool!" Tyson said, not really all that concerned. Kenny sighed as he started checking some other e-mails he had received. That is until the flight attendant arrived with breakfast. Kenny closed Dizzi up and laid her to the side as the lady handed them all their food trays.  
  
"What...is it?" Ray asked sniffing it, then looked away repulsed.  
  
"Maybe...it's," Max, said as he started poking at it. "I have no idea." He admitted.  
  
"Maybe I should analysis it with Dizzi." Kenny pondered. "What do you think Ty-"  
  
"Oh man!" Tyson said licking in to it at the speed of light. Every now and then smacking his chest to send the food down the right passage way. "This is sooooo good!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at one another. Tyson was the food expert, and they should trust him. After all he was right about his grandfather's chili.  
  
The gang all looked back at the airplane food. To eat it, or not to eat it? That is the question.  
  
Max picked up the fork and put it in to the 'food' and then in his mouth. It actually wasn't too bad, so he ate some more. After everyone saw Max eating it, they all started eating it as well since they were hunger and missed breakfast.  
  
"To anyone interested the movie is now about to beginning." Came the voice over the speakers.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Max and Tyson said looking straight ahead at the screen while eating. The others did the same as they watched what was happening.  
  
Kenny started getting more and more scared as the movie progressed. He had long forgotten about his breakfast, but Tyson hadn't. Sitting next to Kenny gave him an edge as he slowly reached over to snake his food.  
  
/Hehe, mission complete! / Tyson thought overjoyed as he pulled Kenny's food over to himself and ate the remains of it, and then casually returned it.  
  
It wasn't long after the flight attendant returned for the trays. Kenny remembered he didn't eat it all and felt embarrassed. He looked down to eat it, but it was gone. Kenny started freaking because in the movie, there was a man eating his dinner and then it disappeared. What had happened was a gremlin ate it.  
  
"GREMLINS!" Kenny screamed. The flight attendant looked at him oddly as she took his tray and went on.  
  
"Yeah, there are a lot of those. But this ones name is Tyson." Ray laughed as he continued to watch the movie.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"SHH!!!" Was the response from the plane again. Tyson joined in on it to with a snicker and resumed watching the movie.  
  
Kenny sighed and took out Dizzi. Surely he could get his mind off the movie by doing some work. He started working with the data but the loud piercing screams from the movie kept horrifying him.  
  
"Your not scared are you Chief?" Dizzi asked in a mocking voice. Both Max and Tyson who were beside him looked over to see Kenny sweating nervously.  
  
"Of...of course not!" He said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Really? Then what does asjhefikrwnf mean?" Tyson asked as he tried to pronounce what was written on Dizzi's screen.  
  
"A simple typo?" Kenny suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
"We will be landing shortly. I hope everyone has enjoyed their flight with SkyBlades. So if everyone would please return to there seats and prepare for landing."  
  
"Hey, where's Tyson?" Sora asked, noticing he was gone.  
  
"Ugh! I don't feel so good." Tyson groaned. He had been in the washroom for most of the time after eating the plane food. His color was more greenish now, and his stomach was twisting.  
  
Kenny was getting nervous. Tyson could get sick any second and throw-up. Kenny being the closest would not be very thrilled about that. He just hoped that the plane would have a nice smooth landing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Everyone please exit through the front of the plane and have a nice time in America." Said the captain. Tyson's stomach had clamed down a bit after they stopped, which relieved Kenny a lot, but his color was still pale.  
  
"Come on guys! We have to pick up our luggage from the conveyor belt." Ray said waving for the others to follow them. They all stood around it as they watched the luggage pass by.  
  
"There's mine!" Max called as he pulled his off.  
  
"And here comes mine." Tyson said pointing his out. He was still feeling a little woozy, but was much better. He tried to grab his, but there was a much larger and heavier bag on top of it. Tyson grunted and pulled with all his might. It would soon go behind the wall again where the people were putting the luggage on from the plane, and then he'd have to wait for it to reemerge on the other end. He was not going to wait.  
  
"Tyson! We-"  
  
"Not... now...Max!" Tyson grunted now standing on the conveyor belt trying to free his bag.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not... now, HUH?" Tyson said looking around. Everything had gone black. /Must be behind the wall. DAMN! If they see me I'm in soooo much trouble. / Tyson thought frantically. He could hear the voices of the men working. If he didn't do something, he'd be caught. He quickly took the large bag and rolled it on top of him. /AIR! Need AIR! / Tyson screamed in his head as he saw the men putting the bags on. Just then there was lots off light again.  
  
"There he is." Screamed Max. They all started laughing as they saw the rather large bag on Tyson.  
  
"HELP!" He gasped. Ray and Kai went over and pulled the bag off him, and Max and Sora pulled him off the conveyor belt. Tyson looked in horror as the others let his bag get away. "GUYS! MY BAG-"  
  
"Is right here." Kai said lifting up a bag that was identical to the one Tyson was risking his life for. Tyson lowered his hat as he felted his checks heat up and took the bag muttering a 'thanks'.  
  
"Anyways, lets get a hotel and then head to the BBA research facility." Kenny said excitedly.  
  
"No need for a hotel. Grandpa has a house around here somewhere. He use to stay there whenever he had busy in America." Sora replied sorting through the deeds in her bag trying to find the address.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is this it Sora?" Tyson asked looking at a large house, and Sora nodded.  
  
"According to all these papers, this is one of grandpa's houses." She said as she walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the keys.  
  
They all walked inside and looked around heading for the living room.  
  
"WOW! Look at that T.V." Max screamed.  
  
"And look! It has a VCR and DVD player." Ray said please.  
  
Sora noticed a piano in the corner and smiled. /Grandpa always liked music. /  
  
After seeing that room, they all started to explore the house. Tyson instantly headed for the kitchen to check it out and found the biggest fridge he had every seen in his life. Tyson was drooling as he started daydreaming and walked over to the fridge to open it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. The others came running it quickly thinking something was wrong.  
  
"WHAT?! What's wrong?" Max screamed looking around. He saw Tyson crouched down in a corner and rocking himself back and forth.  
  
"There's no food." He said sounding completely pathetic.  
  
"Well duh?" Kenny said frustrated and went off to explore some more. Kai 'hmph'ed at Tyson's stupidity and did the same. Max, Ray, and Sora were pretty much just laughing at him.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson. We'll stock it up so much that even you couldn't clear it out in one run." Max laughed.  
  
"Don't encourage him." Sora warned.  
  
"Yeah, he just might try it. Anyways, I think I saw a huge grocery store up the road." Ray said trying to comfort Tyson.  
  
"Yeah! No joke!" Tyson said pumping his fist in to the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenny had headed upstairs and was checking out the rooms. There was enough so that everyone to get their own. /Wow! This place is really big! / Kenny thought as he continued exploring. Then he came to the end of the hallway. There was one door left to look behind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Now what." Ray mumbled as they all headed once again to the scream, this time located upstairs. They entered the room at the end of the hall and found Kenny inspecting a computer that was in the room.  
  
"THIS IS AMAZING!" He squealed.  
  
"I don't think it's all that great." Said Dizzi jealously who had been discarded on the bed.  
  
"What are you talking about Dizzi? Look it has Internet, surround sound, ooooh and is it...it is, it has-"  
  
"You think the Chief will be okay?" Max asked as he watched Kenny inspect every square inch and folder in that poor computer.  
  
"I hope so. If I have to put up with this, I'll get rid of that computer." Sora said. At the sound of those words Kenny looked at her in dismay.  
  
"You...you wouldn't! You couldn't! Not this masterpiece of technology!"  
  
*COUGH - COUGH* Dizzi faked a cough. "I think I got a virus Chief! Chief...Chief?"  
  
"Look, it even has a satellite uplink, and... and-"  
  
"Let's just leave him." Tyson said leaving. The others obliged and followed.  
  
"Hey, where's Kai gone?" Sora asked noticing the absent of her boyfriend. Tyson jumped all over it as he went over and started nudging her.  
  
"Awwww, Sora misses her boyfriend!" He asked in a childish voice and then started snickering. Sora turned quite red but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Maybe he went and checked out the basement." Ray said still laughing at Tyson.  
  
The four of them head downstairs to the main floor and then down the basement stairs. While descending they could hear a familiar sound, the sound of a spinning beyblade.  
  
When they final reached the basement they found three large beystadiums. In one of them was Dranzer spinning happily, and by it was Kai with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wow! Beystadiums!" Tyson said inspecting them.  
  
"Hey! And look at this." Ray said pointing in to an open cabinet. "Different stadium layouts."  
  
"We can get lots of training done now." Kai said thrilled, but Tyson didn't think is such a good idea and starting complaining.  
  
Sora sighed then looked at her watch. "Well I have to get going. I have a meeting with one of grandpa's employees."  
  
"And we have to get going to the BBA research facility." Ray said remembering the e-mail.  
  
"I'll meet you guys over there, and then we can come back, or whatever." Sora said to Ray and then left the house.  
  
The others headed upstairs and screamed out to Kenny to come down cause they were leaving. Kenny was upstairs debating with himself.  
  
"BBA research facility... or new computer with all the latest technology?" He asked aloud pondering. "BBA research facility!" He finally answered his question and left the room.  
  
"CHIEF!!!" Dizzi cried. "STOP FORGETTING ME!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Dizzi!"  
  
"Sorry? You nearly left me back in Japan too, and all you can say is, you're sorry?"  
  
Kenny sighed and shut the laptop and ran down stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora made it to the land her grandfather owned, and to her surprise it was a gigantic baseball stadium.  
  
"I never knew grandpa was a baseball fan?" She said while re-calling the past. She knew him being a beyblade fan, and a music fan, but never a baseball fan. She shrugged it off and entered the building looking around.  
  
She instantly realized that everyone here was a bunch of kids and teens. Apparently when there wasn't a game going on, kids and teens would come for practice.  
  
She walked up to the desk where people were working. They were renting out gloves, baseballs, and bats.  
  
"May I help you?" Ask a man.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to talk to whoever is in charge here. I have an appointment."  
  
/This little girl has an appointment with Mr. Smith? / "What's your name?" He asked unbelieving.  
  
"Tsuki!" She said figuring they would know her by her last name.  
  
The man looked stunned. /A child owns this place? A child is what gives me my paycheck? / He thought extremely surprised. "You're... you're the owner of the building?" He asked. Sora nodded.  
  
"One...one minute p-p-please." He stuttered terrified. This man had always heard that the owner, a Tsuki, wasn't a very pleasant person, and if you crossed this person they'd fire you on the spot. However he didn't realize that the Tsuki he heard off was Sora's grandfather.  
  
"Thank you!" She said taking a seat in on one of the benches.  
  
* * *  
  
"WOW! Check it out!" Tyson said as he smashed his face against the window.  
  
"It's looks like one giant beyblade!" Max said occupying the window next to Tyson with his own face.  
  
The taxi they had caught on the street came to a stop and all the boys jumped out after paying the driver and thanking him.  
  
"It's really big!" Tyson said looking up at the big Beyblade shaped building with everyone else.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Kenny said running up to the doors excitedly.  
  
"Hello! May I help you?" Asked a man in a lab coat.  
  
"A real researcher." Kenny nearly fainted. Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"We have a tour booked here."  
  
"A tour? Ummm...one moment please?" He said walking off to talk to some other researchers, and then returned a few seconds later. " Directory Judy will be down in a moment. Please wait over there." He said then left again.  
  
The boys nodded their thanks and took a seat to wait for this director Judy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tsuki?" Asked an old man.  
  
"Yes that's right." Sora said getting up to shake his hand. "Sora Tsuki! And you are?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Smith, the manager of this stadium. Why may I ask are you here instead of your grandfather?"  
  
"My grandfather passed away, and now I am looking after all of his business. So I just wanted to introduce myself and make myself known."  
  
"I see I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't I show you around then?" He said jollily while leading Sora towards a set of doors. "This is where kids like to come and practice their baseball skills. Also, quite often we have major coaches come here to look for new players."  
  
Sora looked around and saw several machines that were splitting out balls towards the player's that were practicing their batting. In other areas, kids were practicing there throwing skills by standing on a mound and throwing the ball with all their might at the machine to see how fast they could throw it.  
  
"Have you ever played before?" The man asked, and Sora shook her head. "Well then by all means give it a try. If you don't mind I must be on my way." The man said smiling and left.  
  
Sora looked around and noticed the same man from earlier around the corner and waved. The man freaked as he ran away.  
  
/I'm not going to get fired. I'm not going to get fired. / He kept repeating to himself. Sora was really confused as to why he would run away from her, but ignored it because she was curious to how well she could do at baseball. She decided to give it a shot, and headed over to the batting area.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you the boys here for the tour?" A young red haired girl around there age asked. She had blue eyes that were covered by big glasses and was wearing what appeared to be a tennis outfit with a lab coat over it.  
  
"Uh huh!" Max replied getting up.  
  
"AND IT'S ABOUT TIME!!! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR-"  
  
"One whole minute." Max laughed.  
  
"YEAH!!! ONE WHOLE minute. Really, only one?" Tyson asked feeling slightly stupid. The girl rolled here eyes.  
  
/Hard to believe these...these...amateurs are a threat to us. / She sighed. "This way please."  
  
She led them to the elevator and then to an office with a black plate that read director on it.  
  
*Knock-knock* "Director Judy! The Bladebreakers are here."  
  
"Bring them in Emily." Came a voice on the other side. She opened the door and led the others in.  
  
"Hello Bladebreakers!" Said a woman with blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a short purple dress with a lab coat over it like everyone else. "My name is-"  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"Max?!"  
  
* * *  
  
/This doesn't look too hard. / Sora thought putting on a helmet and raising her bat waiting for the ball to come at here. She watched the count down above the machine, as soon as it hit zero a ball was launched. Sora swung missing it by a mile. She grunted and waiting again for the count down. Once again the ball came and she missed by another mile. She looked at how the others were doing it, and she seemed to be doing the same as everyone else. She heard a muffled laugh from behind and turned to take a look.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" A boy went. He looked of the same age. He had blue eyes, and spiky uncontrolled brown hair. He was wearing the whole baseball fashion: the hat, jersey, pants, shoes, etc.  
  
"Is something amusing you?" Sora asked slightly angry and slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry!" They boy quickly apologized. "You're new at this aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah! How you know?" /There's an intelligent question. / She instantly thought.  
  
"Because no one turns there back in the batting cage." He said pointing at an incoming ball. Sora quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the ball. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" She asked as she tried to hit the ball again.  
  
"It's just a simple question. My name's Michael."  
  
"Sora." She said taking another swing, and Michael starting laughing again.  
  
"Why don't I give you a hand with that? Your form is all wrong."  
  
* * *  
  
"Max, what are you doing here?" Judy asked her son as he ran in to her for a hug.  
  
"I'm a Bladebreaker mom!" He said excitedly. "We even just recently won a big tournament." He said smiling brighter then the sun.  
  
"Congratulations Maxy! All of you!" She said smiling at the others. They all smiled back except for Kai who was glaring. Even though he was Max's mother, he felt like he couldn't trust her.  
  
"Well, why don't we start the tour?" Emily suggested, and everyone nodded.  
  
They walked up and down the corridors of the large facility and ended up in a room with a large beystadium.  
  
"And this is the final room on the tour. This is where we train all our rookies. Emily finished up.  
  
"Well, now that we have showed you around, how about a little friendly match?" Judy asked.  
  
"With the rookies?" Tyson asked.  
  
"They may be our rookies, but they have been training for quite a while." Judy explained.  
  
"I'm game!" Tyson said pumping his fists.  
  
"Me too." Max laughed. /Now I can show mom, how good I am! /  
  
"I guess a match couldn't hurt if we want to go up against the All-Starz." Kenny concluded. And Ray nodded.  
  
"Then I'll take one of the rounds."  
  
"Excellent. I'll head up to the observatory deck. Kai, you are welcome to come." Judy said leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, legs apart, and elbow's straight." Michael said kicking her legs apart, and straightening her arms. "Also, aiming for the ball helps." He laughed stepping back. Sora nodded and waited for the ball to come. When she saw it she swung with all her might and missed the ball still, but she did hit something.  
  
"OW!" Michael said doubling over. When she swung back, the bat accidentally collided with Michael's stomach.  
  
"Sorry!" She grinned helping him up and leaving the batting cage. "Maybe I should have tried pitching." She laughed nervously, hoping he wasn't angry.  
  
"Maybe." He said standing now. "Wanna try?"  
  
"Maybe some other time. I have to get to the BBA Research Facility. I'm supposed to meet up with my friends." Sora said.  
  
"Isn't that a coincidence? I have to go there too. Want a lift?" /Why do you have to meet your friends there? / He thought.  
  
"Sure thanks!"  
  
On the way out of the building, the man from earlier that got Mr. Smith for Sora accidentally bumped in to her, knocking her down. The man freaked /I am so fired! / He thought as he pulled Sora up of the ground and got on it himself as he started bowing and apologizing.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Really sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't fire me! I'm sorry! I have a family! I'm-"  
  
"Sorry! Yeah I got the message." Sora laughed. "But why would I fire you, I haven't heard any complaints."  
  
The man stopped his bowing and apologizing as he looked up.  
  
"I'm not fired."  
  
"No." Sora said confused.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T FI...I'm... not fired! HOORAY!!!" The man screamed as he jumped up and down, and then took off. /She's not mean at all. All because I'm the newbie, everyone thinks they have the right to scare me with stupid stories, hmph! / He thought while grumbling to himself.  
  
"Your in charge here or something?" Michael asked after the little fiasco.  
  
"I own this place. My grandfather left it to me." She laughed.  
  
They went to the parking lot, where Michael's limo was waiting. The chauffer was leaning on it reading the newspaper. Sora was a bit shocked to see their ride was a limo.  
  
"Ready to go back to the Research Facility sir?" Michael nodded. "Very good sir? Oh, and who is this?"  
  
"Sora Tsuki!" She bowed.  
  
"She's hitching a ride over." Michael explained.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ha! Looks like we win!" Tyson said. He and Ray had taken the first two battles of three.  
  
"Yeah, there isn't any sense to continue." Kenny agreed.  
  
"Oh come on! Give us a change to try and make it look like it's not a complete wash out." Emily tried to coax them in to another battle.  
  
"Hey, no problem! I want to battle." Max said stepping forward.  
  
"Good! You're up against me." She smiled taking off her lab coat. /Sorry I have to do this to you, but you don't stand a chance. / She inwardly apologized.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRRIIIPPPP!!!"  
  
"DRACEIL!" Max screamed pulling the ripcord.  
  
"TRYGATOR!" Emily yelled as she swung her tennis racket. It only took a second for Max to be thrown out off the ring. He couldn't believe it. The first two battles were won with ease, and he lost with ease.  
  
"EMILY WINS!"  
  
Emily looked kind off sad. She knew the purpose of this, and she knew it had to be done, but she felt horrible about doing it.  
  
"What...happened?" Tyson said looking at the wall that Draceil had been implanted in.  
  
"As you can see your team is not a challenge for ours." Judy voice came as she appeared, followed by Kai.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson said enraged. "We won!"  
  
"Wake up Tyson! They used us! The match was just to see how we fight." Kai said.  
  
"Huh?" The whole team said confused as Max was trying to get Draceil out of the wall.  
  
"The first two were against our rookies, but Emily, she is one of our best. In fact she is on our beyblade team."  
  
"Which would be?" Kenny said fearing the worst.  
  
"The All-Starz" Emily answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, there you have it! My latest chapter! Some of you say to give Sora competition (in love); others say to give it to Kai, and some want Emily/Max. So, it's all happening. Michael is Kai's competition case none of you caught on, and for Sora... an OC I guess, cause it's gonna be Max/Emily too ^_^  
  
Well, that's all for now. Hopefully I'll be able to update next week. I really want to because it's fun writing ^_^  
  
THANKS TOO:  
  
Lady Sapphire: I see, so you think Tyson deserves credit for he's determination, but not the Ultimate blade and the glory, lol. But I got to agree, I missed all the old blades too ^_^ Oh yeah! I will put Emily and Max in; I just need to figure up a good setup. I got a little plan in my head, but don't know if it'll work. Guess we shall see. I didn't break it up, huh? Ehehe, my bad then!  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Update soon! Eheheh *scratches head* Well, this one is kinda late, and I might not be able to update next week _ Gomen!  
  
aika-chan: Lol, well, I'm glad you loved the story. And I don't even know if FS does make sense. I recently started reading it over, and I can see why so many people commented about my grammar. It was *really* bad _ But I think I've gotten better ^_^  
  
Nightswift: Don't let Kai have competition? Yes, let Kai have competition. It'll be more interesting that way. Who knows, maybe Kai will take up the baseball sport, lol. Dunno though, just an idea. Max will be paired up with Emily ^_^ I like that idea, and Tyson? Well, ummm...I don't know about that guy. I'd much rather see crazed girl fans chase him down with him running away for dear life instead of him falling for one, lol. Hmmm? More Ray and Mariah? How could I do that? *ponders* I'll have to try and think something up for that one. I'll try too if I can ^_^ Ack! Mistakes! *Takes out a frying pan and smashes them all into the ground* ^_^; Oh and I went over some chapters in my old story, looking up some information I had used, and I can see why you commented on the grammar. O.o It was bad! I mean so bad even I can see it now. But I didn't see them before because I wrote the story. That's the problem. I know how it's going to happen and usually presume that's what's written. Ehehe!  
  
someguy: Ohhhhhh! Crazy carpets! I couldn't remember ^_^; been a long time since I went on one, lol. Ehehe, I've been writing Kai's grandfather's name as Kaido because in other stories I've read, that's how they wrote it. I had no idea why. I'm not sure if one is Japanese and if the others English, or maybe it was Kai's mother that married. I think I had asked in FS, but no one said anything, so I left it that way ^_^ Yep *sighs* Midterms is up! The last week or so has been a little rough, trying to finish the courses up and all, but they've slacked off now (thank god!) I just have one final project left that is due ^_^ RPG's WHEEEEE!!! They are the greatest things around, there like tied with fanfiction ^_^ Lol @ little ending. I think the guy just says he is a photographer genius. FUZZY PICKLES!!!  
  
Dark Magician: Dude! A whole science unit over the weekend _ That must bite! I really pity you! I know what a drag science can be. Lol, we all *almost* feel sorry for Tyson ^_~ Stuart huh? I couldn't remember them. Carlos was the only one cause of all the trouble he caused.  
  
DestinyBabee: Lol, I love the doggies ^_^ and of course I will... actually have now, read your story, lol. Expert? Where? *looks over shoulders* Are ya hallucinating? But it's nice to think you think so ^_^, thank you sooo much *bear hugs ya*  
  
Leina: Lol, new remedy for sleepiness. Read 'Fighting Spirits II', lol. I shouldn't put AN in the story huh? Okie, thanks for the advice ^_^ (- see that thing, the smily. Those are your fault eh? I used to use : ), lol)  
  
twilight knight: Lol, of course he'll live through all the torture. He's Tyson, and I love torturing him ^_^ Yep, no more glory for Tyson, all torture now, lol.  
  
Iceeybabe89: Uh huh! Sora will get competition and so will Kai! ^_^ Yes, I'm evil, hehe. Glad ya liked both chapters. Hehe I miss Mr. Kinomiya's chili already ^_^  
  
Darkpsychic: Lol, glad you like it so much! Hope you enjoy this one just as much ^_^  
  
Achika: Ohhhh, Master Dragoon! Wish I had a beyblade *sigh* but I don't. But I do... ummm... 'Borrow' my friends sometimes, lol. You said you spelt Achika wrong, is Achika an anime character or something? Hope your friend gets better. Let me know how your battle goes, lol.  
  
Well, that's all for now.  
  
Ja! 


	4. Tyson’s Breakfast

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Hey guys!!!! I'm back, and exams are over, WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Sorry I never updated last week. No time . But I should be back on tract now. I have people coming over for the next couple of weeks, but I'll fight to the end for the computer, lol. Nothings stopping me now ^_~  
  
Oh yeah! Before I forget, to anyone here that read my little robot story (hehe), Nightswift is helping me write it so that I'm not so bogged down ^_^ THANKS Nightswift (you changed your name back?)  
  
Okay, enjoy! Oh wait. THANKS also to Jade-55. Chatting with her gave me an idea to bring to life. So thank you. If you're reading this you're sure to recognize it, lol. I'll let the rest of you know at the bottom. I can't ruin it. Lol,  
  
~~~ FIGHTING SPIRITS II ~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 4: Tyson's Breakfast ~  
  
"You mean... you're apart of the 'All-Stars'?" Kenny said disbelieving. /If this is true, and the whole team is like her... we don't stand a chance. / He thought in realization. When Sora told them about the 'All- Starz' being the best, she wasn't kidding.  
  
"Grrr! Of course we're a match for you, even more then a match." Tyson growled.  
  
"Hardly!" Judy said. "We have just analyzed everything. We know all about your style, limits, abilities, everything. So as you can see, you are no match." She said again. Tyson was about ready to jump her but she started talking again. "We don't mean any hard feelings." She said when she saw the anger in the team's eyes. "Please, why don't you head down to the cafeteria for some lunch. Emily, please show them the way!" Judy said and then walked away.  
  
"Yes director. This way please." Emily said as she headed the opposite way of Judy.  
  
* * *  
  
Emily sat with them amazed. She had never seen a real human disposal before.  
  
"Does he always eat this much?" Emily asked.  
  
"Why, going to use it against us?" Tyson grumbled.  
  
"I sorry about that." Emily said sadly. "I was just doing my job."  
  
"Hmph!" Tyson growled as he got up to get some more food.  
  
"Don't worry about him too much." Max laughed. He had really lightened up since the battle. He was still angry for losing, but he knew he'd get another chance to prove himself. "He's usually grumpy on an empty stomach." The others laughed as they nodded their agreement. Emily just smiled at how close they were.  
  
/Their team seemed to be really close, well except for Kai. / She thought looking over at the boy sitting at the corner of the table, arms crossed and eyes close. /But still, they're nothing like us 'All-Starz'. / She thought. /They're all so...happy. Especially Max. / She thought then started blushing, when she realized she was thinking of her boss' son.  
  
After five or so more trips to the cafeteria's buffet, Tyson leaned back in his chair happy, and smiling.  
  
"That...was good." Tyson finally said patting his stomach as he continued to lean back in his chair, but of course he leaned back too far and the chair lost it's footing. Before he had a chance to say another world he was laying on the ground moaning in pain with everyone laughing at him.  
  
/Maybe I was wrong about them being close? / Emily pondered to herself as she started laughing at Tyson too.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Sora said getting out of the Michael's limo.  
  
"Hey no problem!" He smiled. "So where are your friends?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Knowing one of them, a cafeteria if there's one." She thought of Tyson and laughed. Michael nodded and led her there.  
  
Once there she started scanning the area for the Bladebreakers.  
  
"You see them?"  
  
"No, but I hear them." She laughed hearing the groan, which could only belong to Tyson.  
  
"Alright then. I have to be off." He smiled giving her a peck on the cheek as he left. "See you around at the diamond." He called over his shoulder.  
  
Sora was frozen stiff. /Did he just... kiss me? / Sora asked herself, slightly blushing. She did her best to brush it off as she followed the groans and found Tyson on the floor rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Max chimed seeing her first.  
  
"Hey guys. Have a good time." Sora asked and then noticed Emily. "Oh, hello!"  
  
"Hi!" She said slightly curious to who she was, and why Max knew her.  
  
"Emily, this is Sora. She's a good friend of ours that battles with us in tournaments every now and then. Sora, this is Emily. She's a member of the All-Starz." Max smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They both said and shook hands.  
  
"Emily, please come to the meeting room." Came Judy's voice over the announcements.  
  
"Sorry, I got to go. Our team leader just returned." She said then left.  
  
"Well, now that were all here, let's get out of here. We have to stock up the fridge." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Why? You just ate the buffet." Ray asked pointing at a crowd of hungry people who were wondering what happened to all the food.  
  
"That was just the appetizer." Tyson drooled as he started thinking about all the food he's going to eat when he got back to the house.  
  
* * *  
  
The Bladebreakers returned to the house and Tyson lead everyone to the kitchen. They had just left the supermarket up the road and Tyson was acting like a two year old begging for a treat.  
  
"Tyson, how come you're not carrying any of the bags?" Ray asked as he entered the kitchen dropping four bags.  
  
"Yeah! You should have helped." Kenny groaned placing another four bags down.  
  
"I think Tyson should be the one to put everything anyway." Kai said placing his bags down.  
  
"Wha? Are you crazy? Look how many bags are here? I'll be here for hours."  
  
"All for making Tyson pack everything away, say 'I'." Sora said dropping the last of them off along with Max.  
  
"I!!!" Yelled everyone except for Tyson.  
  
"All opposed say 'Nay'." Kenny continued.  
  
"NAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Hehehe, you sound like a horse Tyson!" Max laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"Too bad, so sad, Tyson! Looks like majority wins." Kai said leaving with a smirk. The others laughed and left as well.  
  
"What about the movie?" Tyson sulked. They had also found a nearby Blockbuster and decided to pick up a movie. Unfortunately for Max, the others were along and refused to get another horror movie. Instead they had got some western movie starring John Wayne.  
  
"We'll wait!" Max laughed from the living room.  
  
Tyson sighed and turned around looking at the large quantity of bags, and for the first time in his life he regretted eating so much.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai was sitting in an armchair; Max, Ray, and Max were all sitting on the couch and Sora was sitting on the piano bench.  
  
"Well, what do we do til Tyson's done?" Ray asked, knowing that if they couldn't start the movie yet.  
  
"Oh, I know! Sora, could you teach me how to play the piano?" Max asked.  
  
"I thought you knew." She said playing the song that Max had once played, 'Mary had a little lamb'. "Remember?" She laughed.  
  
"Ehehe, oh yeah! Well, that's just something a friend had taught me." He laughed scratching the back on his head nervously. "As hard as it may be to believe, I know nothing about music."  
  
Sora laughed as she started explaining how to read sheet music, and what each key on the piano is.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmph! This isn't fair. I'm stuck in here doing all the work." Tyson complained hearing the laughter erupt from the living room. He picked up another grocery bag and started unloading it in to the fridge.  
  
He finished unloading that bag and sighed as he saw that there was still a lot more to go.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea!" He smirked as he opened up the lower cabinet doors and found them empty. He started taking all the bags of food and throwing them in. Even the food with 'Please keep refrigerated' on it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmmmm, I think I get it. Do you mind if I practice?" Max said eyeing the piano. He had been dying to learn how to play an instrument...properly for a while now.  
  
"Go ahead." Sora said as she went over on the couch where Max was.  
  
Max sat up straight at the piano and looked at the many keys. /I can do this. / He thought as he picked out a music book with the word 'Beginner' written on it, and then tried playing the first page.  
  
"Hey, I can play!" He smiled just as Tyson walked in.  
  
"Hehe, not bad Maxy! Anyways people, I'm DONE!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Movie!!!" Max cheered.  
  
"I'll go get some popcorn." Ray said as he got up to retrieve it. Before Tyson could stop him it was too late cause he was gone.  
  
/Three...two...one.../ Tyson mentally counted to himself.  
  
"TYSON!!! WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD!!!" Ray yelled. Everyone accusingly glared at Tyson.  
  
"You ate it all?" Kai said astonished. "You are so dead."  
  
"NO!!! NO!!! I DIDN'T EAT IT!!!" Tyson said backing away from everyone. He was being surrounded, and was sweating more then a snowman in Hawaii.  
  
"I told you not to encourage him Max." Sora said sighing.  
  
"Tyson, how in god's name did you eat it all!!!!!" Max screamed.  
  
"WAIT!!! I FOUND IT!!!" Ray yelled out again from the kitchen.  
  
"See!" Tyson laughed innocently, as everyone went to investigate. /Gotta hide! / He said looking around frantically.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is it?" Kenny asked. Ray pointed to all the open cupboards and everyone saw the bags of food.  
  
"TYSON!" They all yelled, but got no reply. They all came out in search of him, but he was gone.  
  
"ARG! He's hiding!" Sora said frustrated.  
  
"Then let's draw him out." Kai smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hehe, they'll never expect to find me down here." Tyson laughed quietly to himself in the basement with all the stadiums for practice. "I'm such a ... what's that smell?" He asked sniffing the air. "It smells like... popcorn!" He said licking his lips. He slowly crept up the stairs a cautiously peeked through the door. Seeing no one he came out and edge along the wall to peek in to the kitchen. There was no one, but there was a full bowl of popcorn lying on the table completely un-protected. Tyson started smirking as he figured he had won the war, not knowing it had just started. "What's that buzzing noise?" He asked himself reaching for the bowl, only to have four blades ambush him as they jumped out of the bowl. "AHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled, more in surprise then pain as the blades sped off to their rightful owners that were covering every possible escape.  
  
"Tyson, look." Ray said surprised and pointed to the cupboards. "It seems you misplaced some stuff." He laughed.  
  
"Chop, chop! We wanna watch our movie, and were starting to get impatient." Max laughed.  
  
Tyson grumbled as he resumed he's job of putting the food in to their appropriate places.  
  
After about an hour of complaining and fifteen minutes of actually work, Tyson had finished the job.  
  
"I swear I'll get you all back for this." He threatened as they headed to the living room with the popcorn so that they could finally watch their western movie.  
  
They popped it in and it instantly started off with gunfire. Apparently two neighboring towns were arguing about land rights and were dueling it out to see who would get to keep it.  
  
/Hehe, this movie gives me an idea. / Tyson smirked evilly as he looked at his unexpected victims, then back to the movie.  
  
The next morning around six am, Tyson was yawning but was managing to grin evilly.  
  
"Hehe, I said I'd have my revenge." He yawned in the kitchen as he filled his pump action super water soaker up.  
  
He then headed upstairs as he started pumping the gun up to the max. He quietly opened all the doors in the hall and looked in. Conveniently all the beds were lined up to be straight ahead when looking in... or when aiming something.  
  
/Hehe, too perfect! / He thought overjoyed as he stood at the end of the hall. He wanted to be prepared to run down the stairs on the other side as soon as he was done, knowing all to well that he'd be chased. He pumped the gun a bit more and then aimed it in the direction of the open doors and grinned happily.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he run down the hall holding the trigger down spraying it in to every single room, and on to every single person that was in each bed.  
  
Everyone jumped when the icy cold water hit them. They all ran to their doors just in time to see Tyson running down the stairs laughing hysterically.  
  
"TYSON!!!! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!" They all screamed and started chasing him.  
  
"MWAHAHA!!! OH NOOOOO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed running down the stairs as fast as he could to get away from the others. When he reached the bottom he turned around and started spraying again. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He started laughing maniacally again, as all the pursuers couldn't move as they defended themselves from the cold water. "MWAHAHAH- Oh crud!" Tyson said as he noticed the gun getting lighter and lighter as the water was running out, until...nothing. His face dropped and he shook it a little as he saw Kai starting to crack his knuckles as he started down the stairs again.  
  
"Ehehe! Hi Kai! How a-a-are y-you?" Tyson asked as Kai stood directly in front of him now.  
  
"Cold. Now, any last words Tyson?" He asked dangerously low.  
  
"More like advice." Tyson smiled. "Always carry a spare!" He said whipping out a mini water gun from under his jacket and fire it at Kai and then resumed his running.  
  
"TYSON!!!" Kai yelled as he resumed his chasing.  
  
* * *  
  
"HUNGRY!" Tyson moaned. The others had confiscated all of his water guns after convincing Kai not to kill him.  
  
"Well, Tyson! When you get up you usually have to make your breakfast. But since were so nice, we leave some for you." Ray said frying up his eggs.  
  
"I thought we did it so Tyson wouldn't burn the place down." Kenny laughed.  
  
"HEY! I can cook." Tyson defended.  
  
"I wouldn't eat." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Why not?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because I ate it before. A moment I *never* want to relive again." Kai answered as the others laughed.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to show you then. Everyone OUT!" He yelled pushing them out of the kitchen.  
  
"But I just finished my eggs." Ray complained.  
  
"Hehe, I'll take care off them." Tyson grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think we should really take the Bladebreakers lightly?" Emily asked.  
  
"Emily calm down! They're not a problem." Judy reassured.  
  
"But we haven't seen Kai battle yet, and he's the team leader. He's bound to be the strongest. And then there is that friend of theirs. She apparently battles with them sometimes, and we know nothing about her, that's two people we know nothing about." Emily exclaimed.  
  
"Do you really think we, the All-Starz need to worry?" Asked a football player.  
  
"We're the best there is!" A basketball player said.  
  
"Calm down you two." Said a baseball player. "I'll decide that when I face them."  
  
"But Michael?" The two tried to talk.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Eddy and Steve. Now then Emily, tell me about them."  
  
* * *  
  
After Tyson had 'taken care' of Ray's eggs. He set out on the mission to cook breakfast for everyone one.  
  
"Now, what kind off meal should I whip up?" He asked himself looking through some old cookbooks in the kitchen. "Ohhhh, this looks good." He said upon seeing a picture of an omelet. "I'll make that." He smiled. "Now it says I need three eggs per omelet. So one for Max, Kenny, Sora, Ray, and I guess I should cook for Kai too."  
  
"PLEASE DON'T!!!" Came a plea from the living room, but Tyson completely ignored him and continued on with his conservation to himself.  
  
"And I'm good for about five, so that's ten omelets. Ten times three is...ummm..." He wondered as he started counting his fingers.  
  
"THIRTY!" Yelled Kenny.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Tyson yelled back. "Okay, thirty." He said looking for the eggs. He found a box, but there were only ten eggs. "Guess, I'll have to change the recipe." He said as he took out a big bowl and brought the eggs over to it. "'Step one. Put eggs in bowl.' Hey I can do that. Cooking is easy." He smiled placing the eggs in the bowl, shell and all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Think we should eat it?" Max asked.  
  
"Most definitely not." Kenny said, Kai agreeing with him fully.  
  
"Well, he is using a recipe book." Sora said leaning towards the idea of eating it with Max.  
  
"But I just heard him say 'I'll have to change the recipe'." Ray said.  
  
"He'll be heart broken if we don't eat it guys." Max said.  
  
"And we'll all be dead if we do." Kai said matter-of-factly.  
  
* * *  
  
"'Add salt and pepper.' Hehe, what's the big deal?" He said adding the salt and pepper; unfortunately the top fell off the salt shaker. "Oppps.. Oh well, I'll add sugar to cover it up." He said adding lots of sugar.  
  
"Next 'Mix it together.' Mix it together?" He said looking in to the bowl. There were no liquids, how could he possibly mix it together. "Oh, I have to crack the eggs." He said in realization, as he took a masher and started crushing the eggshells and then stirring everything.  
  
"'Add some red or green peppers to flavor.'" Tyson walked over to the fridge in search of peppers, but quickly realized there weren't any. "Hmmm? What's something everyone likes?" He pondered looking in to the fridge some more and came out with a bottle of peanut butter. "Hey yeah! Everyone likes peanut butter." He said happily as he opened the jar and spooned some in to his mixing bowl and started stirring.  
  
"'Heat up a pan and fry it.'" Tyson did as the book said and then poured in his mixture, which was relatively think and sticky. "Cooking is easy." Tyson smiled again.  
  
* * *  
  
"We really should try and eat it, even just a little bite." Ray said realizing that Max was right. If they didn't eat it, Tyson would be hurt.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I want to *live*." Kai said still refusing, not caring for Tyson's feelings.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tyson called from the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing is getting me to move in to that kitchen." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Scared?" Max laughed.  
  
"Petrified." He stated.  
  
"Come on Kai! How bad can it be?" Sora asked as the others had left.  
  
"Bad!" He said, plain and simple.  
  
"Please?" Sora begged sitting beside him on the couch.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. No!" He said crossing his arms. Sora moved closer.  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Stop it. Your suppose to be my girlfriend, and girlfriends don't try to kill there boyfriends with breakfast, if that's what you'd call that." Kai grumbled, refusing to move. Sora gave him a little kiss, and asked again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Like a little kiss is gonna make me risk my life." He smirked. Sora gave him another kiss, longer and more passionate.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY! AND WE CAN'T EAT MY MASTERPIECE WITHOUT YOU!!!" Tyson wailed out hungry.  
  
"I'm doing them a favor my staying her you know." He said looking at Sora, yet she still pleaded him to go. He final sighed frustrated and gave in. "Fine. I'll die. I always thought I'd go out with a bang, but hey, I guess an omelet is just as good." /Hmph! Grandpa said love is weak. Boy was he wrong. Love is deadly. / He laughed to himself.  
  
Sora smiled as they headed to the kitchen to see a gleaming Tyson and three frightened boys.  
  
"I told you." Kai whispered to Sora as they sat down. That was when she saw the 'masterpiece'. Her faced twisted up in a mix of disgust and fear.  
  
"If I'm gonna die I'm taking you with me." Kai whispered to her in a bit of a laugh. "Meaning, you have to eat that... 'Masterpiece'. Sora gulped nervously as she looking at it.  
  
"So... what's in it?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's a secret!" Tyson beamed.  
  
"That's what I was afraid off." Ray frowned.  
  
* * *  
  
"I seriously don't know why it turned out so bad." Tyson said. Even he had to agree, that that omelet should be a health hazard.  
  
"You added way to much salt." Kai said.  
  
"And you added sugar, that's not normal." Ray continued.  
  
"You put peanut butter in it. What's wrong with cheese?" Kenny asked.  
  
"You burned the omelets." Max added.  
  
"And I don't think you shelled the eggs at all." Sora finished.  
  
"Shell?" Tyson asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Hehehe I'm done. Anybody want an omelet? Lol. Did you know peanut butter omelets really exist? The thing in the chapter that Jade-55 I was talking about was the water guns, lol. THANKS!!! I wasn't sure of what to write about but then I remembered the water gun, lol. I just had to use it ^_^  
  
Well then time for the thanks.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
aika-chan: Glad you found it amusing, lol. And me... torture Tyson? What do you mean, lol. *Acts innocent* I'm just a sweet lil ol' writer, lol. More torture on the way, well it's not that I'm torturing him, more like keeping him in character, lol (at least that's my excuse ^_~).  
  
Nightswift: You changed yer name again? Anyway, I can't use Tala. He's over in Russia somewhere planning world domination with Voltaire and Boris or something. Bunch of miserable old goats, lol. But I love Tala, he's cool ^_^ Yeah, I got to figure out a good OC *ponders* Hehe, complaining about me taking down my fic, and then you say you took down yours *shakes finger* lol. But you know my plans for WTDBU.  
  
nObOdY: Ehehe, sorry! Guess you kinda had to wait longer for this one. *Whistles innocently and then runs to next reviewer* ^_^;  
  
KaWaIi^-^tEnShI: Hiya what's up? Don't worry bout it, glad to know you still enjoy it ^_~ Have fun on your trip? Doesn't it suck when they have no computers *sniff* I understand the pain, lol.  
  
someguy: Dude, long review! ^_^ Lol if Tyson's stupidity irritates you... maybe you shouldn't have read this one ^_^; with the egg an all, lol. About the stadium (baseball) I think I'll have professionals play there. But the days there aren't any games it's open to the public. You'll find out what happen to the Bladesharks when we get back to Japan, hehehe! Fighting Spirits III, lol. Let's worry about Fighting Spirits II first. People may get sick of it *shrugs*. Hehe, the little voice shall return, don't you worry about that ^_~ My crazy carpet experience sounds quite similar, lol. I don't think I'll have the tournament, just a match between the teams, because it's just too boring writing it all out (and presuming reading) un-necessary battles. Your predictions aren't quite right, sorry, lol. Guess I'm being unpredictable again since I'm moving away from the series ^_^ Interesting ending, lol.  
  
shadow lugia: I'll keep posting ^_~ Usually once a week! Hope you enjoyed this too.  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Glad you like it ^_~  
  
SinisterFireDragon: Lol, yes he is. But aren't we all, lol.  
  
DestinyBabee: Her being rich makes everything easier ^_^ But I wish I had that cash ^_^ Sing again, eh? ^_^ I had an idea, but I can't tell. It does deal with music and singing, which was the reason for Sora's music lessons in this chapter, but that's all I'm saying ^_^.  
  
Lady Sapphire: I think I got the solution to the upcoming problems, may change as time progresses though. Good luck in your exams, but I read your story the other day and your out so... good job, lol.  
  
Iceeybabe89: Hiya! Yep, lots of problems and hopefully kawaii-ness approaching. I hope I can write it out well.  
  
Darkpsychic: Glad to know another reader out there likes my story ^_^ *feels on top of the world*  
  
Leina: Lol got the hots for Michael too, lol. What about poor Richi? Better get him some chicken, lol. You like relationship troubles don't you, or do you just wanna see Kai pout? ^_^.  
  
Jade-55: Hey, no worries. Yeah, I would never get in a car with Tyson. I value my life, lol. Hehe, the water guns! I so had to write it. I was laughing for like a week, if not more, about the water guns ^_^ 


	5. Emily’s Crush Revealed

GOMEN NASAI!!!! Ack, I know, I'm horrible!!! I'm starting to getting writer's block for this one (Actually I just don't know how to get to where I want to .) Then again it could just be cause I wasn't feeling too well. But I feel pretty good right now ^-^  
  
Anyways here's the next chapter. I know it's a week late : ( but we had lotsa company over and stuff so it seemed that the household was against having me on the PC, but it's just me and my parents again. I'll try and get the next one out soon.  
  
* * *  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 5: Emily's Crush Revealed ~ (AN: I had no idea what to call this .)  
  
* * *  
  
After attempting to eat Tyson's oh-so-wonderful breakfast, they all decided that it would be best to find a restaurant.  
  
"Hold on guys! I'm gonna feed these omelets to the birds." Tyson called to the others from the kitchen as he scooped up the omelets and placed them on a paper plate and carried it out in to the backyard.  
  
"Think the birds are stupid enough?" Kai mumbled putting on a jacket as the others snickered.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson got to the large back yard, and saw a squirrel running across the yard. As soon as he noticed Tyson he stopped to try and sense danger.  
  
"Here you go little guy." Tyson bent down placing the food on the ground to coaxed the little squirrel over and stepped back to watch. /He ought to like it. It does have peanut butter in it. / He thought as he saw the squirrel sniff it cautiously. It then picked up a little piece and put it in its mouth to taste. Tyson smiled proudly, satisfied to know that there were creatures out there that enjoyed his cooking, or at least that's what it seem like because it didn't take long for the squirrel to spit out the omelet in disgust, and kicked some dirt on it so that it would never be seen again.  
  
"WHY YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE FUR BALL!!!" Tyson yelled as he started to chase the squirrel around the backyard. The squirrel ran up the tallest tree there and Tyson being Tyson decided to follow.  
  
Tyson climbed branch after branch up the tree but of course the squirrel had the advantage and started throwing acorns at Tyson to defend its nest.  
  
"OUCH!" Tyson cried as he covered his heading while sitting on one of the branches defenseless. The squirrel finally ran out of acorns and fled from the tree. "Stupid rat." Tyson cried rubbing his sore head and looked down. "Oh crap! How'd I get up here?" He yelped as he clung to the tree's trunk.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Kai said irritated from his position on the wall.  
  
"Dunno! Maybe we should go check on him." Max suggested. Everyone nodded and headed for the backyard. They all saw the omelets lying on the ground but there was no Tyson.  
  
"TYSON!" Ray yelled out.  
  
"HELP!" Came the reply.  
  
"Where...where are you?" Kenny said looking around.  
  
"UP THE TREE!" Tyson cried. They all went over to the tree to see Tyson all the way at the top, hugging the tree for dear life.  
  
"What? You do home delivery?" Kai asked as he recalled Tyson's words, which were 'Hold on guys! I'm gonna feed these omelets to the birds.'  
  
"Shut up Kai! And GET! ME! DOWWWWN!!!" He screeched.  
  
"Maybe there is a ladder in the tool shed." Ray said disappearing.  
  
"Can't you just climb back down?" Sora asked. Tyson shook his head, he was too afraid.  
  
Moments later Ray returned with a ladder and set it up along the tree.  
  
"Climb down Tyson!" Ray called up. Tyson looked down, the ladder was still about a meter or so too short.  
  
"No!" He called back and hugged the tree more.  
  
"Look you tree hugger. Get down now so we can go eat a decent meal." Kai growled in frustration. Even with all the fear Tyson was experiencing, he still managed to stick his tongue out at Kai.  
  
"I'll go call the authorities." Kenny sighed and left.  
  
"So much for breakfast." Max mumbled and sat down on the grass.  
  
Within the hour, a fire truck had arrived along with several reporters for various local newspapers. There were also people from the neighborhood appearing to see what the huge commotion was about.  
  
"This is embarrassing." Kenny groaned as he brought his hand to his face and dragged it down.  
  
"Well I might as well try and cook something up because we aren't gonna get to a restaurant in time for breakfast." Sora sighed as she headed inside.  
  
"Maybe we should have just gotten delivery." Max yawned. Watching Tyson complain in the tree was losing its amusement.  
  
"Is that you Max?" Came a voice. Max looked up to see Emily along with three other people.  
  
"Emily?" Max said as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to see what all the commotion was about." She explained.  
  
"We?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah! These are my teammates; Steve, Eddy, and out team leader Michael." Emily introduced as she pointed everyone out.  
  
"Hi!" They all said.  
  
"Hi!" Max smiled shaking there hands. "This is Chief, and Ray. Kai is standing over there watching our other member Tyson, who somehow managed to get stuck up in the tree." He said laughing. "Oh yeah and Sora's inside."  
  
/Sora? / Michael asked himself.  
  
"STOP PULLING MY LEG!!! I'M GONNA FALL!!!" Tyson yelled at the fireman who was pulling on his leg trying to get him down. All the people below laughed and snapped pictures.  
  
"I can't wait for the newspapers tomorrow." Ray laughed.  
  
After another thirty minutes or so, they finally got Tyson down; unfortunately for Tyson it wasn't a safe landing. When the fireman finally got Tyson off the branch and on to his shoulder, he started to climb down the ladder, however Tyson was still freaking out and accidentally fell off of the fireman's shoulder and on to an unexpected Max who was sitting below flirting...talking to Emily.  
  
"Are you sure your okay Max?" Emily asked after she retrieved more ice from the kitchen and returned to the living room. Her whole team was smirking at her tending to the boy's every need.  
  
"I'm the one that fell from a tree, and Max is getting the treatment." Tyson complained.  
  
"Here then." Kai said throwing Tyson a bag of ice to shut him up, but Tyson missed the catch so the ice hit him in the face.  
  
"OUCH! KAI!!!" He complained more rubbing his nose. Kai just rolled his eyes in irritation and leaned against a wall.  
  
"So how did you get up that tree?" Steve asked Tyson curiously while laughing, however Tyson refused to answer.  
  
"I believe I had enough people laugh at me today thank you very much." Tyson said crossing his arms.  
  
"Whatever. We'll read it in tomorrows paper then." Michael laughed as Tyson's face went pale. He had completely forgotten about the news reporters.  
  
"Oh! I should give Sora a hand with breakfast." Ray said remembering that she had disappeared some time ago as he left.  
  
"Is that Sora Tsuki?" Michael finally asked.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Kai asked glaring.  
  
"I met her the other day. She owns a big baseball stadium that I always go to, but I didn't know she was a Bladebreaker." Michael said amazed.  
  
"BREAKFAST!!!" Ray called from the kitchen.  
  
"You're welcomed to stay." Kenny said as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
"OH YEAH!!!" Tyson yelled running.  
  
"Didn't he just fall out of a tree?" Emily asked laughing.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Tyson yelled back as the others soon followed.  
  
"Hi Sora!" Michael smiled entering the kitchen. Sora froze, that voice sounded familiar. She turned around to see Michael; she started cursing herself for her bad luck. Next time she met with she was planning on telling him about her boyfriend, but unfortunately she was caught off guard.  
  
"Hi." She said bluntly placing a plate of pancakes on the table, which Tyson's mouth acted like a magnet to. Unfortunately Ray was a little too quick for him today and grabbed the plate and started serving everyone else. Tyson grumbled as he watch the pancake pile get smaller and smaller.  
  
"Are you sure you can eat that much Steve?" Tyson asked as he looked at Steve's plate drooling.  
  
"Yeah? I'm sure I can handle ONE WHOLE pancake Tyson. Thanks for your concern." He said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Don't take your eye off the food Steve!" Max warned from the other side of the table.  
  
"Okay?" He said baffled.  
  
"I'm only concerned because that's a REALLY big pancake." Tyson continued drooling.  
  
"Uh huh!" Steve said cutting it up in to smaller pieces. "Hey where's the maple syrup?"  
  
"In the fridge." Tyson said as he hid both his hands behind his back. "Should be on the top shelf." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Okay!" Steve said heading for the fridge. "I don't see it." He said rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"It's in the back." Tyson said as he brought the syrup out from behind his back and smothered Steve's pancake in it and started licking his lips.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Maybe in the bottom." Tyson said as he lifted the most fearsome weapon around... his fork. It only took a mere second for Tyson to make the one, but rather large pancake disappear.  
  
"I still don't see it." Steve complained.  
  
"Oh wait, here it is!" Tyson said lifting the bottle. Steve thanked him and returned to his empty plate.  
  
"Ummm.... Where did it go?" Steve asked looking around. Max looked over at him.  
  
"Did you turn away?"  
  
"I went to get the syrup." He said completely confused. Max nodded smiling and pointed at Tyson.  
  
"Grrrr...TYSON!!!" Steve said chasing Tyson.  
  
Ray sighed and continued serving people.  
  
"Eddy! Would you like some pancakes?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure thing man. I love pancakes." Eddy said taking Steve's seat. Ray gave him a pancake and went on.  
  
"Are you sure you can eat that much Eddy?" Tyson asked, as he seemed to spring out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes I am, and you're not getting it." He said putting the syrup on his pancakes. He saw what happened to Steve, and he was going to make sure that Tyson never got his.  
  
"Do you like magic?" Tyson asked randomly.  
  
"Yeah!" Eddy said slightly taken back by the question.  
  
"Really?! Well I have a trick for you." Tyson smiled taking a step back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing up my sleeves, right?" Tyson said shaking them and Eddy nodded as everyone watched the 'magic trick'. "Pocket's are empty?" He said pulling the pockets out. Eddy once again nodded.  
  
"Hehe, this is my favorite part." Max whispered to Emily laughing.  
  
"Hocus pocus!!!" Tyson yelled as he picked up Eddy's pancake. "Make this pancake disappear!" He yelled as he started running away.  
  
"TYSON!!!!" He screamed after it clicked and followed in the chase. It didn't take him long to catch up to Tyson because of his speed, but it also didn't take Tyson long to demolish the pancake with his own kind of speed.  
  
"Wow! It worked!" Emily laughed as Eddy came back with an empty plate sighing.  
  
"Well then Tyson. Since you...once again did all the eating. I think you should do the dishes." Sora said smirking.  
  
"Hocus pocus!!!" Tyson yelled as he started running again.  
  
"I think he disappeared." Ray laughed.  
  
"I'll help you." Emily offered with a laugh as the guys headed to the living room.  
  
- Sora and Emily -  
  
"Is Tyson always like that?"  
  
"Like what? Hungry, a magician, or a really fast runner?" Sora asked as the two laughed, Sora washing and Emily drying.  
  
"S'cuse me ladies." Max said as he reached for a glass over the sink, filled it with water, and left again. This was when Sora noticed Emily was a little flushed.  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked slightly concerned. "You looked a little flush."  
  
"F-fine!" She squeaked.  
  
"Oh! I get it." Sora said grinning.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Emily said avoiding eye contact, as Sora laughed at her.  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"Tell what?" Emily asked, as she turned immensely red, knowing that Sora knew about her crush on Max. But Sora grinned and chuckled.  
  
"That you-"  
  
"Sorry again girls!" Max chimed as he brought back his glass and placed it in the sink. Emily was glowing and Sora was trying not to laugh as she moved out of the way. "Something wrong Emily?"  
  
"NO!" She squeaked loudly.  
  
"Okay? If you say so." Max smiled and left. Emily let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed in to one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"Do I still need to answer the question after that?" Sora laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Arg! Shut up! You almost revealed my most private secret. " Emily said as she just started to calm down.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have a question." Kenny said.  
  
"And that would be?" Michael asked throwing his baseball up and catching it when it fell.  
  
"Could we have a team battle with you guys?"  
  
"We'd have to discuss it with the director." Eddy said.  
  
"You mean Maxy's mom?" Tyson said.  
  
"What?! Director Judy is your mother?" Steve said surprised.  
  
"Yep!" Max laughed at all the faces the All-Starz were making.  
  
"Wow." Was all that they could say.  
  
"Wow what?" Emily asked walking in with Sora.  
  
"Max's is director Judy's son." Eddy said.  
  
"Oh that." Emily said sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oh that? You mean... you knew?" Michael said staring at Emily.  
  
"Yeah! While you were slacking off from beyblading at the diamond...AGAIN!! I met them." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"I wasn't slacking off. I was training for upcoming matches." Michael declared.  
  
"What's baseball got to do with beyblading?" Tyson laughed as he pictured Michael batting his blade in to the bowl.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll see when we battle won't you?" Michael laughed. "I can't tell you all my secrets."  
  
"Sure you can!" Tyson grinned even though he knew he wouldn't be receiving a response any time soon.  
  
After a while of chatting Emily had called up Judy to see if they could set up a battle.  
  
"Director? Hi it's Emily!" Everyone heard her say in to the phone as they all eased dropped. "Yes were at the Bladebreakers' resistance and they want to know if we can arrange a battle...Yes, but...I know but... well...okay. I'll tell them." She said hanging up the phone and returned to the living room.  
  
"WELL?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"She said... that you guys are no match for us and that it'd be a waste of time." Emily said looking away from everyone.  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"However, she is willing to have a one-on-one match with anyone from your team, and if you win, we'll have an official match." She said smiling.  
  
"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!!!" Tyson yelled grabbing his jacket putting it on and running down the street. Everyone sighed as they started putting on their jackets, when Tyson appeared again.  
  
"That was quick!"  
  
"Ummm... where is it again?"  
  
* * *  
  
They all got to the BBA Research Facility in no time and the All-Starz lead them to their training arena.  
  
"WOW!!! IT'S GINORMOUS!!!"  
  
"Is that a word?" Kenny questioned. Tyson just shrugged not knowing.  
  
"Welcome again Bladebreakers." Said Judy as she appeared through one of the doors.  
  
"This time is going to be different." Tyson said pumping his fists in to the air.  
  
"Choose your opponent. We choose Steve."  
  
"Whom do we send in?" Kenny whispered to the other Bladebreakers so that the other team didn't hear.  
  
"I dunno. You're the Chief." Ray said.  
  
"I'm sooo ready." Tyson said.  
  
"But they already have data on you. They'll be able to anticipate your every move before you even think it." Kenny argued.  
  
"Well then I guess it's either Kai or Sora." Ray concluded.  
  
"You wanna go Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Not really." He said.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"If you want." She answered as they started to break their huddle.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Kenny yelled as everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?" They all asked a bit taken by his outburst.  
  
"Use your *special* power." Kenny said loud enough for the other team to hear. Sora looked at him funny but nodded as she went on.  
  
"Special power?" The other team said.  
  
"Blader's Ready?!" Judy yelled from the side.  
  
"Pst! Kenny, shouldn't we like...hide the special powers." Ray whispered.  
  
"They collect data, interpret it and use it against us. But the special powers doesn't have a solution. It will give us the edge we need." Kenny whispered back smirking at his pure genius.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRRIIIIPPPPPP!!!!" Judy yelled. "Pay close attention everyone." She said as they launched their blades, and Kenny took out Dizzi to get some info of his own.  
  
"TRYHORN!!!"  
  
"FANG!!!"  
  
"Well Dizzi?" Kenny asked as he saw the two blades circling.  
  
"Tryhorn is really strong Kenny, but... there isn't any information on him. It's like... he doesn't exist." Dizzi said in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it's true." Judy said watching the battle. "We made them."  
  
"WHAT?!" The others yelled.  
  
"Finish it Steve." Judy commanded.  
  
"TRYHORN STAMPEDE ATTACK!!!" Steve yelled as his bit-beast revealed itself.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"AGILITY!!!" Sora yelled narrowly missing the attack.  
  
"Hahahaha, feel my power." Steve laughed.  
  
"Guys, now! Put your blades down." Kenny said pushing them towards Sora.  
  
Sora heard four clunks behind her and smirked, as all the All-Starz thought they had lost a few marbles since they were throwing their blades away.  
  
"You're so done." Sora smiled. Judy looked at her like she was some deformed monster.  
  
"And how do you pl-"  
  
"PACK ATTACK!!! LEAD THEM TO BATTLE!!!" Sora yelled as the blades behind her jumped to life and in to the bowl. They instantly circled Tryhorn and closed in smashing him. The All-Starz just stared in disbelief. Never before had they seen such a thing happen.  
  
"Emily...analysis?" Judy asked.  
  
"We...we have nothing." She said sorting through the computers.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ummmm... what do I do?" Steve said, not having a clue on how to fight against it.  
  
"FINISH HIM!!!" Sora yelled as all five blades smashed one final time in to Tryhorn, sending him out of the bowl. Everyone raised their hands as the blades returned to them.  
  
"Na na na na na na!!!" Tyson said as he had his back turned to everyone waving his butt back in forth. "We win, you lose!" He kept saying in a singsong tone.  
  
"What happened?" Judy asked again.  
  
"I... don't know!" Emily said. "There wasn't any information recorded."  
  
"There must have been something!" Judy said starting to get aggravated.  
  
"You know? Maybe we shouldn't come back for a team battle. They're obviously not a match for *us*." Tyson smirked.  
  
"ONE WEEK!" Steve said angrily. "One week, I want a rematch." He said.  
  
"Will be there." Ray said proudly as they left.  
  
Judy started going over the print outs from the battle, and Emily was right, there was nothing. Not even a simple energy output.  
  
"How can this be?" Judy grumbled looking at the information before her. "Our data said that we were better. That they were nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
"THAT WAS GREAT!!!" Tyson yelled, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and they'll be so worked up about that attack, they won't be able to prepare for Tyson's Dragon Breathes, or Kai's Rebirth." Kenny smiled.  
  
"We are so going to win this!" Ray cheered.  
  
The next morning everyone was up nice and early to get in some training. Except today, Tyson wasn't the problem, instead Kenny was. Late last night Kenny had gotten on to the computer and hasn't gotten off since.  
  
"COME ON CHIEF!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"In a minute." Kenny said motioning his hand for him to go away.  
  
"You said that like ten minutes ago." Tyson complained.  
  
"Fine, I just have to use the washroom first." Kenny said leaving Tyson in the room.  
  
Tyson looked around and sat in the computer with nothing to do. He started to twirl around in the chair, and rolled around a bit. He was really starting to like this chair.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenny stood in the washroom waiting. His plan was to wait so long, knowing Tyson would get fed up with waiting and then head downstairs. After he was gone, he'd get back on that computer.  
  
Looking at his watch he concluded it had been ten minutes since he went in, and deciding that that was a long enough wait, he'd return to the Pentium IV processing unit. Opening the door and stepping in to the hallway his eye's widened in horror.  
  
"TYSON!!! WATCH OUT!!!" He yelled as he saw Tyson sitting in the computer chair, which was moving with great speed down the corridor and towards Kenny.  
  
* * *  
  
"How much longer are they going to be?" Sora asked sitting on the couch.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Not much longer." Max smiled.  
  
"LOOK GUYS!!!" Ray screamed coming around the corner with a newspaper. "Tyson made the front page."  
  
* * *  
  
Gotta figure out what I'm gonna write for the news article ^-^ Anyways, once again, GOMEN!!!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Nightswift: You want Sora to slap him huh? Hehehe, stop jumping ahead ^-~ Chill girl, I'm not a huge Michael fan, but he's there and I'm gonna use him. I prefer him over Eddy and Steve anyways. And I know, I still remember Max and Emily, there slowly moving along. I don't want to rush them too much. Well that, and I know where I want the "I love you" confession to take place. *pictures it* ^-^ Kawaii! LMAO! I never even thought of pairing Tyson up with Sora. *dies* But I doubt it would work cause they don't have that kind of relationship. As for the OC for Kai... still thinking about it. But isn't Tiera for Tyson?  
  
mystic-water: Glad you like em. Sorry for the loooong wait .  
  
akia-chan: Lol, glad you still enjoy it.  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Jade-55 gave me the idea of the water guns. After chattin with her I laughed for days ^-^ You don't like Michael either huh, lol. Read the first bit of my reply to Nightswift (first one) ^-^  
  
someguy: Mid-terms actually went pretty good. I was surprised ^-^ Thanks for asking. I take it you're not a fan of 'Tyson the chef', lol (me neither). Xin nain kaui le ^-^ But how is that pronounced . I e-mailed my friends that, but when they asked me about it at school, I couldn't say it, lol ^-^; Hehe, how many songs have you written for me now ^-^ *feels happy*  
  
moon234188: Lol, I think I'd prefere the horror film ^-^  
  
inu-chan: Glad you think so, let's hope I can deliver.  
  
SinisterFireDragon: Ahhh, Konnichi wa Dark Mag... SinisterFireDragon, lol. NO! Don't die *tries to resurrect you* Did it work? I don't remember all that CPR stuff .  
  
DestinyBabee: LMAO Village idiot... I love that. Almost as much as miserable ol' goat ^-^ hehe, I never heard of that before. Village idiot *snickers*  
  
wild-catz: Glad you liked it.  
  
Jade-55: Lol, of course I used it. After chattin with you I laughed for like a week, hehe, still is. O.o I don't think you should let Ian cook for you, lol. *Wonders how they'd ever survive survival training*  
  
nObOdY: *hides* Sorry, but it won't all be like that. I'm not that good at mushy sappy scenes. I actually prefer writing humor, but I love romance. ^-^ Pretty corny but hey, lol.  
  
Lady Sapphire: Lol burn the house down huh? I couldn't do that, nope. And I was actually thinking of making Tyson a wee bit brighter in the future; of course he'll go back. It's a more spur of the moment thing, lol. I actually (surprisingly) never got the sixteen year old / cartoon comment... well online anyways. My friends at school, ALL THE TIME!!! So now everyday after school I'll say, "Gotta get home and watch my cartoons!" Lol. They just sigh.  
  
Leina: Ahhh, cramming. I remember doing it for exams. Hey! Did you know books could fly? For some weird reason, around here every time during exams, textbooks can be seen in the air. But they're really stupid and crash-land all the time, lol. You're the first to like the Michael thing. Lol. Everyone else wants Sora to slap him, lol.  
  
Dark Psychic: Lol, you sure you don't want a peanut butter omelet. Shells included. ^-^ you want him slapped too, lol. Read reply to Nightswift (first one) ^-^  
  
ShadowDragon22: Hehe, soon? Sorry, I'm behind the eight ball this week. But here's the chapter, enjoy, and glad you like it.  
  
Moon Elf/Canadian Zero: Torture Tyson lover huh? Lol, me too! Lol.  
  
Achika: Lol, I don't know many Max fans ^-^ I think you're the first. Too bad you lost your battle. Did you demand a rematch? I would if I could but I can't cause I got no blade *sigh* but one day I shall. ^-^  
  
*LOOKS* DUDE!!!! 18 ^-^ You guys kick ass! 


	6. A Barbeque?

Hey people! It's a little late but not as late as last time ^-^; I'm really sorry though. I got a bad case of writer's block! So if anyone out there has a good scenario to spare, please let me know. I got a fairly good idea for the next chapter, and at the end of this chapter you'll know what's in the next. Anyways, I hope you lot enjoys this ^-^  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 6: A Barbeque? ~  
"LOOK GUYS!!!" Ray screamed coming around the corner with a newspaper. "Tyson made the front page."  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing and sure enough there was Tyson in black and white. He was sitting up in the tree hugging it and screaming with the fireman pulling on his leg.  
  
"What's it say Ray?" Max asked as he was laughing uncontrollably. Ray smirked as he turned to the first page where the article was written and started reading aloud.  
  
"Yesterday morning at the Tsuki estate, a visitor by the name of Tyson Kinomiya of the Bladebreakers was found stuck up in tree hanging on to it for dear life. One of his friends, and team captain said, 'I dunno. We came out to look for him after he said he was going to come out and feed the birds something,' He also said-"  
  
"LIES!!! LIES I TELL YOU!!!" Tyson interrupted coming down the stairs with Kenny as everyone started laughing.  
  
"I agree. They called me 'Tyson's friend'. Where on Earth do they come up with it?" Kai asked aloud.  
  
"WHAT?! Here I am being insulted by this paper-"  
  
"Actually all of them." Ray added lifting up three other newspapers, all of which Tyson was on the cover of.  
  
"GRRR!!! I'm being insulted by every paper around, and your complaining that you were called my friend."  
  
"What? It's an insult to me," Kai said calmly from his seat, unaware of the evil glare that he was getting, and that Tyson was now about ready to pounce his 'friend'.  
  
"Hey Chief? What happened to you? You look a little sore?" Max said noticing Kenny moving to the couch slowly and then just falling on it so he wouldn't have to bend.  
  
"'What happened to me' you ask? Tyson decided to play airplane with Sora's computer chair is what happened," Kenny grumbled. "I was using the washroom, and when I came out, here comes Tyson, flying down the hall on the chair. He was moving at such a speed that even Dragoon couldn't keep up."  
  
"Chief?" Tyson complained, "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Tell it to the foot you rolled over," Kenny said crossing his arms, making Tyson feel very bad.  
  
"How about I make you something to eat as an apologized?" Tyson asked.  
  
"NO!" Kenny yelled grabbing a pillow off of the couch to hide himself under.  
  
"What?" Tyson said surprised.  
  
"Tyson, why do you want to kill Kenny?" Kai asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Did you already forget the taste of that..."  
  
"Thing? Mistake? Weapon?" Kai suggested.  
  
"Weapon?!" Ray asked laughing.  
  
"Why not? I have a theory that it's very hazardous to health," Kai said as if in deep thought.  
  
"THEN YOU MAKE BREAKFASAT!!!" Tyson yelled. "We haven't eaten yet, so YOU make it," Tyson said folding his arms, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"Fine," Kai said with a shrug as he left the living room and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Heheh, now he'll see what it's like to cook," Tyson grinned.  
  
"Actually..." Kenny started, having came out from under the pillow.  
  
"What?" Tyson hated the word 'actually'. It usually meant he was wrong about something.  
  
"He usually does all the cooking anyways," Kenny said as everyone laughed.  
  
"What...do you...mean?" Tyson said even though he understood completely as everyone started laughing at him again.  
  
"Well," Ray started. "Kai is always the first up so he usually tosses on breakfast for everyone...everyday."  
  
"I thought you cooked it?" Tyson said, realizing that all the breakfasts he had ever shoveled down screaming how good it tasted was in fact Kai's cooking.  
  
"Nope!" Ray smiled. "It was Kai!"  
  
Tyson got up and snuck a peek in to the kitchen. He saw Kai moving here and there, shaking a pan of Tatars around like a pro. Tyson slowly walked in to investigate.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure they don't stick and burn to the pan," He said bluntly then turned his back.  
  
The smell was making Tyson extremely hunger, and it looked so appealing to him. He wanted to eat it, and he wanted to eat it now, but it wasn't cooked yet. It was then Tyson noticed it was on low heat.  
  
/Hmmm, if I put it on high, it should cook faster. /  
  
* * *  
  
"How long til Kai kicks him out?" Ray asked looking at the kitchen doors in anticipation.  
  
"Should be soon. I remember when he wanted to 'help' during Christmas when Mariah and I were baking cookies."  
  
"What ever happened in there?" Ray asked recalling that event.  
  
"Well..."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Hey it's really coming along," Mariah smiled mixing her batter.  
  
"Can I help?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Don't the others need help?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, not really! Please! Cooking's my passion!" Tyson smiled.  
  
"I guess. Here continue stirring this," Mariah said pulling Tyson in to her spot showing him what to do, and then gave him an apron.  
  
Tyson looked at the dough hungrily as he stirred it. The smell of the cinnamon finding it's way to his nose, he subconsciously started licking his lips.  
  
"Sora? Where's the coconut?" Mariah asked looking in the top cupboards. Sora shrugged not knowing as she went to aid her friend, and Tyson grinned.  
  
/I'm so hungry. I...I got to try some. To make sure it's got enough sugar of course. / He thought as he laid the wooden spoon down and placed the tip of his index finger in the doughy batter and brought it out and in to his mouth. /Mmmmmmmm! I mean I... I couldn't tell if there was enough sugar...maybe a little more. / He thought bringing the bowl to his face.  
  
"AHHHH, TYSON!!!" Mariah yelled seeing Tyson gulp down her hard work.  
  
"Uh oh!" Tyson said wiping his face in the apron and then tossing it aside as he ran out the door, Mariah right on his tail with a rolling pin.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"We ended up having to make more batter for the cooki-"  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a yell as Tyson was running for his life away from the kitchen, Kai right on his tail with the spatula. Tyson ran in to the living room coming to a dead end. There were two exits on the opposite side of the room where Kai was.  
  
/ Gotta think fast! / He told himself still running away. That's when he saw the open window. /YES! / Tyson yelled jumping through it, or least that was the plan. Poor Tyson didn't fit through.  
  
"Errrrrr... ARG!!!" Tyson complained as he half hung out of the window.  
  
"Well?" Kai smirked. "Isn't this convenient," He continued pointing at Tyson's rear on the inside and his head on the out. "We won't be able to hear him scream when I attack."  
  
"You can't do that!" Max said wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes I can. And will. I let him go too many times before," Kai laughed happily at the thought of what he was about to do. He took a couple steps back and pulled out his trusty launcher and bit-beast, Dranzer.  
  
"But Kai!" Ray started, in attempt to persuade Kai not to pull the cord.  
  
"Nope!" Kai smiled more. He was really happy right now.  
  
"HEY TYSON!!! LET ME HELP YOU OUT!!!! THREE... TWO..."  
  
* * *  
  
"ARG!!! Man! I can't budge! Hey...what's that sound?" Tyson wondered straining to hear it. /It's voices coming from inside. No, it's Kai...counting down??? / He thought wondering why. Then it hit him. He did his best to turn around to see inside but wished he didn't. He saw Kai releasing his blade...at HIM!!!!  
  
"OHHHH NOOOOO!!!!" Tyson yelled more, grunting as he used all his strength to try to get through the window. He knew if he got out he'd fall and get hurt, but he also knew if he stayed he'd be murdered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Owwwwww!!!" Tyson groaned on the couch, lying on his stomach, as the other's sat laughing at him. "It's not funny! I'm in real pain," He complained.  
  
"Oh come on! It couldn't have hurt that much," Ray said laughing.  
  
"You try having a fire bird launched at your ass and then have it jump on you and tell me it doesn't hurt," Tyson muttered. Kai had shown no mercy in his attack as he called on the power of Dranzer to help him. "AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" He yelled as everyone's snickering turned in to a loud outburst of laughter.  
  
After an hour or so everyone had calmed down and weren't laughing so much. But if one of them saw the other snickering, it started a chain reaction and everyone would start snickering followed by laughter.  
  
"ARG!!!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!" Yelled Tyson again, who was still on his stomach.  
  
"Alright, calm down! We have to get down to training," Kai said, but was still smiling proudly at the memory. Everyone nodded getting up and stretching out there kinks, and then started laughing at Tyson again.  
  
Tyson had gotten up, growling more then his stomach ever did, which isn't all that funny. But the way he was forced to walk was what everyone was laughing at. Tyson was not able to walk normally due to the excruciating pain he was experiencing. So instead his walk was more of a waddle, like a penguin.  
  
"Stop laughing," He pouted heading for the basement, which presented a new problem....the stairs. /Great! / He sighed grabbing hold of the railing and shuffled down the stairs sideways, taking one step at a time. Everyone was near tears from this show.  
  
"We...we n-n-need a...camera!" Max finally managed to get out wiping his tears away with a Kleenex.  
  
"Opps! I forgot Dizzi upstairs," Kenny said heading upstairs. If he had Dizzi, he could have recorded this. He quickly grabbed Dizzi from off the bed and ran downstairs; unfortunately the perfect 'Funniest Home Videos' moment was over.  
  
"Alright lets get to work," Kai ordered as he started looking through the layouts that they could use. He finally decided on the Great Wall of China layout. It had the Great Wall of China all folded up and fitted onto the layout.  
  
"Why this one?" Tyson looked at it.  
  
"For accuracy," Kai informed.  
  
"Not that Kai needs to practice that. He has excellent accuracy. Hasn't he Tyson?" Max said as he started laughing again. Followed by Ray, Kenny, and Sora. Even Kai smirked, but tried to be serious, they were training now.  
  
"For crying out loud! Give it up!" Tyson yelled launching his blade in to the new set dish. Ray followed along with Max and Kai.  
  
The four blades raced around the walls, picking up speed with every lap. Eventually one would lose control and would have to retrieve their blade and launch it again.  
  
"Okay Dizzi! Time to get to work," Kenny said seated by the wall.  
  
"Oh, look who comes crawling back!" Dizzi said viscously.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on! Did you already forget how you ditched me for that...that...personal computer."  
  
"Dizzi-"  
  
"Nope! I don't want to hear it!" She said displaying a picture of an ear with a 'X' over it.  
  
"I'll buy you something," Kenny said, being reduced to bribing his bit- beast.  
  
"...With what?" Dizzi asked interested with this proposition.  
  
"More memory?"  
  
"I got enough!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Kenny? Are you...bribing your computer?" Tyson asked.  
  
Sora laughed as she headed upstairs bored with watching. She knew they had to prepare for the battle. She headed for the living room and picked up the newspapers with Tyson on it.  
  
"One of his friends, and team captain said, 'I dunno. We came out to look for him after he said he was going to come out and feed the birds something,' He also said 'It seems like he really meant it'. After an hour of the commotion the boy was on the fireman's shoulder, only to fall off and on to his friend, Max Mizuhara, who was sitting below. (Picture is located at bottom of page)."  
  
Sora looked down and laughed. It was Max squished to the ground with Tyson sitting on him dazed.  
  
*ring-ring*  
  
Sora looked startled as she heard the phone ringing and laid the paper down as she went to answer it.  
  
"Hello! Tsuki residence."  
  
"Hello, is Ms. Tsuki there?"  
  
"Speaking," Sora answered.  
  
"Good day! This is Mr. Smith! We were wondering if you would come join us on our annual barbeque?" It was the manager of the stadium she was at the other day.  
  
"Annual barbeque?!"  
  
"Yes, once a year we have a barbeque, kinda like a promotion thing. Will you be attending? You can bring your friends."  
  
"Sure, when is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Okay, thank you!" She said and hung up.  
  
A couple hours later, the guys had finished their training, and Kenny had to go by some game for Dizzi the next day.  
  
"You guys interested in a barbeque?" Sora asked them as they watched the television lazily.  
  
"You're just messing with me," Tyson complained.  
  
"No, actually that place I went to has some annual barbeque tomorrow and invited us."  
  
"R-r-really?" Tyson asked with starry eyes, dreaming of the food no less.  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"I'M THERE!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Max laughed.  
  
"Me three!" Ray smiled.  
  
"Why not? After today, we deserve a little break."  
  
"I guess. But when we get back we train some more," Kai demanded.  
  
"Wet blanket," Tyson muttered, only low enough for the person next to hear him.  
  
"Tyson, I'm sitting right beside you," Kai glared.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry it's short! I was thinking and thinking but I don't know what to write next since I want the barbeque all in one chapter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
mystic-water: Glad you like it, and just as a warning, don't use . in reviews it cuts the rest of it off : ( and now I can't see the rest of it.  
  
Nightswift: Gomen, I misread. *Pats you on back while you choke.* Hehe, I did take the quizzes. I got lotsa Ray's ^-^ There's nothing wrong with Tala...he's just a little power hungry, lol. Hehehe, E/Y paring XD. I think you finish all your reviews with 'I hate Michael and Sora' now, lol. Ah well, I should have him get slapped soon ^-^  
  
nObOdY: Hehehe, I know, I never thought I do so well in the sequel! I'm so incredibly happy about all the reviews ^-^ even though every one in the house thinks I'm a little off the rocker, lol. xin nian kuai le, huh? Gotta remember that for next year ^-~  
  
ShadowDragon22: Romance? There will be more in the end, it's just that I suck at writing romance, at least I think. I think that my little humor bits are better, but there will me more Romance, I promise.  
  
aika-chan: I'm glad you love it so much ^-^  
  
Violet Emeralds: Lol, you don't say! What a genius idea there cous, lol. *dies laughing* Yes, and you should know it's impossible to write if one of us is with the other. I don't see you writing when I'm over, unless I demand you write and then like abondon you, but now that I think of it I don't think that that works either. You probably just read another fic, hmmmm? Lol. If people do read my reviews/replys to you, they'd think were insane, lol. UPDATE ABO!!!!! ^-^  
  
Achika: Ohhhhhhhhh, a Dranzer blade ^-^ YEAH!!! THANK YOU!!!! Yeah, that xing thing was a glitch from them splitting the site, it's fixed now though and your name appeared ^-^ I did write them but I didn't get a reply. Hmmm, you tried to e-mail me? Why didn't it go through? Where'd you send it? Ack, gomen! I forgot to mention it in the last update . Ummm, penname. I like it the way it is, I don't see what's wrong with it ^-^ Achika, Achika, Achika ^-^  
  
Spirit of Shadow: ohhh, Holidays, can I come ^-^ You're so lucky, have fun!  
  
DestinyBabee: Lol, Tyson the cat, ahahahaha! You're only the second person to like the whole Michael and Sora thing, lol. But yeah, Kai is better, lol.  
  
SinisterFireDragon: Of course I care for you ^-^ Hehe, your saying 'Die Michael, die!' *imagines SinisterFireDragon attacking Michael while I sit back laughing.* ^-^  
  
Lady Sapphire: Isn't Tyson just the most amazing little magician, lol. Hope ya enjoyed this.  
  
Twilight knight: *starts campaign for making homework illegal* ^-^ Oh, nope! No license for them. In my fic I think only Ray is old enough from the ages I had used when I first starting writing. Oh, I like the idea for Tyson going for his license but I still see him to young. On the show he just turned thirteen so that's what I'm going with, nuts! .  
  
Someguy: Yep! Tyson spends half his life trying to get food, and the other half trying to eat it, lol. Eheheh, opps! Resistance...ummm /How do I explain this one? / I...was...tired? Lol, my bad but yeah yer right. LMAO! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I use to love them! I loved Michelangelo!  
  
Leina: Lol! Nope your not the only one now! There's another one that like it too, but prefers Kai all the same, lol. Yeah there will be more ^^ Lol! I would have said something if you did demand an update ^^ but since you didn't I'll beg you! UPDATE SOON!!!! Please!!!!! ^^ 


	7. Play ball!

Hey all! Me again! Wow, so many reviews. I can't believe it! I'm almost at 100. Last time it was chapter 12 when I reached that number for the first time ^^ You guys are the best.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 7: Play ball! ~  
  
"Rise and shine!" Max yelled from the hallway as groans emitted from most of the rooms. Max grinned; waking people up in the mornings was always fun for him.  
  
*Snore*  
  
Unfortunately Tyson found a way to end that. Sighing in frustration Max headed for Tyson's room and opened the door to find Tyson sleeping, snoring louder then any thunderstorm.  
  
"Tyson!" Max said shaking him. "TYSON!" He said louder.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
"You leave me no choice," Max sighed with a shrug and stepped back in to the hallway to find Ray.  
  
"He's not up yet, huh?" Ray laughed passing by.  
  
"He will be." Max grinned as he charged in to the room and then jumped towards the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
*SMASH*  
  
"What was that?" Sora asked looking at the ceiling as the house shook.  
  
"Probably a new 'Tyson wake up' call," Kenny shrugged as he continued to hold his tea so it wouldn't spill form the mini earthquake created upstairs.  
  
"That loud?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's Tyson."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh man, Max! You are so dead!" Ray said looking at the broken bed. It had cracked in half after Max landed on Tyson's stomach.  
  
"And where am I suppose to sleep tonight?" Tyson looked wide-eyed while gripping his stomach in pain.  
  
"Ummm, worry about that later. What are we going to do about this?" Max asked. He didn't think it would have broke after all it seemed like a genius idea when he thought about it.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it! I have a perfect idea to cover it up!" Tyson grinned pushing everyone out.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry!" He said shutting the door and then turned around towards the bed smirking. "I'm such a genius! What would they do without me?" He said changing and then picked up the rug off the floor and through it over the bed. "There all gone!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You guys were long enough," Kenny said seeing Ray and Max come down from the stairs. "And what was that crash?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Max started.  
  
"Nothing!" Ray ended.  
  
"Nothing? I didn't realize nothing's were so loud?" Sora laughed. "Whatever. Let's hurry or were gonna be late."  
  
"Barbeque here I come!!!" Tyson yelled from upstairs as he started sliding down the railing of the stairs.  
  
"I'm making a sandwich," Kai said heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"OWWW!" Tyson moaned loudly landing on the floor, non-too gracefully.  
  
"Well, I want to eat something! And I don't think they'll have enough food because of the food disposal," He said ignoring Tyson's moaning.  
  
"That's MR. Food Disposal to YOU!" Tyson said crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow! Sure are a lot of people here!" Max said looking at the vast crowds. A part of the outfield was used for the barbeque, and Mr. Smith could be seen down there, flipping burgers and turning hot dogs. The stands had people scattered here and there as they ate and chatted, but most of the people were down below getting their fill or practicing their swings in the batting cages down the hall.  
  
"And it's so big!" Kenny exclaimed. "Hey Ty-"  
  
"Later Chief!" Tyson yelled running towards the field.  
  
The others followed, but at their own pace as they made it to the field. It was then that they noticed a caged off area. Curious they went to investigate.  
  
"What's this place?" Kenny asked looking at everyone on the other side.  
  
"It's a jail," said a man laughing. He was dressed up in an officers suit, but wasn't a real one.  
  
"And why is it here?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's a little fund raiser thing we have each year with our barbeque! For a dollar, we toss anyone you want in to jail, and it's up to that person or someone else to bail him or her out. Either wise they have to wait one hour and serve there time," The fake officer informed.  
  
"Really!" Kai grinned reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a dollar to give it to the officer. "I want Tyson Kinomiya in jail!" He demanded.  
  
"Alright, where is he!"  
  
Kai more then happily pointed Tyson out of the crowd and the officer nodded as he headed for the boy. Everyone started laughing to themselves as they waited for the reaction.  
  
* * *  
  
"May I help you?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" Tyson smiled at Mr. Smith. " I want that, and that, and that and-"  
  
"Excuse me sir!" a voice said cutting Tyson off.  
  
"Yeah!" He said looking up to see an officer. / OH CRAP!!! He knows I broke the bed! / Tyson instantly thought. /Grrrr, I hid it perfectly! Max must have blamed me, but Rei is a witness to the whole-/  
  
"You'll have to come with me!" The officer said putting some cuffs on Tyson.  
  
"I-I-I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" Tyson squirmed as the officer pushed him towards the jail. "Guys! Guys!!!" Tyson yelled as he saw the others. "Help me! He's putting me under arrest!" Tyson yelled as the others did there best not to laugh. Tyson hadn't known about the fundraiser since he had ran ahead of them to get the food. "GUYS!!! BUT I DIDN'T BREAK SORA'S BED!!!" He cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sora yelled as Max slowly backed away. "I thought you guys said it was 'nothing'! And...WHERE'S MAX!!!"  
  
"That way," Kai pointed. Sora reached in to her pocket and pulled out a dollar.  
  
"ARREST HIM!!!"  
  
The guard smirked as he took the dollar and went after Max.  
  
"Well! Looks who's here!" Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Oh, hey Michael!" Ray greeted.  
  
/Gotta make the best of it. / Sora told herself.  
  
"Where are the others?" Steve asked looking around as he defended his hot dog, thinking Tyson would appear any second to eat it.  
  
"Noooo!!! Let me go!" Max's cried could be heard as he was tossed in jail beside Tyson.  
  
"In jail," Kai smirked looking at Tyson who was still trying to glare holes in to him.  
  
"What a relief!" Eddy laughed as he walked over to the cage. "Hi Tyson!" He smiled and then went to take a bite out of his hot dog to tease Tyson but instead he bit in to air.  
  
"What the?!" He looked down to his empty hand. /Did I drop my hot dog? / He asked himself as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Hehe, when it's Tyson and food. Tyson's faster!" Max grinned and pointed at Tyson who seemed to be chewing something smiling.  
  
"Next time go easy on the mustard," Tyson said swallowing. Eddy once again looked at his empty hand astonished at Tyson's speed. He didn't even see the boy move. He slowly walked back to the others.  
  
"Where's your hot dog?" Steve asked. "I know you don't eat that fast."  
  
"It somehow got in to his mouth," Eddy frowned. "I'm getting another before they release the beast again," He said taking off.  
  
* * *  
  
"So...how much longer Maxy," Tyson said bored and hungry.  
  
"Forty-five minutes," Max responded.  
  
"Hey! Don't we get any rights or anything...or more importantly LUNCH!!!" Tyson said remember all the old cop shows and how the person getting arrest always had rights. Quickly he went to the edge of the cage and called to the officer.  
  
"What's up kiddo?"  
  
"Don't we get any rights in here?"  
  
"Well... you can pay your bail. That costs two dollars."  
  
Tyson nodded and searched his pockets; he had one dollar, a yo-yo, his blade, a spoon, and a piece of lint.  
  
"Sorry kiddo! That's only enough to arrest someone." The guard said and turned around.  
  
Tyson sulked, as he could smell the aroma from the barbeque.  
  
"THAT'S IT MAXY!!! Were BUSTIN out of here!!!!" Tyson roared.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey this food is good!" Emily said through a mouthful.  
  
"Your right," Ray said looking at his hamburger. "I'm going to go tease Tyson!" He laughed taking off for the jail.  
  
"So what should we do?" Emily asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Let's grab some people and play baseball!" Michael suggested.  
  
"Ehehe, I'd rather not," Sora said recalling her past experience in the batting cage.  
  
"I'd prefer basketball!" Eddy pouted.  
  
"Well we are in a baseball diamond. I don't think you'd be able to play basketball here," Michael laughed.  
  
"What about football? We could ignore all those stupid lines," Steve grinned.  
  
"Or stretch a net across and play tennis," Emily suggested.  
  
Kai and Sora watched the group argue for a while before deciding to leave them to fight it out and to go check out how Tyson and Max were holding up in the jail. As soon as they got in to eyes view they saw Ray rolling on the ground in laughter.  
  
"What's so fun-" Sora stopped her sentence as she saw Tyson on the other side of the cage digging a hole in to the ground with the spoon that was in his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing Tyson?" Kai finally asked raising a brow.  
  
"H-h-h-he's breaking out!!!" Ray said as tears formed, but had managed to stand.  
  
"Tyson Kinomiya, and Max Mizuhara! You are free to go!" Tyson looked at his little hole and then the open cage door. Throwing his spoon in to the dirt he ran to the officer as he dug in to his pocket and pulled out the dollar he had earlier.  
  
"ARREST HIM!!!" Tyson said pointing at Kai.  
  
"Why?" The officer laughed taking the coin.  
  
"He's EVIL!!! And now, I am going to that beautiful barbeque." Tyson said running to Mr. Smith.  
  
Kai groaned and sat down in the cell.  
  
"Having fun!" Sora laughed. Ray and Max were also snickering from the other side of the cell.  
  
"Peachy!" He groaned. He looked through his pockets, but didn't have anymore loose change and didn't want to break a larger bill, so decided to just stick it out.  
  
"HEY! SORA! MAX! RAY!" Emily yelled running over to them.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked smiling.  
  
"We were wondering if you'd guys would like to play a game of baseball with us! Tyson already agreed, and they are some other kids around here that want to play so ummm..."  
  
"Sure!" Max said taking Emily by the hand dragging her off as Sora and Ray followed.  
  
"See you in an hour Kai!" Sora waved with a bit of a snicker.  
  
* * *  
  
Upon reaching the far corner of the field where a rather large group had gathered, and were already paired off waiting for Emily to return.  
  
"Tell me again, why I'm-" He stopped taking a bite out of his hotdog, "-not still at the grill?" Tyson asked taking a bite out of the burger in his other hand.  
  
"Because we need another player." Steve said simply.  
  
"And because we need a really fast runner," Eddy glared at Tyson who grinned sheepishly as he finished off his snack.  
  
"Okay, let's PLAY BALL!!!" Michael yelled.  
  
As they started lining up, a large crowd had gathered around in the stands to watch them.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Michael? I hear he has a killer pitch! No ones able to hit it." One of the girls in the crowd said taking a seat in the stands.  
  
"Yeah it is! And, why does that kid there look so familiar?" Her friend asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize him?" A boy sitting behind them laughed. "That's Tyson Kinomiya, better known as tree-boy." He laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"And 'Crazy' Chief is at the bat! Can he hit a homer?!" Tyson said as if he were a broadcaster.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see!" Max said, taking up the roll of co- broadcaster.  
  
"You ready for this!" Michael called from the pitcher's mound.  
  
"No, but throw it anyways!" Kenny said. He never played sports so he wasn't expecting a miracle.  
  
"And there's the pitch!" Tyson yelled as Michael pitched the ball.  
  
"Strike!" Max yelled. "Tough break for Crazy Chief!"  
  
"Strike!" Tyson yelled on the second pitch.  
  
"Strike!" Max yelled on the third.  
  
"OUT!" They both screamed.  
  
Kenny shrugged returning to the dug out.  
  
"Crazy Chief?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I dunno! Player always have funny little nicknames," Tyson said grabbing his bat and then headed to the batter's place.  
  
"LOOK! TREE-BOY!!!" The crowd yelled.  
  
"And it seems that crowd as chosen this player's name," Kenny said taking Tyson's place as the broadcaster.  
  
"Yep, meet Tree-boy Tyson!" Max yelled with a giggle as he saw Tyson blushing. The whole stadium must have read the newspaper.  
  
"Does Tree-boy Tyson have what it takes?!"  
  
Michael laughed at Tyson.  
  
"You looked good in all those pictures the media used," He smirked.  
  
"Grrrr...THROW THE BALL!!!" Tyson said angrily.  
  
"FAST BALL!" Michael yelled putting everything he had in to the ball.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Everyone stared with their mouths hanging open as the ball got launched in to the stands.  
  
"And...it's outta here!" Max finally declared.  
  
Tyson smirked, as there was no rush to run since he hit a home run and carefully laid he's bat on to the ground, and then made his way to first base.  
  
Michael was fuming; no one had EVER hit one of his pitches. He couldn't understand it; his perfect record was tarnished. The 'Fast Ball' was one of his best moves; it was so good he incorporated in to blading.  
  
"What's Tyson doing?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well Ray! It appears that Tyson is skipping to each base," Max laughed because that was exactly what Tyson was doing. When he got to first base he shook hands with the first basemen, which happened to be Steve, and then continued skipping to the next base. Halfway there he stopped and looked down, his shoelace was untied. He slowly bent down and tied it.  
  
Michael dragged his hand down his face in frustration, as Tyson rubbed it in his face. He got up again and continued his skipping, which kept making the crowd scream more and more wildly.  
  
"La la la la la!" Tyson sang happily as he skipped base to base until he finally made it home.  
  
"Safe!" The umpire yelled.  
  
"Tyson! Since when could you do that?!" Max cheered giving his friend a high-five.  
  
"Hehehe, I've been playing ever since I was little. I don't just where this baseball hat to enhance my amazing good looks! I wear it because I am a huge fan!" He grinned.  
  
"TREE-BOY!!! TREE-BOY!!!" The crowd was chanting, once again reminding Tyson of the other day.  
  
"Well, at least I'm famous!" Tyson blushed. "Anyways next up to bat we have Radical Ray!"  
  
"What?! Me?!"  
  
"No, that other Radical Ray beside you!" Max laughed.  
  
"Radical? Whatever!" Ray shrugged and picked up his bat and went to the base.  
  
/They won't hit another one, / Michael told himself as he pitched it.  
  
"Strike!" Max called.  
  
"Strike two!" Tyson called.  
  
"It's a hit!" They both yelled on the third pitch. "RUN!!! RUN!!! RUN!!!" They screamed on the bench jumping. Ray ran for all he was worth and managed to get himself to second base.  
  
/They hit it again! HOW?! / Michael yelled at himself. /I can't be getting that rusty! And they can't be that good! /  
  
"Next up Magnificent Max!"  
  
"COME ON MAX!!!" Ray yelled. "GET ME HOME!"  
  
/GO MAX! / Emily yelled, even though she was on the other team.  
  
Max stepped up to the plate and raised the bat then nodded to Michael.  
  
/ He doesn't look very happy! / Max noticed.  
  
"STRIKE ONE!" Kenny said.  
  
"STRIKE TWO!" Tyson said.  
  
"STRIKE THREE!" Kenny said.  
  
"OUT!" They yelled.  
  
"SAFE!" The umpire yelled.  
  
"HUH?!" Everyone said looking at the base. Ray had stolen two bases while no one was looking. The person at second base was Emily, and she was a little preoccupied watching a certain boss' son.  
  
"Hehe! WAY TO GO RAY!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran to him. "And where'd you learn to bat! Man that was good!"  
  
"I use to play baseball with Lee and the others when I was younger. There wasn't much to do in a little isolate mountain village.  
  
"Well Sora! Your turn!" Kenny said.  
  
"NO!" Tyson yelled. "SUPER SORA!" He smiled as people gave him funny looks. "Hey! She needs a nickname too!"  
  
Sora shook her head and went to the plate.  
  
"BALL!" Ray yelled.  
  
"BALL TWO!" Max yelled.  
  
"BALL THREE!" Tyson cried.  
  
"What's a 'ball'?" Kenny asked.  
  
"A 'ball' is when it's impossible for the player to hit. And it's only a ball if the don't swing. If they get four balls, they walk to the first base free." Tyson explained.  
  
/Why is he doing this? / Sora thought frustrated. She wanted to at least try and hit the ball.  
  
"BALL FOUR! WALK!" The umpire called. Sora frowned as she walked to the first base.  
  
Next one of the other kids that wanted to play stepped up and failed to hit the ball, which made three strikes.  
  
"CHANGE!" The umpire called as both teams switched places.  
  
Tyson was the chosen pitcher for the team, but he decided to keep his broadcasting job.  
  
"Up next Stupid Steve! Can he hit the Tremendous Tyson's pitch?!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"Watch it Tyson! Or you'll be tremendously sore!" Steve growled.  
  
After the three strikes, Steve went back not so happy as Michael glared at him.  
  
"What may I ask was THAT?!" He yelled.  
  
"Look! I'm a foot ball player, NOT a corny baseball player."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Obviously there was a war between the two baseball team captains, which were obviously Michael and Tyson.  
  
"Tremendous Tyson's next victim is the ever Elegant Emily." Tyson said being nice. He had a feeling that Max would have tried pummeling him if he did anything else. It was just a gut feeling.  
  
Tyson threw the ball softer towards Emily much like Michael did to Sora. A small 'crack' was heard as Emily hit the ball and ran, but only made it to first base. The first basemen there was Max.  
  
"Nice hit!" He complimented. /Glad Tyson didn't blow up at her! It wouldn't have been very polite. She did do anything to him. And besides she's cute.... cute? / He asked himself. Since when did he decide that? He looked over at Emily who seemed a little red. /Well... she is! /  
  
"Up next we have...Elephant Eddy!" Tyson laughed at the angry Eddy.  
  
Eddy tried batting, but had never played before. He didn't see the sense in hitting a ball, the size of a fist, with a bat. So after his strikeout Michael picked up his bat and went to the plate.  
  
"And now we have Moron Michael for Tremendous Tyson's next victim," Tyson chuckled.  
  
"Try Mighty Michael!" Michael yelled back.  
  
Tyson threw the ball with all his might, but Michael managed to hit it right out of the park.  
  
"Mighty Michael, HA!" Tyson laughed and grumbled all at the same time as Emily and Michael ran home.  
  
The game finally ended with Michael's team winning. Since Michael was a better-known baseball player, a lot of the better players joined his team, which gave them the edge they needed to win.  
  
"Hey! Where's Kai? He should have been out of jail by now," Ray said looking around.  
  
"I dunno! He's probably around somewhere." Kenny said also looking.  
  
"Hey! What would have been Kai's name if he played?" Max asked Tyson laughing.  
  
"Hmmm?" Tyson said closing his eyes thinking. "King Kai! That way everyone knows they must bow! NO! Wait, Killer Kai because he's always trying to kill us...me!" He corrected himself, reopening his eyes laughing at his own joke to see Ray shaking his head, Kenny pulling a finger across his throat, Max waving frantically, and Sora with her smirk she had when she does something evil. Tyson gulped. After interrupting all these faces he determined that Kai was standing right behind him, and presumed that it was a very pissed off Kai at that. Not only did he just insult the bigger and much stronger boy, but he had also arrested him some time ago. "BUT my all time favorite one is KIND Kai!!!" He said as he started to walk away slowly. "Come on! Let's find KIND Kai!" He yelled once more, then yelped as a hand clamped on to his shoulder. "OH! Hello KIND Kai! How are you?" Tyson smiled.  
  
"Three," Sora said.  
  
"Two," Ray continued.  
  
"One," Kenny added.  
  
"Go!" Max yelled as Tyson took off followed by Kai.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm done! ^-^ Yep yep! All done for the weekend. *is going to sleep**snore**gets poked with stick* Oh yeah!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Jade-55: Lol, it's alright! I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. And yep again, it is, well 'was' now I s'pose, the barbeque. Glad to hear Ian's doing better! Too bad he didn't learn his lesson with Yugi from Yami, lol! To anyone else that may be reading this, inside joke, lol!  
  
DestinyBabee: Yeah, Tyson's even more famous now. No one in America will ever forget him, lol. Too old for airplane? Hmmmm? Nah! Lol.  
  
SinisterFireDragon: Lol! I couldn't shatter his ass. I need it in one piece to continue the fic ^^  
  
Leina: Picking on Tyson is my fav past time! Unfortunately I am running out of ideas . I will do some romance, but I'm horrible at writing it *sulks* Hehe, I just read your update a few hours ago!  
  
Flufflychans: Heya akia-chan, or should I say Fluffychans ^^ So it's a shared account! Cool! Glad you thought it was funny!  
  
someguy: Lol, this is the sentence that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friend! Someguy started writing and not wanting to ever stop, so he continued writing on, just because this is the sentence that never ends. ^- ^ Lol! Sora should know better then to invite Tyson but he wasn't that bad ^^ this time. Lol, yeah! Kai hasn't been to open lately, save for his attack on Tyson ^^ but who wouldn't be? *sees background thing* Cheater, lol. LMAO! How to get a boy out of a window for dummies! ^^ oh and I don't think I'll do the Tyson anytime soon, lol!  
  
Nightswift: You don't think Sora should have competition, huh? I'm started to think that too! But yes the slap is fine ^^ Next time he makes a move his candy ass is getting slapped ^^  
  
twilight knight: Lol, I never thought of the title that way! I guess it could work that way too, lol. Ohhhhh, dental work on Tyson! I LOVE it! Thanks sooooo much *evil look* Mwahahahaha!  
  
Violet Emeralds: Well I never said a thing to you here about this one ^^ Update on a regular basis! I'll keep that in mind *rolls eyes* lol. Barbe*Q*ue works too :P Skies of Arcadia? What ever are you talking about? *Goes to bedroom* I'm...tired... yes tired! Good night!  
  
Inu-gurl: Glad you liked it! Enjoy!  
  
Nobody: Yeah me too! I...well never read the news. Unless it's a school assignment, but I haven't gotten that in a looong while (thank god!) In your review, the locked up in cage part! Hehe, I had to laugh. I had my jail thing planned out and then read that, hehehe!  
  
Darkpyschic: Yeah, barbeques are lotsa fun! I love grilled burgers *mouth waters*. Yum!  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Do you think Tyson has suffered enough? You'll probably say no though, lol. Ack! Another sequel Oo Lol, I'm too spontaneous to think that far ahead ^^ I have no idea what I would do. I probably wouldn't do Tala/Sora seeing that that is not in Tala character at all.  
  
mandy-pants: I don't need the Japanese lyrics, but would love em if you could send them ^^ I'd be nice if I could sing along with it instead of hum, lol.  
  
Achicka: O.o Both your reviews were cut short :( You used . in your review and that cuts everything else off. Just go see!  
  
Lady Sapphire: I agree with you there! I much rather have Kai cook my dinner. We've never seen Tyson cook on the show, but something about him just screams that he'll end up burning the house down, lol.  
  
All done! Ja ne! 


	8. Problems

*Quickly posts story before fanfiction.net goes down again* Phew! *wipes sweat with cold rag* ^^; I've been trying the last three days ^^; so I basically kept changing it!  
  
Note to anyone who reviews: First of all I love you ^_~ but that wasn't my original note, lol. Whenever you leave a review for anyone, don't use . The triangle brackets cut of the reviews, and then people like myself and left to wonder what you were going to say *sniff* I'm okay! But I got about three in reviews, so they all got cut off *snaps fingers*.  
  
Anyways, hey all! Guess what?! *whispers* It's March break. YEAH!!!!!! *dances* One week off! And surprisingly, NO homework! *Dances some more* Who knows, the next chapter might get out on time ^^;  
  
Oh! And MEGA MEGA THANKS to Spirit of Shadow!!! ^_~ She told me I was at a stalemate, as in the story kinda just stopped story wise (she told me nicely of course) and I swear to god I didn't realize! So THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! I sure it must have taken a lot of guts since you didn't know how I'd react and I respect that. So thank you, thank you, and thank you! The reason it was at a stalemate, I think was because I was trying to avoid all the relationship problems (dunno why), but after writing it...it wasn't too bad. ^^ Opps! I hinted at the chapter ^^; Ah well!  
  
Anyways, here is the latest chapter! With March break now, who knows! Maybe I might finish writing it out...not likely, but it's a possibility ^^;  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 8: Problems ~  
  
After an hour of trying to get Tyson to leave the barbeque, the Bladebreakers once again ran in to the All-Starz.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Oh hey! You guys leaving now?" Emily asked.  
  
"Uh huh! I think if we stay any longer we'll be kicked off the premises with all the food Tyson was planning on devouring," Max laughed.  
  
"Whatever!" Tyson grunted, and then realized something. "Say, why are you guys just standing around?" he asked.  
  
"Our ride was suppose to pick us up half an hour ago but hasn't appeared," Eddy said looking for the bus that was to pick them up.  
  
"Oh! Well then why don't you come back with us and call them up?" Tyson offered. They all nodded their thanks and headed back to Sora's.  
  
Upon entering Michael instantly headed for the phone to call up Director Judy and Sora went upstairs to observe the damage done to the bed as the others sat in the living room talking.  
  
"So why were you guys put in jail?" Steve asked curiously looking at Max and Tyson.  
  
"I was put in by Kai cause he's a big meany!" Tyson said glaring at Kai who had a smug grin on.  
  
"And I was because I kinda got Sora angry at me," Max laughed nervously.  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"It's destroyed, demolish, out of commission," Sora sulked entering to the living room and sat on the floor next to the chair Kai was sitting in.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The bed HE broke!" Sora said raising a finger to Max.  
  
"Oh yeah! Where am I supposed to sleep on now?" Tyson pondered.  
  
"You can take the floor," Kai offered.  
  
"You can take the floor," Tyson mimicked with a sour look.  
  
"Well it seems that the bus broke down on the way back to the BBA Research Facility so we're kinda stuck," Michael said entering the room.  
  
"So where do we go?" Emily asked.  
  
"You could stay here," Sora offered. She wasn't too keen on the idea of having Michael here, but she couldn't abandon the others.  
  
"Wow really? Thanks!" Eddy said.  
  
"Yeah, we owe you guys," Steve added.  
  
"So, what do we do?!" Tyson said looking around for something to do with the others.  
  
"I have no idea," Kenny shrugged looking around as well and then noticed Tyson leaving. "Tyson? Where are you going?"  
  
"Come on Chief! You know I can't eat on an empty stomach!"  
  
"Didn't he just eat everything at the barbeque?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah. But he won't be satisfied until he eats us out of house and home too," Max replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohhhh, this looks good!" Tyson said removing a container from the fridge and popping it in the microwave. He then turned around and went back to the fridge to get something to drink.  
  
*sniff-sniff*  
  
"What's that smell?" Tyson asked as he kept sniffing and then noticed the smoke. "I may be wrong but this is NOT good!" He cried as he ran to the microwave.  
  
* * *  
  
"So then that's how we'll do it. Sora and Emily can share a room, Michael and I can split one, Steve and Chief, Ray and Eddy, and...and...what's that smell?" Max asked.  
  
"It smells like something's..."  
  
"BURNING!!!" Everyone yelled as they saw black smoke coming from the kitchen.  
  
They all ran in to the kitchen to see Tyson hovering over the microwave blowing. Ray quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the microwave as Kai grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the plug out of the wall.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Well, first I was making something to eat," Tyson tried to explain, "and then the smoke started so I tried to blow it out!"  
  
"Tyson?! You can't stop a fire my blowing on it!!!" Kenny said in disbelief of hearing this.  
  
"Psh! Someone's never had a birthday cake!"  
  
"Tyson! You're hopeless!" Kenny groaned.  
  
Kai opened the microwave and removed a melted plastic container with the oven mitts.  
  
"What *was* it?" Max asked trying to peer through the deformed container.  
  
"My dinner," Tyson sighed. "Oh well! Looks like we're ordering pizza," He cheered walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"He has no conscience, does he?" Eddy asked looking at where the boy who almost burned the house down stood.  
  
"Doesn't look it," Ray sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah man! That was good!" Tyson said collapsed on the couch. "I am sooooo full!" He exclaimed.  
  
"And it's about time too!" Kai snorted. "You ate three pizzas!"  
  
"Really? Only three?" Tyson asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, only three imagine that! You must be on a diet!" Max teased.  
  
"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need my nutrients!"  
  
"Tyson! I don't think pizza is considered in a proper diet," Emily laughed.  
  
"Why not?! Its crust is bread; so grain, and the pepperoni; meat. Then there was the cheese; that's dairy. The green pepper and mushrooms are my vegetables. I think it suits a nutrition plan just fine thank you very much!"  
  
"You've given that a lot of thought haven't you?" Eddy laughed.  
  
"Tyson, you'll never change! Anyways, I'm going to bed. Good night all!" Sora said leaving the room.  
  
"Wait up! I'll come too," Emily called out after. "Night everyone."  
  
"You know, sleeping sounds like a good plan," Max yawned.  
  
"I'm game," Steve stretched.  
  
Everyone gave their approval as they headed to the rooms that they had decided on. Much to Kai's protest, he was left with Tyson.  
  
"I swear Tyson! One snore. Just ONE SNORE then your out. O-U-T!!!" Kai warned.  
  
- Sora and Emily -  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay!" Emily said brushing out her hair.  
  
"No problem!" Sora yawned from under the covers already. "Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you...when are you going to tell Max?" Sora grinned.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about? Tell him what?" Emily said turning a nice shade of red.  
  
"Do we have to go threw this again?" Sora laughed seeing the crimson streak on Emily.  
  
- Tyson and Kai -  
  
"Stop hogging the blanket Tyson!" Kai roared pulling the blankets toward him.  
  
"I am NOT!" Tyson roared back pulling the blanket towards him.  
  
"Let go!" Kai said pulling again.  
  
"I'll freeze!" Tyson said pulling again as well.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
*RIP*  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
- Max and Michael -  
  
"Hey Max! I got a question for you!" Michael said.  
  
"What's that?" Max said getting comfortable under the blankets.  
  
"What do you think of Emily?"  
  
Max was at this point very grateful the lights were out, as he turned red.  
  
"She's a very nice girl," Max said trying to keep his voice in check.  
  
"Hehehe, sure," Michael laughed. "So when you gonna tell her your feelings?"  
  
"W-why would I tell her she's nice? I'm sure she knows that," Max said with a little bit of a shaky voice.  
  
- Sora and Emily -  
  
"I can't tell him! He's my boss' son. Not to mention on the opposing team," Emily sighed.  
  
"Hmmm, kinda like 'Romeo and Juliet'. Two lovers, two sworn rivaling families, or in this case, teams. You should admit your feelings the way Romeo did to Juliet."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Just say it. It worked out for them!"  
  
"But both Romeo and Juilet died," Emily added.  
  
"... Okay bad analogy, but stop being such a downer," Sora pouted as they laughed.  
  
- Tyson and Kai -  
  
"You stay on your side of the bed, and I'll stay on mine!" Kai scolded as he had gotten two new blankets from the closet, giving one to Tyson and keeping one for himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Tyson said rolling over. "Night."  
  
"Hm."  
  
- Max and Michael -  
  
"Okay! Okay, maybe I do like her a little," Max finally admitted.  
  
"I knew it!" Michael grinned. "So how come you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Are you crazy! I can't do that! What if she... hates me?"  
  
"I doubt that," Michael whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing! Night!" Michael grinned.  
  
Max lay there thinking. /Should I tell her? Maybe I should ask her out instead. You know to get to know her better. And what did Michael mean by 'I doubt that'? Ugh, I'm too tired, / he sighed. "Night"  
  
- Kai and Tyson -  
  
*Snore*  
  
Kai lay in the bed glaring at the ceiling. He would have glared at Tyson, but he already tired that.  
  
*Snore*  
  
/I'm going to kill him! / Kai thought repetitively.  
  
*Snore*  
  
/I told him *not* to snore...but he *is* snoring. /  
  
*Snore*  
  
/I can't be held for my actions if he continues this. /  
  
- Sora and Emily -  
  
"Hey are you guys going to the music festival?"  
  
"Music festival?" Sora repeated interested.  
  
"Yeah! It's-" Emily paused to think of when it was. "-Two days after our match. It's located downtown somewhere."  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even know about it, but it sounds like a lot of fun. I should tell the others."  
  
"I'm sure Kai will agree! Eh?" Emily giggled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh I know you got a thing for him!" She grinned.  
  
"Yes but you can't blackmail me cause I already told him," Sora laughed.  
  
"Really?" Emily asked surprised.  
  
"Uh huh!" Sora smiled remembering. "We were on a plane. I was heading back home after the last tournament, before the others because a lot of stuff had happened. My grandfather died, and I told Kai how I felt, but he didn't reply. So there I was sitting on the plane when all of a sudden I noticed a note and necklace beside me." Sora said taking the necklace out from under her shirt revealing the silver phoenix. "The note said 'Come find me.' I remember how I started looking around. I knew it was Kai but I couldn't see him. Eventually I found him at the front of the plane and he kissed me, my first kiss," Sora explained smiling and blushing from the memory. "A day I'll never forget."  
  
- Tyson and Kai -  
  
*Snore*  
  
/He's a bloody earthquake! Literally! His snores are shaking the bed!!! / Kai growled as he moved, purposely hitting Tyson in the process.  
  
Tyson started routing about a little then and it seemed that his snoring had stopped.  
  
/Ahhhhh, finally! / Kai smiled and closed his eyes peacefully.  
  
Tyson then rolled over, his mouth directly by Kai's ear.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
"ARG!!! I can't take it ANYMORE!!!" Kai yelled as he grabbed his pillow and slammed it over Tyson's face.  
  
Tyson woke up freighted as he looked around still dazed but noticed it was still night.  
  
"What's going o-mphf!!!" he was cut off with another smack of the pillow and rolled of the bed. "OWWW!!! KAI!!!" Tyson complained holding his head on the floor.  
  
"OUT!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"But-" He stopped as he saw Kai raise his pillow over his head again and instantly hightailed it out of the room shutting the door behind him as there was a bang behind it, obviously the pillow hitting the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh man! What are all the noises about?" Eddy complained groggily.  
  
"Tyson and Kai probably," Ray sighed. "KAI BE NICE!!!!" He yelled, and a slight grunt was heard behind the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was a gloomy day; no sunshine was able to peek through the clouds. It looked like there was going to be a lot of rain.  
  
Sora woke up and looked around. Emily still seemed to be sleeping soundly so she carefully got out of the bed as to not wake her, and then changed in the bathroom. After she was done she headed down. On the way downstairs a sound started getting louder and louder.  
  
"What on earth?" She asked peering in to the living room where the sound was coming from. She started laughing as she saw Tyson. He was on the floor with his feet on the couch. The blanket was half way across the floor, and he was chewing on the pillow. "Kai and him must have not gotten along too well," she giggled. Then something else caught her attention; a smell. Someone was up and cooking something. She headed to the kitchen to find Michael.  
  
"Good morning!" He chirped.  
  
"Morning. What are you doing up so early?" Sora asked.  
  
"Making breakfast for you guys. We owe you for letting us spend the night," he said turning the sausages.  
  
"Okay. But you didn't have too."  
  
"I know! But I wanted too."  
  
* * *  
  
Kai started to wake up as he looked around groggily. He was still tired because of Tyson from last night, but it was already seven so he got up and dressed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you like it?" Michael asked staring at Sora from the stove.  
  
"Yeah, it's good," Sora said taking another forkful of her scrambled eggs.  
  
"I'm glad you like it!" He smiled as he took up a plate for himself and sat next to Sora. "Oh! Your out of orange juice," he said taking the glass and went to the fridge to fill it up for her.  
  
/He's really nice! That kiss must have just been for politeness or something. I should be a little nicer, / she thought, remembering how she would try to avoid conversation by giving him simply blunt answers.  
  
"Here you go!" he said laying the glass down.  
  
"Thanks!" Sora smiled.  
  
"Your very welcome," Michael smiled back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid Tyson!" Kai yawned, "He'll pay during our next training session for keeping me awake."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow! I slept like a log!" Emily stretched and noticed Sora gone. "Guess she's a morning person," she said getting up to change.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was good thanks," Sora said taking their dishes and placed them in the sink where she turned the water on and added the dish soap to wash them.  
  
"Oh I'll do those!" Michael said jumping up.  
  
"No, you made breakfast so I'll do the dishes," she said as she started scrubbing the plates.  
  
Michael smiled and placed another kiss on her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai walked down the stairs to hear Tyson again.  
  
"Grrrr, same sound as last night!" Kai yawned again. Hearing water running in the kitchen he decided to investigate, but wish he didn't, for what he saw was Michael kissing Sora. To hurt to see it was a peck, his eyes grew as he just stood there for what seemed like forever to him. He tore his gaze away and briskly walked in the opposite direction and out the front door.  
  
/I didn't see that. I didn't see that, / he repeated trying to calm himself, not even noticing that he almost ran someone down.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kai!" Emily smiled, but frowned when he nearly killed her as he past her by, seeming very pissed. "What got his knickers in a twist?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop!" Sora demanded shaking her head, and Michael jumped back a little surprised. She wasn't going to have it happen again, she loved Kai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't!" Sora said laying the plate she was cleaning down and stepping away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked still having no idea about what all this was about. He decided that he should try and comfort her, so he walked over and hugged her.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"STOP!" Sora yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Emily said entering the kitchen seeing the slap. Then it hit her; she then knew what Kai was so angry about. "Oh no!" she said rubbing her temples.  
  
"What was that for?" Michael asked hurt both mentally and physically as he held his cheek, which was clearly red.  
  
"Sora, go after Kai! He saw whatever it was that happen!" Emily said quickly. Sora eyes grew and her heart broke.  
  
"Damn!" she hissed as she started running out of the kitchen and out of the house.  
  
"What's up Em?" Michael asked still having no clue.  
  
"YOU...YOU...SKIRT CHASER!!!!!" Emily yelled. "Her and Kai are together, as in a COUPLE. Or at least *were*! I have no idea what YOU did, but I have a feeling that YOU were hitting on her, the way YOU always hit on girls," Emily roared.  
  
"I...I d-didn't know," Michael said in a whisper.  
  
"ARG!!!" Emily yelled frustrated. "YOU NEVER WAIT!!! DO YOU?!?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kai found himself in a park after walking for god knows how long. He now sat on the bench looking at the silver wolf charm necklace.  
  
/Hm. Should have known. Psh! Whatever. She only made me weak. That's all. I was nothing more then a toy. Grandpa was right. / He growled placing the necklace down on the bench. /Grandpa was right about everything. / He said standing swiftly and then headed to the nearby beystadium surrounded by bladers. His eye had a look that anyone could see showed that he didn't cared for anything, nor anyone. /It's time to follow my destiny and become myself again. To become the real Kai! / he thought full of confidence.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!" Sora yelled at herself as she ran in search of Kai. And few people she ran in to said that they saw the boy heading this way and that. She followed every direction and found herself in a park where she collapsed on a bench losing hope fast.  
  
"Kai where are you?" she asked no one in particular as it started to rain.  
  
"Even the weather is against me," she sighed and then felt something poking her in the leg. Upon looking she found a necklace with a silver wolf on it, her necklace, her gift to Kai. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, if Kai was here, he could still be nearby. She looked around and saw a few kids running away from a beystadium to get out of the rain.  
  
"Excuse me!" Sora yelled running up to them. "Did you see a boy with two pairs of triangles on either side of his face. He's wearing a white scarf, and -"  
  
"Yeah we saw him. He's an awesome blader. He took on my brother and I, and creamed us! It was brutal," one boy said holding his arm over his head as if to protect himself from the rain.  
  
"Yeah we didn't stand a chance," the brother added.  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
"That way!" The two boys pointed. Sora bowed her thanks and then took off in the pointed direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Many hours later Sora appeared home soaking wet. She couldn't find Kai anywhere, only heard people say, "Yeah, I saw him. He went that way," she only hoped that he had gone home. She quietly searched the house and found the others were asleep, but no Kai. She finally sat on the couch after drying herself out with a towel and looked at the time, it was eleven thirty.  
  
"Kai, where are you?"  
  
She went to the kitchen to get a drink and found a note.  
  
"Dear Kai and Sora, we have no idea where you are, but dinner's in the blue container in the fridge. It's all I managed to salvage from Tyson at dinner. We're all tired so we're going to hit the hay. See you in the morning.  
  
Kenny"  
  
At least that's what it originally said, the part that said "It's all I managed to salvage from Tyson at dinner." was scratched out and replaced by, "Tyson saved all of it for you."  
  
Sora smirked, and went to the fridge and got her drink and returned to the living room with it, hoping Kai would get home soon.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Asked a voice. Sora turned around to see Tyson.  
  
"Waiting for Kai," she replied, "You?" But the answer was not needed as Tyson's stomach growled.  
  
"Be right back!" he laughed leaving.  
  
Sora turned to the window again, and thought she saw a shadow. Then there was a sound at the door; the sound of the doorknob turning. She quickly leapt to her feet and headed to the door.  
  
"Kai?" she asked quietly. The shadow froze but didn't reply. Instead he took of his shoes and headed upstairs. "Kai!" Sora repeated.  
  
"I'm tired. Goodnight," he said coldly and left. Sora looked hurt and nodded.  
  
"Night," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson was in the kitchen looking for something to eat and came upon the leftovers. He looked at the note that he had adjusted earlier to say he saved it. He started thinking that maybe he should leave it, but his stomach growled in protest, so Tyson did the only thing he could think off; he ate it.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Much better!" he said smacking his stomach when he heard voices. He peered around the corner to hear Kai say, "I'm tired. Goodnight," and to hear Sora's heartbroken "Night."  
  
/What's up with Mr. Sourpants? /  
  
* * *  
  
*sniff-sniff* To let y'all know, I got a *wee* bit of inspiration! GO ME! Don't you just love old music files ^^ *pets the computer* Don't worry, I'll be okay! It's the excitement of March break.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Once again! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! ^^; I seriously didn't realize until you mentioned it ^^; My bad, but everyone still seemed to enjoy it regardless of my boo boo ^^;  
  
Someguy: Your review disappeared and you had to rewrite it? Poor you! I can only imagine because your reviews are so long. Nice try at the predictions, lol, and I can't write romances either, which you can imagine presents a problem . but I love reading them ^^ OH! And I think the word you wanted was woo. And I thought you did a Samurai Pizza Cat too, but glancing back I didn't see it, hmmmm! *shrugs* It's still fun to read, lol.  
  
FinalFCloudS: Glad you enjoyed it ^-^ Tis music to my ears.  
  
nObOdY: The whole cage thing I used really did happen before, lol. I'm serious. There was this celebration going on and they had that whole thing there to raise money for the fire department. It was a few years ago, but I was told that they spent the whole day chasing down this one guy who kept running away for the hell of it, lol. He racked up a lot of money because everyone wanted him in jail but he kept on the run ^^  
  
Leina: Cheater! Lol, I should wait to see your next update then post this, then demand the update, lol. And yeah, my English teacher is weird Oo *sigh* I still have that assignment to do...*write next chapter for FSII* ^^;  
  
Violet Emeralds: Yeah, well I hate your keyboard too, so there :P lol. About the thesauruses, it's there! *points it out* Remember? *snickers* And you did move to get the jacket, I remember! I don't remember many things, but I do remember that. Skies of what?! What do you mean? Ehehe! Okay but seriously no, it's not. It's the whole inspiration thing, and I know you can vouch for that, eh? ^^ I was getting inquisitive, wasn't I? I normally do that when people come over to *my* place and review *my* story on *my* computer :P lol.  
  
DestinyBabee: As I said to nObOdY the jail thing is true, lol. Read it if your interested (4th one down).  
  
Lady Sapphire: You think it's unjust charity, lol. Meh, life's tough, lol. Especially if you're a Beyblade character under my control, mwahahaha! ^^; LOL! You won't your bro in for twenty hours? The poor guy will be sore when he gets out...if he gets out, lol, I can see you there with another twenty from *his* wallet, you know the one you stole so he couldn't pay his way out ^^ About the girl going after Kai...I think I'm not going to do that now. Too much work, and with my un-working brain, another OC wouldn't help! I'm still pondering though, but I think I'll just make him an insensitive jerk for a while, yep yep!  
  
ShadowDragon22: No problem! I understand the time thing! But this week! This wondrous week *puts feet on table* hehe! Read your fic? Sure! Sorry I haven't done it yet, but as soon as I get this up, I will ^^ Promise!  
  
Dark Psychic: Lol, the jail things true though. It happened! (Read nObOdY's reply. 4 down for details)  
  
inu-gurl/chan: Glad you liked it! ^^  
  
Achika: "The Junglebook" as in the movie? If so I take it that you don't like it, lol. *hides my copy of it* ^^;  
  
Dark Magician: You changed your name back? I was worried about what I would call you! I saw your name change a couple times this week, lol. But I'm glad you enjoyed Tyson's lame attempt to save himself, lol. And, no I didn't mean Goku's trainer King Kai from other world, lol.  
  
Fluffychans: Hehe, *feels proud* Glad you like it!  
  
Reika Zelon: Hello! Ohhhh, another one that reads *is on top of the world* Thanks for letting me know. Every time I see a review from a new user I'm like "DUDE!!! YES!!! Someone else likes it!!!" ^^ Seriously! Well actually...I'm like that with any review I get ^^  
  
twilight knight: Hehe, trouble-maker Tyson! That he certainly is! I've been very lucky in the dental department *smiles pearly whites* I never had a cavity, nor do I want one from all the stories of pain I hear off *shudders*. I just got to find a way to work the dental thing in. ^^ Shouldn't be too hard though, I mean, it's Tyson ^^  
  
Lilli: You want a copy of the paper huh? I think Tyson might have burned them all, lol. I know I would ^^ YEAH! March Break! *dances*  
  
Nightswift: Hehe! I just remembered your e-mail! And, lol, your not the only one who you wanted your bro in jail. Another person said the same. They offered twenty dollars, lol. Arg! I know, I'm useless at writing romance, but I'm planning something now! Now that I have time, I thought of a better way for them to express the "I love you"s ^^ OH! And you should somewhat pleased with this. Michael has been shot down! You'll read more about his feelings to the whole thing later! Lol! Long live S/K!!!  
  
It's always taking me longer and longer to write the replies...but that's a GOOD thing! ^^ Keep 'em comin! I love reading them! 


	9. Last Minute Training

Everyone look! It's posted...on time ^^;  
  
Anyways not much to say here, except:  
  
1 - I know why I was avoiding the relationship stuff. It requires me to write seriously But, I'm doing my best to keep the mood light.  
  
2 - My favorite little guys is in this one...Kai's little voice. You all remember him don't you! ^^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Kai's little voice ::  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 9: Last Minute Training ~ (AN: Gomen, I really don't know what to call these anymore )  
  
Sora went to bed not much later after the whole scene between her a Kai. She was lying there on her bed looking at the two necklaces that were now in her possession, trying to think of some way to prove to Kai that she still loved him. But she knew that that would be hard because of that look he had in his eyes when he said "good night" to her.  
  
"What do I do?" She sighed closing her eyes, clutching the necklaces as she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
It was now noon of the next day and Sora hadn't left her room. She didn't want to leave because she hadn't thought up anything yet. She figured if she tried telling Kai the truth, he wouldn't have believed it or he would have refused to listen.  
  
*Knock-knock*  
  
"Hey Sora! You up?" asked a voice.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled into her knees. She sat on the bed balled up. Her legs to her chest with her arms wrapped around them with her head resting on her knees.  
  
Tyson opened the door and came in, actually rolled in. He had the computer chair again.  
  
"You coming down or what? You missed breakfast. That's the most important meal of the day!" Tyson said matter-of-factly. He did his best to stay cheery even though he could see Sora was feeling miserable. Even he understood there was something up between her and Kai, especially after last night's episode.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," she mumbled, not looking up, nor showing any signs of doing so.  
  
"TYSON!!! GIVE ME BACK THE CHAIR!!!" Kenny yelled from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Uh oh!" Tyson said rolling in all the way and then shut the door. "Shhhh!" he whispered with his finger to his mouth, and then listened patiently until the sound of the footsteps passed. "Good! Now where was I? Oh yeah! Come down, lunch is just about ready!" Tyson smiled. Sora shook her head.  
  
"I'm tired," she lied.  
  
"Oh! Well... do you want me to bring you anything? In case you get hungry later," he asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Alright! I'll bring you something to eat!" Tyson chirped rolling out off the room, shutting it behind him. As soon as he was in the hallway he frowned.  
  
/Something is seriously wrong. I've never seen her so sad. Whatever happened yesterday must have been big! / Tyson thought concerned.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!" Kenny roared at the other end of the hallway. "Now," he said dangerously, "Give. Me. The. CHAIR!!!!!!!!" He said lunging at Tyson.  
  
"AHHH!!!" he cried pushing himself off of a nearby wall to get away, and started laughing as Kenny landed on the floor missing him.  
  
"Owwww," he moaned.  
  
* * *  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Max asked finally seeing Tyson and Kenny coming down the stairs. "And where's Sora?"  
  
"Sora's...not feeling well. I think she got the flu or something!" Tyson lied.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah! Just tired," he said. "I'm gonna get her something to eat."  
  
"Let me! I have to go up and get my blade anyways!" Ray offered.  
  
"Alright," Tyson shrugged.  
  
/Tyson's acting weird. I think something's seriously wrong, / Ray frowned, entering the kitchen. /Maybe Sora is sick! She was out in the rain all yesterday, / he thought spreading some peanut butter on two slices of bread. Placing them on a plate he headed upstairs and knocked on the door, but got no answer.  
  
"Sora?" he called, but still he got silence. He opened the door to see Sora still in her little ball on the bed. "Sora? Are you okay?" Ray asked and then saw the necklaces, which he knew the story behind. "Isn't that Kai's necklace?"  
  
Sora nodded solemnly but never looked up or said a word.  
  
"Why? What happened!?" Ray asked.  
  
Sora remained silent.  
  
Ray frowned and laid the sandwich on the dresser and sat down beside Sora putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! It'll be alright!" he smiled, but still got no reaction. Frowning he figured she wanted to be alone and said, "Alright! I guess I'll see you later then," he got up and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ray returned back downstairs just in time to see Tyson follow the others in to the basement, and so he followed. His blade was in his pocket; he had no reason to go up, but he had wanted to check on Sora to see about her 'flu'. It was obvious to him that she wasn't sick, just heartbroken.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Tyson called. "How's Sora?"  
  
"Still tired," Ray said looking at Kai, noticing he seemed... different.  
  
"We have training to start," Kai said bluntly. "We have a lot of work to do since we'll be facing the All-Starz soon," he said almost in disgust. "And we're not going to go anywhere until everyone is better. No breaks for anything. Got it!?"  
  
"Uhhhh, but Kai-"  
  
"Do you have a problem!?" Kai asked glaring at Tyson with his cold mahogany eyes.  
  
"N-n-no," Tyson finally managed.  
  
"Good! Get to work!" he demanded.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do I do?" Michael said asking no one in particular as he started playing with the food on his plate in BBA research facility cafeteria. He felt extremely bad for what he had done, and the instant replay in his head wasn't helping. "Arg! How can I help!?!?" he yelled, receiving a few glances from people sitting around him. Anyone who was paying attention could see them moving slowly away from the stressed out redhead boy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Kai, we're better then we were," Ray said trying to persuade Kai to end the training for the day. Tyson would've backed him up if he weren't sprawled out in one of the beystadium with Max.  
  
After yet another practice battle with one another, they had both went to reach their blades but fell in and stayed from exhaustion.  
  
"I haven't seen any improvement," he replied.  
  
"But they can barely stand!" Ray urged on. Kai looked at the two boys and their lame attempts to make it out of the stadium. They even had Kenny away from Dizzi to help them.  
  
- Tyson, Max, and Kenny -  
  
"Okay Maxy! Give me a leg up! And Chief, you pull me up!" Tyson said as he forced himself to sit. Max did the same and placed his hands in front of him.  
  
"Alright! Go!" Max said.  
  
Tyson nodded as he crawled to Max and made a little hop catching Kenny's hand.  
  
"ARG! Tyson... your... too... HEAVY!" Kenny yelled as he toppled over in to the bowl. Tyson landed on Max with his face in the stadium wall, and Kenny landed on everyone.  
  
"TYSON! You okay bud!?" Max asked poking his friend.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
- Ray and Kai -  
  
"Alright!" Kai rolled the eyes. "But we train again tomorrow!" he demanded and a few groans were heard over the snoring in the beystadium.  
  
Ray nodded and walked over to the stadium to help the others out.  
  
* * *  
  
A couple hours later the boys were feeling much better, and were able to move...slightly.  
  
"Damn!" Tyson hissed from his side of the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max groaned sitting on the opposite side.  
  
"I have to use the washroom," he replied near tears.  
  
"But the washroom is all the way upstairs," Ray said lying down on the love seat.  
  
"I know," Tyson pouted. "Can you carry me?" he begged.  
  
"I can barely support myself on my own two legs," Max groaned as he readjusted himself on the couch.  
  
Tyson slowly started to get up, groaning all the way, and then made his way to the stairs. He looked up and for the first time noticed there were a lot of them.  
  
"Jeez! And people think Mt. Everest is a big climb. Sheesh!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kai lay on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hmph. They all trained hard, got better, didn't take a single break, and yet I'm still feeling miserable. What's with me? I remember that when that happen I felted like I at least accomplished something."  
  
:: Bet I know! ::  
  
"AH! For crying out loud! What the hell do YOU what?"  
  
:: No! What do WE want! :: the voice rephrased.  
  
"OH! So you're going to tell me why I'm feeling like this!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I. Did. It!" Tyson gasped reaching the top step. "Now! Just down the hall!" he declared crawling when he heard something. Deciding he deserved a break after the climb, he lean his ear to the door.  
  
- Kai -  
  
:: You're jealous! ::  
  
"WHAT!" Kai yelled  
  
- Tyson -  
  
Tyson jumped.  
  
/How the hell did he know I was here!? Errr...what do I say? Ummm... Kai I wanted to check up on you? Would that work? / Tyson asked himself.  
  
- Kai -  
  
"That's preposterous!!! Why should I believe that!?"  
  
:: Because it's true! You know I'm right! ::  
  
- Tyson -  
  
Tyson was very confused. He had thought that, didn't he? Poor Tyson didn't realize that Kai was talking to himself, and not him.  
  
/ How about I just leave? / he thought.  
  
- Kai -  
  
"Hmph! Why are you here anyways?"  
  
- Tyson -  
  
/I have to use the washroom! /  
  
- Kai -  
  
:: I left before because you were happy with your life. ::  
  
"Just go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
- Tyson -  
  
"Psh! Fine!" Tyson said continuing his crawl.  
  
- Kai -  
  
:: Nope! It's not that easy, remember!? ::  
  
Kai grumbled rolling over. /Stupid conscious! /  
  
:: Stupid physical form! :: the voice talked back.  
  
* * *  
  
"VICTORY!!!!!" Tyson yelled standing to open the door...it was locked. "ARG!!!" He cried as he started pounding on the door. "Whoever is in there- OUT!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"You'll have to wait!" Kenny said.  
  
"But Chief! You don't know what I went through to get here! HURRY UP!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
After some pounding, Tyson finally managed to use the washroom and started to make his way down again but decided to check on Sora first.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Can I come in?" Tyson asked waiting for a reply but got nothing. Frowning her opened the door and looked in. Sora was leaning on the headboard of the bed looking out the window in the dark. Tyson noticed that the sandwich was still sitting on the dresser. "HEY!" Tyson cheered. "Why is it sooo dark? Huh?" Tyson asked flipping the switch to illuminate the room, which Sora shielded her eyes from. He picked up the sandwich and walked over to the bed and sat down. "You didn't eat anything? How come?"  
  
Sora shrugged.  
  
"Eat!" Tyson said holding the food towards her, but Sora pushed his hand away.  
  
"I'm not hungry. You eat it," she stated more then she offered as she moved her gaze to the window again.  
  
Tyson looked at the sandwich hungrily. He did want to eat it, but...Sora didn't touch a thing all day.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said. Sora raised a brow at this and almost laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must have you guys worried. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me," she said.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked. All he could understand was that there was something up with her and Kai.  
  
Sora remained silent.  
  
"Come on! You can tell me!" he smiled, not wanting to give up until he knew, but yet again Sora didn't answer. She just seemed to get sadder so Tyson decided to stop. "Alright," he sighed in defeat. "Whatever's goin on... I hope you fix it soon. We are worried," Tyson said leaving.  
  
/I hope I can fix it soon too! /  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson managed to make it downstairs again and collapsed in his seat.  
  
"The WEIRDEST thing happened up there. I think...I think Kai can read mines!" Tyson said.  
  
"Huh?" the others asked.  
  
"It's true! When I was up there, everything I thought he replied to!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Tyson... you must be really tired!" Max laughed.  
  
"No! Its true!"  
  
"Why don't you go to bed?" Kenny said. "You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"I don't have a bed remember! And I'm not sleeping with the mind reader. With all my thoughts on him...I'll be killed before the nights out!"  
  
Ray, Max, and Kenny all looked at one another. Neither of them wanted to sleep with him since they were all exhausted and needed their sleep more then ever.  
  
"How about we draw straws?" Ray offered.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Max smiled.  
  
"Okay then! Loser gets Tyson!" Kenny concluded.  
  
"HEY!" Tyson growled.  
  
Ray got the straws and prepared them in the kitchen. He then returned to the living room with the others and held out his hand to Max and Kenny.  
  
"The one who gets the colored tip has to take Tyson!" Ray said as the others agreed.  
  
"Hmph! I'm a jackpot! Not a constellation prize," he grumbled at being insulted.  
  
Max drew first. He picked his string and pulled slowly, extremely scared.  
  
"Phew!" he smiled. He was going to be able to sleep tonight.  
  
"Your turn Chief!" Ray said slightly nervous, but not as nervous as Kenny. Gulping Kenny pulled the closest string and...  
  
"Heehee! You lo-win Ray!" Kenny grinned and Ray sulked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Come on tree-boy."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
They all went to their rooms, and Tyson tailed Ray.  
  
"Promise me one thing Tyson!" Ray pleaded.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't snore!" Ray begged. "If you don't...I'll buy you a HUGE burger!"  
  
"Really!?" Tyson asked for confirmation as he started drooling. Ray nodded. Tyson smiled as he left and returned with earplugs.  
  
"I can't stop snoring, but you can stop listening!" Tyson smiled.  
  
"Good enough!" Ray said hastily placing them in his ears.  
  
"Night Ray!" Tyson said, but got no reply. "I said 'NIGHT RAY!!!!'" He repeated, but still nothing. "Jeez! You give the man a pair of earplugs and then he goes and ignores you," Tyson grumbled falling asleep.  
  
Sometime later that night Tyson began routing around beside a wide-awake Ray. Ray knew all to well what was to come when Tyson started routing, because when Tyson was routing as much as he is now, then it meant he was having a bad dream. And when Tyson has a bad dream, Tyson fights viciously.  
  
"Maybe if I push him on to the floor he won't be able to reach me," Ray pondered looking at Tyson who seem to be getting more violent on his side. A little longer and he'll be invading Ray's side. "I shouldn't do that though. I might hurt him," Ray continued thinking, but then the first punch towards him was made. He quickly dodged and decided that Tyson had to go. "Sorry bud! But the carpeting is soft," Ray said pushing Tyson off of the side of the bed. "Ahhh, much better!" Ray smiled, dozing off.  
  
* * *  
  
Max woke up smiling as the sun shined threw his window.  
  
"What a wonderful sleep! I wonder how Ray made out?" he asked aloud, deciding to go look. He crept quietly to the room and peered in, Tyson wasn't on the bed, but he knew that Tyson was there somewhere with all the snoring.  
  
Just then something hit the bed with such force from below it that it sent poor Ray through the air. Landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"Owwww," Ray said sore and groggily. Max quickly ran over to help him. "What happened!?" he asked a giggling Max.  
  
"It seems that Tyson slept under the bed."  
  
They both looked under to see Tyson punching the bottom of the bed, and then kicked it, which made the mattress jump again.  
  
"No wonder why he's always tired in the mornings. Look at the work out he does every night!" both Ray and Max laughed.  
  
They both left the room and headed down stairs to hear music playing. They both eyed one another and then peeked around the corner to hear Sora half way through 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
"It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me"  
  
"Pst! Hey Ray! You think she's feeling better?" Max whispered.  
  
"'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories"  
  
/I doubt it. / he thought. "Maybe..." Ray whispered back knowing it was a lie.  
  
"'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
What you two are doing here" she sung.  
  
"Is that last line part of the lyrics?" Max asked. Ray shook his head.  
  
"Not last time I heard that song," he grinned knowing they had been caught. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," she sighed. "But... do you think we could go to that music festival?" she asked. After all the thinking she had done she remembered Emily talking about a music festival. She thought that maybe she could somehow use her interest in music to explain things to Kai. She wasn't quite sure how yet, but it was better then trying to talk to him one-on- one.  
  
"That's that thing Emily was talking about?" Max said. "She told us when you were out on that rainy day," he said as he started blushing.  
  
"Hehe! Yeah, and someone's got a date!" Ray grinned nudging Max lightly. "It took him a whole minute to say 'Wanna go together?'" Ray laughed, as Max turned redder and redder.  
  
Just then there was another body in the room, Kai. He and Sora were both staring at each other in the silence and until Kai ripped his gaze away.  
  
"We have more training to do. We battle them tomorrow," Kai stated heading downstairs.  
  
The rest of that day was spent training, and Sora looking for some kind of good music to use.  
  
* * *  
  
See *points* I can't write serious stuff. But just wait til the music festival. Ahhhh, I'm playing the scenarios in my head. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And with a couple more reviews I will have more then FSI *grins*  
  
Oh, and was the part with Kai, Tyson, and the little voice confusing? I wasn't sure if it was or not, but remember, Tyson couldn't here the little voice.  
  
Well then, THANKS TO:  
  
someguy: Oo Three weeks til break!? You poor dear :( I feel for you. Mines almost over though :( *sniff* Then it's back to the books. Ahhh, I made you cry! *gives you a Kleenex* I usually cry at those things too. We're just softies, lol. I mean I cried playing a video game. It was Final Fantasy VII because one of the characters died and so I cried, lol. And stop laughing because I know you are. But it was sad :( lol. Yep! I'll be doing something with the pendants, not entirely sure what, but they will play a tinnie weenie roll. Apparently no, Tyson can't work the microwave, lol. He's 'Household appliance challenged' :) Ha, maybe I should have him break the fridge. Hehe, Alphanumeric, it's been a while since I heard that. Hehe, yeah! Michael is being asked to step towards the flaming stake, lol. Hey it's okay! You are always reviewing me and making me feel special. Long, short, I don't care ^^ But if your promising a long review, lol. I can only imagine. Hope it doesn't go to that look up thing again. Interesting ending. It's a mix of Bugs Bunny, Batman, and Reboot, lol. Ack! *defends story from Elmer Fudd*  
  
Trueblue: Lol! *Tries to calm you down but it doesn't work so instead tosses you a Michael plushy to kill* Sorry I need the real one ^^  
  
twilight knight: Weird? You had to review seven? Well the site was weird when I posted and when you reviewed *shrugs*. Hehe, thanks for the e-mail. I must use the dental thing. ^^  
  
ShadowDragon22: Hey, no prob! I usually only read Beyblade because I have an obsession with it, lol, but love reading other genres :) Teehee! Pinky.  
  
Nightswift: LOL! So Michael is going to become the Yamoto in your story, lol. And don't worry there will be a lot of M/E at the festival. The festival is so perfect in my head. It's full of couples, mischief, everything. I just need to get it on paper *sigh*  
  
Fluffychans: :) thank you, glad you enjoyed it.  
  
animewolfhunter: (Forgive me I must do this) AHHH! AN ANIME WOLF HUNTER! *Jumps in front of Fang to defend him* SORRY! I had to. I saw the name and that's instantly what I thought. SORRY! *cheesy grin* ANYWAYS, now that I got that out of my system ^^; another myth? I don't think I could manage another in this story, b/c to tell you the truth I think it may be almost over. But hey! That is an idea for another story. I'll have to go read some Myths. I can only remember the Greek gods and beasts.  
  
Dark Magician: *nods* Dark Magician *thumbs up*. Lol! You want Michael dead too ^^ and you know someone with the same name? Hope he doesn't read your review, lol. Provided he even goes here... *shrugs* LMAO! A Kai acting like Tyson! Is that where you got the idea for your story? Teehee! What's Gary act like?  
  
DestinyBabee: Lol, gotta love Tyson, blowing out microwave fires, and torturing everyone with his snoring. It must take a lot of work to be so annoying, lol. Wow! You're not pissed at Michael. I had a few reviewers want to burn him at the stake, lol. But I'm with you! He's gonna become a mister good guy soon.  
  
Dreadacon: Hmmm? You want some Tyson angst? I dunno how I would do that. Truthfully, I have no idea why Tyson always do this stuff. This is just my vision of him. Lol, you think I'm taking it too far? Naw, no offence taken. Maybe I am taken it too far, but like I said, this is just the way I see him. You always got a group where one of the people is the total clown. It's good to have variety I think. Imagine if they were all Kai's. We'd have a group of wall huggers, lol. Gah, this requires more thinking. You got me thinking, how? How can I accomplish this? I'll try thinking up something, but it may not make it in to the story since I think I'm wrapping it up soon. Nuts *snaps fingers*.  
  
nObOdY: Uh huh! It happened. The guy would run and hide out by climbing trees and what not I think, lol. Glad you liked the twist.  
  
DragonMasterEmerald: I write well? *shakes head* Spell check writes well, lol. Gah, yeah! Writer's block is the worst thing in the world. I think we should try burning it, lol. OHHHH! And I saw your other review for my other story, lol. DUDE! We have soooo much in common! Lol. I have found my twin.  
  
Achika: Oo *attempts to help Yami Achika take the sugar back* Lol, glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Leina: I told you that you were the only one to believe that it wasn't Michael's fault. Not true, there was another, lol. But for this chapter I felt so stuck :( But it's done now ^^ Mwahahahahha! I can demand now. UPDATE!!!! *Feels accomplished* *grins*  
  
u really expect me to tell?: Lol, yeah boys do tend to overreacting about things. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Reika Zelon: Lol! You're the only one to pat him on the back, lol. But there are a few on his side too. Glad you enjoyed it ^^  
  
Spirit of Shadow: It's okay that it's late. I don't mind. Yep, the slap was made, and indeed poor Kai. Having seen only the kiss, and having to have to put up with Tyson all night, lol.  
  
That's all! ^^ Enjoy and Ja! 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm really sorry I haven't updated last weekend or this weekend. All the free time I use to spend writing has been used trying to understand the math homework I've been getting lately. I have a test coming up on it soon so I don't have much time to write. As soon as it's finished I will post it and get right to work on the next.  
  
Once again I am sorry.  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. Bladebreakers vs AllStarz

I feel so horrible right now. I mean horrible! It's been like a month hasn't it? Minus the Author's Note I posted. And this chapter is nothing to get excited about either I'm sorry, I'm in a rut right now. I'll try and make it up to y'all in the next chapter, the festival (which should be out on time since Easter is next weekend). I've also been playing that one in my head for a while so it should turn out better then this one. ^^ *looks hopeful*  
  
Also thanks to everyone wishing me luck on my test. Much appreciated.  
  
So, I'll shut up now *nods* Talk to you down below.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Kai's little voice ::  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 10: Bladebreakers vs. All-Starz ~  
  
"Analysis?" Judy asked one of the scientists scribbling something on to her clipboard.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Still? How is this possible? It's been a week since we've started to analysis this attack, this Pack attack. Why haven't we gotten any results?" Judy demanded, but the scientist merely shrugged. "Arg! Emily!?" she called.  
  
"Yes director!" Emily answered looking up from her computer.  
  
"Have you gotten anything?"  
  
"No. Nothing." Emily shook her head.  
  
"We must hurry. We have to battle them soon."  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, it feels like I slept on a rock!" Tyson groaned opening his eyes and rubbing them. But it was so dark he couldn't see. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Max, Ray, and Sora weren't long running in to the room to see what was up.  
  
"TYSON!? What's wrong?" Max yelled.  
  
"I'M BLIND!!!" he cried. "Everything's so dark! I can't see!"  
  
The three looked at one another and then started snickering.  
  
"Wh-what's so funny!" Tyson sniffed. "I'll never be able to see the blue sky, or green grass ever again. And it's going to make things a hell of a lot harder when blading."  
  
"Well let me shine some light on you!" Max grinned lifting up the end of the blanket, which were so long they were touching the floor. Tyson didn't know what to think of this as he waited. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light and Max's face could be seen.  
  
"I-I-I CAN S-S-SEE!!!!!" Tyson rolled out from under the bed screaming, "Now let's go eat!"  
  
"What about the blue sky and green grass?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ah, that can wait! I'm hungry!" Tyson said running downstairs to the kitchen. Laughing they all followed.  
  
As they entered the kitchen they could see that Tyson was already in the fridge humming away as he grabbed an assortment of things and laid them on the table.  
  
"Anybody want some?" he offered.  
  
"What are you making?" they asked.  
  
"A 'Tyson Kinomiya Special'!" he smiled.  
  
"Should I ask?" Max asked.  
  
"If you don't I will." Ray replied.  
  
Nodding Max asked, "Tyson, what's in this special?"  
  
Tyson smiled ear-to-ear and said, "Potatoes, carrots, bread, ketchup, mustard, and maybe pickles. I'm still deciding on that one. I'm thinking it may make it taste a little funny. So... anybody want some?"  
  
"As good as that sounds," Sora said in complete disgust, "I think I'll have some toast." She finished walking towards the toaster.  
  
"Your loss!" Tyson chirped as he continued preparing a sandwich. "What about you two!" he asked finishing the sandwich and held it up to the other two boys. They both held their breath and shook their heads politely. "Well, okay!" Tyson said grinning as he left. /More for me!!! / He cheered inwardly at his success sitting himself in the living room to get some good wholesome television time in.  
  
"So, today's your big match." Sora said popping the toast up and placing it on her plate.  
  
"Sure is!" Ray smiled.  
  
"Nervous?" She asked.  
  
"Hardly!" Max grinned, while thinking /Hell ya! This is my last chance to prove to mom that I'm a world-class blader. /  
  
"Hurry up! We have to go now." Kai voice sailed through the house, followed by a groan from the living room.  
  
"You coming Sora?" Ray asked as he and Max headed for the front door.  
  
Sora looked down pondering. If she did go, Kai might get distracted and lose the battle. She didn't want to be the cause of that.  
  
"I'll stay and cook your victory dinner!" she said as cheerful as she could muster.  
  
"Okay then!" Max smiled, flashing a victory 'V' on the way out.  
  
"Sure you don't want to come?" Ray asked again, and Sora nodded. "Alright. See you later," Ray waved on his way out.  
  
The five boys headed to the BBA research facility psyched. They were finally getting their rematch.  
  
"Okay here's the plan. Since both Kai and Tyson's blades have those special powers, we'll have them go. The All-Starz are probably still trying to figure out Sora's attack," Kenny laughed to himself.  
  
"Right Chief!" Tyson cheered excitedly. "But who will be the third blader?"  
  
"Let me!" Max begged. "I lost last time. Please let me go again. I have to prove myself."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Hey, it's okay by me. Good luck Max!" Ray said.  
  
The bus pulled up to the large complex and the Bladebreakers got off meeting the All-Starz.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tyson waved.  
  
"What took you so long?" Steve asked. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." he smirked.  
  
"Where's Sora?" Emily asked.  
  
"She decided to stay behind and cook our VICTORY dinner!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Too bad there will be no victory for you," Steve smirked flashing his almighty blade.  
  
The All-Starz left the Bladebreakers in a room and said that they had to get their blades.  
  
"Welcome again Bladebreakers!" Judy smiled entering the room.  
  
"Hey mom!" Max smiled. /I will finally be able to prove to you that I am a good blader! / Max cheered to himself.  
  
"Hello Maxy," she smiled. "So, shall we get to the beystadium?"  
  
They all nodded and followed Judy in to another room where the All-Starz stood.  
  
"We will have a regular best two of three battles." Judy said and everyone nodded. "Alright then. Please send in your first blader."  
  
"Good luck Max!" Tyson, Kenny, and Ray cheered from the sidelines.  
  
"Nice cheerleaders! Not very cute though!" Steve laughed stepping up on the other side.  
  
"Hmph! I'm as cute as they come!" Tyson called out.  
  
"Three... two... one... let it rip!!!"  
  
"Go Draceil!" Max yelled.  
  
"Tryhorn!!"  
  
The two blade's names were called as they hit the dish. Circling the dish with great speed Steve decided to make the first move.  
  
"Tryhorn stampede attack!!" he yelled as a heard of rampaging bulls were seen coming out of the blade and rushing towards Draceil.  
  
"Metal ball defense!!" Max yelled. His blade began to glow as his bit- beast emerged and withdrew it's arms, legs, and head in to it's shell. The bulls ran over the turtle shell leaving a cloud of dust. Once the dust lifted Draceil came back out and roared triumphantly.  
  
"YEAH! Way to go Draceil!!!" Max screamed.  
  
"What do I do? My attack won't work!" Steve said panicky in to his headset.  
  
"Use more power," came the respond through the headset.  
  
"Tryhorn, charge!" Steve yelled as his blade starting glowing.  
  
"What's it doing?" Tyson asked from the side.  
  
"It's charging up its attack so that it's more powerful."  
  
"Can Draceil handle it?"  
  
"I...don't know." Dizzi responded.  
  
"Draceil! Metal-ball defense!!!" Max yelled again. His blade did the same procedures as before and his blade managed to survive yet again.  
  
"Gah!" Steve yelled irritated. Here he is wasting all his energy causing absolutely no damage to Draceil. "It's not working!"  
  
"Way to go Max! You're wearing him down!" Kenny yelled from the sides.  
  
"Tryhorn stampede attack!!!" Steve yelled yet again. Once again the heard of bulls appeared and started rampaging through the bowl, but this time they were much quicker so Max was unable to command his blade.  
  
"Noooo, Draceil!" he yelled.  
  
"Max you have to fight back!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
/But I'm using a defensive type blade. / Max thought as Draceil regained it's stability.  
  
"Tryhorn!" Steve yelled once again as his bulls charged, and once again Max used Metal ball defense. It was looking like an endless cycle; Tryhorn attacks, Draceil defends, Tryhorn attacks, and Draceil defends once again.  
  
Max started watching the blades carefully, and then he noticed something. When he used his defense he would have his blade stay still, and when Tryhorn hit it, Tryhorn would be thrown back. So what would happen if Max used it while moving?  
  
"Draceil!" Max yelled and his blade started circling the dish. "Attack!!" he yelled." And his blade ran towards Tryhorn.  
  
"Stampede Attack!"  
  
"Metal ball defense!" Max yelled a split second before making contact. With the force and speed they both had headed towards one another, plus Max's impenetrable defense, Tryhorn was thrown from the bowl.  
  
"And Max wins the battle!" Emily cheered, quickly blushing at her outburst as she quickly buried herself in the computer to find out why Tryhorn lost.  
  
"Our next blader will be Eddy," Judy said, slightly surprised at her son's win against Steve.  
  
"I am sooo ready!" Tyson yelled excitedly as he ran off to the stadium without any authorization. Leaving Kai to realize that he'd be battling Michael.  
  
Michael realized this too and looked up at Kai who was glaring at him. All Michael could do was shiver from the icy cold glare.  
  
"Three... two... one... let it rip!!!"  
  
"Go Trypio!!!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Remember Eddy, we can't lose again, or else we are out!" Judy said through her microphone.  
  
"Yeah don't worry. I'll be spinning circle's around this kid!" he grinned. "Trypio-!!"  
  
"Dragon Ice Breath!!!" Tyson yelled as the familiar blue beam of ice shot at Trypio before it could use its submission move Kenny had warned Tyson about during Max's battle.  
  
"Arg! My blade!" Eddy's eyes widen as he saw his blade frozen to the ground. He could have gotten away if he wasn't talking to Judy, but nooooo, he had to chat and gloat.  
  
"Who's spinning circle's around who?" Tyson laughed as he ordered Dragoon to circle for the hell of it.  
  
"Emily what was that?" Judy asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just like Sora's attack. We can't get any information."  
  
/Have they discovered a way to conceal their attacks from our computers? / Judy asked herself.  
  
"Dragoon, finish it!" Tyson yelled as his blade smashed in to the ice ball in the stadium, sending it out.  
  
"And Tyson wins the match... meaning... Bladebreakers win." Judy declared in disbelief.  
  
Tyson started dancing as Dragoon did much the same in the stadium while Eddy picked up the chuck of ice that was his beyblade.  
  
Michael then stood up and approached the stadium. Even though the Bladebreakers had won the match, it wasn't officially over until they played out the three rounds.  
  
Kai approached too, glaring at Michael as much as he could. /Calm down Kai, you have to blade now. / he told himself.  
  
"Kai. I need to tell you something-" Michael started, deciding it was time to come clean and tell Kai what really happen.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say." Kai shot back venomously.  
  
"Three... two... one... let it rip!!!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Trygle!"  
  
The two blades entered and Dranzer made the first attack, which narrowly hit Trygle.  
  
"Kai! Just listen for one second! That morning after we spent the night-"  
  
"Shut up and battle!" Kai roared back, refusing to listen to any nonsense during their match.  
  
/ARG! Why won't he listen? Oh yeah! I kissed his girlfriend. / Michael kicked himself mentally. /But I have to tell him what happened. / "Kai. That morning I-"  
  
"Dranzer fire arrow!" Kai yelled angrily.  
  
"What's Kai doing?" Kenny asked. "He's fighting with pure rage. He isn't thinking. If he does that-"  
  
"Trygle counter!" Michael sighed.  
  
With that the battle was over and Dranzer was outside the stadium. Kai stared blankly at his blade.  
  
"Kai listen to me for one minute. That morning-"  
  
Kai ignored Michael once again as he turned his back on the boy and retrieved his blade.  
  
"Good job you guys. I'm amazed that you could beat us." Eddy said with his hand out to the others, oblivious to what was going on between Michael and Kai.  
  
"Yes. You were all surprisingly good. And I'm amazed at what a blader you have become Maxy!" Judy said giving her son a little hug.  
  
"Ahhh shucks mom." Max blushed.  
  
"Hey Kai! Where you going!?" Tyson yelled seeing Kai leaving the room without an answer. "Oh well. He's just being himself again I guess." Tyson sighed turning back to converse with the others.  
  
Emily looked sternly at Michael, telling him to follow and to tell Kai what really happened that morning. Michael sighed and nodded as he re-adjusted his hat nervously and followed in the direction Kai has gone.  
  
/Where did he go off to now? He seemed to have just disappeared. / Michael thought exiting the building and in to the parking lot where he heard a noise from around the corner. Upon further investigation he found Dranzer spinning and Kai watching.  
  
"Kai!" Michael called approaching him.  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone." The boy said coldly.  
  
"Not until you listen to me."  
  
"Why should I!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Because... because..." Michael stuttered under Kai's glare. "Sora didn't betray you. I kissed her." Michael finally blurted in one breath.  
  
Kai just stood there studying Michael. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because she loves you."  
  
"Which is why she let you kiss her?" Kai laughed, to cover up any emotion that might have shown.  
  
"No, but it is probably why she slapped me, and hard. I had a bruise for most of the week. It's pretty much gone now." Michael said pointing to the region on his face where he was slapped. Kai looked closer at his face, and indeed he did see a slightly darker spot.  
  
Kai didn't know what to say or how to react. He just stood there gazing at nothing.  
  
"Go... go talk to her." Michael said leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora had just finished cooking the dinner. She had found a turkey in the freezer and figured if that didn't spell out victory, nothing did. So she cooked the turkey along with some vegetables and mash potato, and was now setting the table figuring that they would be back soon.  
  
"Geez," she said, "finally done. That took longer I thought." She said placing the final fork on the table and went to the living room out of boredom. She lay down on the couch and flicked the television on to see if there was anything interesting on.  
  
* * *  
  
/So... I overreacted. / Kai concluded to himself, fiddling with Dranzer in his hand.  
  
:: So now you can apologize! :: his subconscious chirped.  
  
/She probably hates me now though. / he said with the urge to kick himself. He played out everything in the past week to himself. How he was a jerk and acting like a child by not talking to her. And then he remembered something. He threw away the necklace. /Damn!!!/ he yelled punching the concrete ground of the parking lot he was sitting on as he slumped back on to the wall.  
  
:: So? Go get it! ::  
  
/I left it in the park. Some brat probably picked it up or something. /  
  
:: So what? Is that it? You're just going to give up without a fight. I'm ashamed to be you, Kai Hiwatari. ::  
  
"Kai? Kai! There you are!" Ray said approaching Kai. "We're ready to go!"  
  
"Yeah. Alright." Kai said getting up.  
  
"You alright, Kai?" Ray asked, but Kai ignored him and headed to the bus. Once there he saw the All-Starz.  
  
"Well, see you guys! See you at the Music Festival!" Emily waved.  
  
"You bet!" Max smiled hopping on the bus after Tyson, who was eager to get on since he hadn't forgotten what Sora was doing back at the house all day; cooking dinner.  
  
"Hurry up guys!!" Tyson whined loudly out the window.  
  
"Tyson don't be rude." Kenny hissed from his seat on the bus.  
  
"But I'm hungry and Sora's cooking dinner." Tyson sulked as the others just laughed at his enthusiasm.  
  
After their good byes, the Bladebreakers finally headed on their way home. Kai once again at the back of the bus trying to figure out what he was going to do.  
  
/I'm such a moron. I acted like such a kid. What am I suppose to do now? / he complained to himself but drew a blank.  
  
:: Easy! Say 'Sora, I'm sorry. I'm a moron. A jerk. A -' ::  
  
/ Thank you! You can stop now. / Kai growled as the bus pulled up to the large house and everyone disembarked, while Tyson nearly jumped out the window.  
  
"Calm down Tyson!" The other's scolded as they were nearly taken off their feet when he shot by them.  
  
"I can't! I can smell it!!" Tyson yelled running through the front door and to the dining table where everything was set out neatly, not that he noticed. The others followed as well and sat down to eat except Kai. He noticed that Sora wasn't there and went to look for her. He then heard the television on in the distant and so he headed for the living room.  
  
There he saw her fast asleep on the couch and the television still on. He walked over to her and stared at her, trying to think of what he would tell her when she woke up. That is until Tyson called out.  
  
"Kai!! Hurry up!! Your dinner is getting cold!!"  
  
"And eaten!!" Max's voice followed.  
  
"SHHHH!!" Tyson hissed loudly.  
  
Sighing Kai grabbed a blanket and threw it softly over Sora and left to get his dinner. When he entered the dining room, Tyson's back was too him, so naturally, Tyson never saw him and continued his attack on Kai's plate with his fork. The whole table froze except for Tyson he was trying to eat the food as fast as possible.  
  
Tyson soon noticed the silence surrounding him and waved his fork with Kai's potato on it while asking, "What?" but there was no response. It was then he noticed someone tapping him on the shoulder turning around he saw Kai looming over him and gulped nervously.  
  
"Potato?" Tyson offered.  
  
* * *  
  
It's over. Well the chapter anyways. Thank god. I don't know why but I had SUCH a problem with this one. Anyways, there are probably two, maybe three chapters left. *Nods* Yep, that sounds right. Just running things through my head that's what it is.  
  
Anyways, once again, I am soooooo incredible sorry. If I were you, I'd wanna kick my ass, but since I'm me... please don't? ^-^; lol. Anyways, it's getting late, and I am going to hope to get the next one out a hellava lot sooner then this one, especially since I have Easter next week *sighs contently*.  
  
Note: I'm doing two 'Thank you' parts, since I got responses to my evil Author's Note.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
DestinyBabee: Yes, the mind-reading thing was amusing, wasn't it?. Poor lil' Tyson, lol.  
  
Achika: I shall have to look it up. I meant to, but, erm, forgot. ^-^; Hmmm, a chibi that does chores. I outta get one ^-^ *goes to local chibi store* Oh, just saw your poem. You know, I never watched Lord of the Rings. I heard tons about it, but never did rent it or see it. Must do it... someday.  
  
Leina: Lol. Hmmm? Since my story is almost over... I could demand an update everyday via e-mail ^-^ Mwahahah, lol. Yeah, I probably shouldn't demand updates for a while. Not after the long wait I made everyone wait.   
  
DragonMasterEmerald: Yep! I'm Canadian! We're probably out numbered because this is an American site, lol. But, meh! It's all good. Me... a good writer? Naw. No way. I completely disagree. I still see myself as growing. But it is flattering to know that people thinks so ^-^ *ego flies higher then the CN Tower.* ^-^;  
  
nObOdY: Yeah, Aries is the one that died. Don't worry; I'm not a fan of hers, lol. I take it you liked Sephiroth, he's pretty cool... even though his evil, lol. Oh, and yeah, heeheehee, Kai's voice is back Mwahaha. ^_^  
  
Fluffychans: I will continue, I promise. It's just that recently it takes me forever to write something. I'm sorry. But I'm glad you like Mr. Little Voice.  
  
Lady Sapphire: Yes, the voice is the most awesome thing to walk the minds of people, lol. And Kai realizes now ^-^ See? *points*. Erm... update soon? Ehehe, how's a month sound? *hides in corner* sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!  
  
Tsunami-surfer: I'm glad to know that you like it. ^-^  
  
twilight knight: Awww, your March break ended too? (wait that was a long time ago... curse my slowness) Well, the next holiday is Easter. For me, that's this week. Yeah!! *dances* Lol, yes you must love the little voice. He is the greatest. He can make them out of character, but not. Lol, did that make sense? And yeppers! I read yer story ^^ Ummm *is sweating*... go through your stuff... ummm, no. ^^ Lol, but hey I like it. And my heart goes out to Enrique too, lol.  
  
Dark Magician: Gary... looks like Ray? Interesting, lol. Yeah, I agree with you there. If Kai did have that power... Tyson would be... living challenged. ^^  
  
Violet Emeralds: LMAO! You gave me your review to me face-to-face, just like I gave you my response, lol. Yes you learn about my ideas sooner then anyone, but with the huge gap in my writing I have thought up new things and I don't know if I told you them. Guess that's the advantage off coming over to my place, lol. But hey, I've gotten sneak previews of yours ^^ Are you using your cell to read this? Lol  
  
Nightswift: Kai and Sora weren't getting along, so I couldn't have them share a room. I mean, what kinda conversation would they have? Lol. Yeah, I'm in the group ^^ so is my cousin. The reply written above is to her.  
  
someguy: OO Exactly how long did it take you to write that??? DUDE! It fits perfectly on my screen. I see your name at the very top and the last line you write at the very bottom. Man, now I have to respond, lol. Should be fun. I was thinking about having her sing a sad song... but then I thought of a different scenario. She still sings, but... it isn't sad ^^ don't worry, you'll understand when you see the song. And I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the voice bit, lol. Awww, don't cry. Yeah, it's almost over, but it's okay. After it's finish it will let me collect more ideas and make another story ^^ Yeah, I was talking about Aries. Meh, were softies. Let's start a club, The Softies Anonymous Guild, lol. Yeah, I can't imagine having gotten to the washroom after that long journey, only to find that a door is stopping me, lol. Poor kid. Maybe I torture him too much... naw! Hm, that wasn't too long of a response, but I must say I was laughing quite a bit. I remember all those ones, 'cept the new one of course :p lol.  
  
Tiger Lily 6030: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
ShadowDragon22: Trust me! I understand the time thing completely. Darn school's putting me through my paces too. Good luck with all your assignments.  
  
Cold Tears of the Phoenix: Aww, don't cry. Don't worry, I'm a huge sap, they'll get together... sometime ^^  
  
Reika Zelon: I'm glad you like Kai's 'mind reading' abilities. And I'm glad you think I can write serious. I find it hard to write serious after writing practically the whole story humorous, but whatever ^^  
  
THANKS TO (in reply to Author notes):  
  
Lady Sapphire: Thanks for understanding and yes, Math is a HUGE pain. We are in the same grade, but I'm not taking Gr. 11 math right now. I somehow managed to get myself in the Gr. 12 class. See, I'm semestered too, and I had Gr.11 in the first semester, and now Gr.12 in the second. The class makes no sense what so ever. You do stuff like... ummm, take a polynomial and divided by a monomial or binomial. It's no fun.  
  
someguy: Thanks for the luck, I need it ^^; Oh, Spring Break! It's probably over now, ne? And snow? Heh, I got some here too. It's so weird. Usually I'm begging for the air conditioner by now, not the heater, lol. Yep, Easter is next week. *dances* I can get some of this done then, score! Heh, yeah there was a battle. Ohhhh, Windwaker! Is it good? I wanted to rent it, but been so busy with homework. Zelda's are so great *nods* Oh and hey, you got an account! ^^ You gonna try writing something? You should, I'll read it ^^  
  
Achika: Thanks very much for the luck.  
  
twilight knight: Thanks and *pictures the wondrous summer vacation* awww. Good luck in your tests and assignments too.  
  
ShadowDragon22: Seems like this is bad part of the year then. A lot of people seem to have lots of homework. Best of luck to you on yours.  
  
inugurl: Thanks for understanding.  
  
Violet Emeralds: Yes I know. And I did write some, but I found that I did a lot of coughing and sneezing so I laid back now. But I'm good now, and look, I finished the chapter. ^^; Oh yeah, I also read the story you told me about by the newfie. Hehehe! I laughed so much. So, whadya at b'y? ^^  
  
DestinyBabee: Thank you very much.  
  
Leina: Wow, exams next... er, last week? Mine are June, but I just had a week that felt like Exams. I had some test or quiz everyday last week. So anyways, hope you do wel... did well in your exams.  
  
Reika Zelon: Thanks for the luck, encouragement, and understanding.  
  
Once again, THANKS EVERYONE!!!!! 


	12. Music Festival

Hey everyone! How's is everyone? I know I getting into a habit of updating "once-a-month... or two", which is bad, but I seem to keep getting distracted with other things. I'm sorry.  
  
Also I want to thank all of you guys so much!!  
  
1- for putting up with my tardiness.  
  
2- for always encouraging me. My English grade has actually gone up thanks to you guys. I'm usually a "C" student in English (if I'm lucky), and this year I almost pulled off an "A". Trust me when I say this, "THAT is a miracle!" I actually think my parents see the wonders off this site now, lol.  
  
Anyways, I outta get this posted before I get strangled, because I actually got half-a-dozen e-mails from reviewers asking me about the story. I couldn't believe. People actually e-mailed me about something I had written. I mean it has almost been two months, and I got e-mails. I felt so happy =) ... an evil for not updating =( Flipped side off the coin I s'pose.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS II~~~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Singing/Lyrics to a song.  
  
:: Kai's little voice :: (he'll be busy this chapter =] )  
  
* * *  
  
~ Chapter 11: Music Festival ~ (AN: At last *throws a tomato at self*)  
  
Later that night Kai lay awake trying to think of someway he could apologize, but didn't know what to do. He could do the whole flower and chocolate thing, but that was way overused. Well, that and the fact that Tyson would probably managed to steal the chocolates before he could offer them to Sora. Kai was sure that Tyson would sniff them out somehow. He also didn't want to just say 'I'm sorry', after all, he did throw away his gift, the necklace, from Sora away.  
  
:: Hey! I have an idea! :: his voice cut off his thoughts again.  
  
/Oh? And what's that? Get on my hands and knees and beg? Ha, that would only make her laugh and slam the door in my face./  
  
:: Damn. And I thought it was such an amazing idea! Imagine, the almighty Hiwatari groveling. Ha-ha-ha::  
  
/Shut up! /  
  
:: Hmph! I still thought it was a great idea.::  
  
/You would. /  
  
:: We would. Remember, I'm you. Ha-ha-ha!::  
  
/Then that means we would be groveling. /  
  
:: ... no. Just you. I don't have a physical form.:: his voice snickered.  
  
/Grrr, you make me want Tyson's company! /  
  
"PIZZA!!!" He heard yelled from next door, which belonged to Sora. However, since she had fallen asleep on the couch, Tyson decided to borrow the room because his bed wasn't replaced yet.  
  
/Well... maybe not./  
  
The next morning came with the sun and everyone slowly woke up, everyone pretty much excited about the music festival tomorrow, Max more then anyone, but the problem was what they were all going to do today.  
  
"Why don't we train a little?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"Train? No offence Chief, but you're starting to sound like Kai," Tyson laughed leaning back on the back two legs of the chair. "I mean really, why would we want to train?"  
  
"Well, their may be some Beybattles going on at the festival seeing as how huge Beyblade is," Kenny pointed out. "And Tyson sit on the chair right."  
  
Tyson licked his tongue out and leaned back a little bit more, as Max asked "Really? You think?"  
  
"Yeah, Chief is right! Can't you just see all of those amateurs now? Besides, if there is any beybattles the All-Starz are going to be there too and you never know they may challenge us," Ray added.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! You want to train on a FREE day? As in "do what you want" day?" Tyson grumbled. The others just shrugged at him and headed to the basement. "But guys!!" Tyson whined after them  
  
"Go get Kai!!" Kenny yelled back.  
  
"AHHH!!" Tyson yelled as he fell backwards because he leaned to far back. /Phew! Good thing Chief didn't see that./  
  
"I told you, Tyson! You fell didn't you?" Kenny voice reached Tyson from the basement.  
  
"Errr... no!" Tyson yelled as he quickly put the chair up and then ran upstairs to get Kai.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai was walking up and down the streets still trying to figure out something to do, but once again, he was having no luck. He had gotten up early, up before anyone and left, hoping he'd see something to help him, and his 'companion' was getting more and more annoying.  
  
:: Well, you could- ::  
  
/NOOOO! Shut up you little annoying voice!/  
  
:: I'm hurt.:: The voice gasped and then started to weep silently.  
  
/Hmph. Good, nice and quite. Just the way I-/  
  
:: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!::  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmph. I still don't see why we have to train," Tyson continued sulking to himself as he made it to Kai's door and knocked. "Wakey, wakey!!" Tyson yelled as loud as he could hoping to scare Kai so much that he would fall out of the bed, but instead got no sound. "HELLO!!!" Tyson yelled. "I know you're in there, Kai, so stop acting like your not... KAI!!!" Tyson waited a little longer again, but still received no response. "STOP BEING A JERK!!" Tyson yelled pounding the defenseless door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sora asked stepping out of the washroom.  
  
"Kai's being a jerk and won't answer me again!" Tyson complained as he continued his merciless attack on the door.  
  
"Kai's not in there," Sora laughed as Tyson looked at her confused.  
  
Slowly Tyson opened the door and peered in only to see that Sora was right. The bed was made and the room empty.  
  
"Oh...!" Tyson said, not really knowing what else to say. "Well then... I'll be... going," he said walking away quiet embarrassed.  
  
When Tyson got downstairs, the other's looked at him strangely.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"Gone, gone."  
  
"Tyson you're not making much sense," Kenny pointed out.  
  
"All I know is that Kai is gone. He left sometime this morning. So... I guess that means we can't train. I mean really, a team can't train without their Captain," Tyson shrugged as if he was depressed and started to walk away with a smile.  
  
"Nuh huh!" Max and Ray each took a hold of Tyson and pulled him back.  
  
"But guys!!!" Tyson whined, but got no pity.  
  
"Okay let's get started guys," Kenny said typing into the laptop. "On the recent data I have collected, I don't think you need to work on your battling skills."  
  
"YES!! Noooooooooo training!!" Tyson smiled ear to ear.  
  
"However!!"  
  
"There's always a however, isn't there Maxy?"  
  
"Seems like it," the blonde laughed as Tyson's shoulders drooped.  
  
"But Chief? We're Beybladers, if we don't need to improve our blading skills... then what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Your Physical skills."  
  
"What?!" Everyone asked confused.  
  
"Well, I've been collecting some data on the best bladers in the world, some all the way in Russia."  
  
"So, what's that got to do with physical training."  
  
"Well, all the best bladers do physical training every single day," Kenny said. "So-"  
  
"You want us to run." Tyson sulked more.  
  
"Correct," Kenny smiled. Everyone started groaning.  
  
* * *  
  
:: How about-::  
  
/Shut up! You haven't had a bright idea all day. /  
  
::Oh, but this one is really good!!::  
  
/Like the one where you told me to buy a mountain and name it Mt. Sora? Or the one where you told me to wear an 'I love Sora' t-shirt? Oh, or my favorite; the one where you told me to become a dare-devil and dedicate my first- and most likely last- show to Sora?/  
  
:: Ummm... okay, so maybe they weren't the best of ideas. But this one is really, really good!!::  
  
/Alright, what is it?/ Kai sighed.  
  
:: Buy a mountain and name it-::  
  
/Mt. Sora?/  
  
::Hey yeah! How'd you guess?::  
  
/ARG!!!/  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay!" Kenny yelled. "Let's start those laps!" he said at the doorstep of the house. "I think twenty laps around the block should be good."  
  
"TWENTY!!" Tyson huffed. "But-"  
  
"No buts. Now, let's get to work. GO!" Kenny yelled as Ray and Max started running.  
  
"How come you're not running?" Tyson eyed Kenny.  
  
"Cause, I'm not the one blading." Kenny smiled then point to the others to show how much further ahead they were.  
  
Tyson grumbled as he started to run to catch up with the others.  
  
"You know guys," Tyson said once he caught up. "I actually miss Kai's training."  
  
"No kidding." Ray laughed. "I'll have to remember to tell him he has a fan. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing a little one-on-one with you."  
  
"Don't you dare!!" Tyson cried.  
  
An hour or so later both Max and Ray laid collapsed on the front lawn gasping for air, while Kenny continued watching Tyson to make sure he did all his laps.  
  
"Come on, Tyson! Only five more to go." Kenny called as Tyson literally crawled passed Kenny to start his next lap.  
  
"Can't I take a break?"  
  
"Oh come on Tyson! Only five more to go! Surely you can manage five." Kenny continued to push.  
  
Tyson sighed as he rounded the corner again and smirked. He peeked around the corner to make sure Kenny was still at his laptop on the front steps and that Max and Ray were still on the front lawn.  
  
"Yes!" Tyson laughed as he started hopping the fences. In truth, he hadn't actually run one full lap yet. Every time he got around the corner he'd start hopping fences and ran across the yards as a short-cut, and would then wait at the other end so it seemed like he had actually ran the whole block. After a minute or two he would act exhausted coming down the street towards Kenny.  
  
"I'm such a genius." Tyson gloated as he climbed down another fence and walked across the yard.  
  
"Grrrr... grrrr..."  
  
Tyson stopped and looked at his stomach. "I'm not that hungry," he said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Grrrrr... grrrr..." the sound became louder.  
  
"That's odd?" Tyson said confused.  
  
"RUFF!! RUFF!!"  
  
Tyson gulped nervously as he shut his eyes tight, feeling a warm breathe at his leg. He was too afraid to look, but he did anyways.  
  
"G-g-goood-d-d d-d-dooog-g-g," Tyson stuttered as he backed away slowly towards the back gate.  
  
"RUFF!! RUFF!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"He's been doing what?" Kenny screamed.  
  
"He's been taking short-cuts. He keep running across the back yards of all the houses on the block." Sora laughed. While she was cleaning up the house a bit, she had noticed Tyson laughing to himself through a window.  
  
"T-t-that cheat!!" Both Max and Ray exclaimed still exhausted from their run.  
  
"Oh good! Here he comes now. I have a bone to pick with him. He should be doing this laps for the good of the team," Kenny said, preparing a lecture in his mind as he saw Tyson running towards them at great speed.  
  
"TYS-"  
  
"Not now, Chief!!" he screeched, and kept running.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Probably him." Ray pointed to dog following Tyson, as he laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's one of the neighbor's dogs. He's name is Bruno." Sora smiled as Bruno kept barking at Tyson. "He's a really sweet dog," she laughed. "Very friendly."  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to say Tyson will make up for his laps now." Max laughed.  
  
"Help meeeeeeee!!!" Tyson yelled as he did another lap, Bruno right on his tail.  
  
"Maybe we should help him?" Max said starting to pity his friend. "He isn't training anymore, he's running for his life."  
  
"Hmmmm, Max is right. We should help Tyson." Ray said as he watched his friend do another lap.  
  
"Okay," Kenny agreed as well.  
  
The four all stood there looking at one another and then said together, "After five more laps," and then started laughing hysterically.  
  
"This... isn't... FUNNY!!" Tyson cried as he continued running past them yet again.  
  
"RUFF!! RUFF!!"  
  
The four all took a sit as they watched Tyson run by, and started making a game out of it.  
  
"I say he'll be here in twenty more seconds."  
  
"I'm guessing fifteen."  
  
"HEEEEELPP MEEEE GUUUUUYS!!!" Tyson continued yelling every time he passed them.  
  
"Damn! He took a whole thirty seconds," Sora complained giving Kenny two dollars since he's guess was closer.  
  
"Well guys, he's done his twenty laps now," Max pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Kenny laughed. "Oh here he comes again."  
  
"Bruno!!" Sora yelled. The dog's ears picked up at his name being called and ran towards Sora excitedly.  
  
"Why... didn't... y-you... do... that... sooner?" Tyson asked collapsing on the grass.  
  
"Probably cause he was just the motivation you needed to finish all of your laps."  
  
"But I did fifteen before that mutt started chasing me."  
  
"No you didn't," Max laughed as the dog tackled him to the ground playfully, and started licking his face.  
  
"Sure I did."  
  
"Then why was Bruno here chasing you?" Sora asked. "Bruno doesn't usually chase people down unless they... trespass?"  
  
"Errr... because... I... have a hot dog in my pocket." Tyson said patting his side where his pocket is.  
  
"No you don't," Ray laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do" Tyson said taking out the old hot dog. "I had it since that barbeque."  
  
"Ewww! That's disgusting!" Sora made a sickening face. Tyson just shrugged laughing as he threw it in to a garbage bin.  
  
"Oh man, I'm tired." Tyson yawned. "I think I'm going to bed. "And besides we have to get up tomorrow to get to that festival."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and Sora quickly took Bruno back to his home  
  
They all went to bed, and tonight, Tyson decided to steal Kai's bed since he wasn't home yet.  
  
"Aww, nice and soft." Tyson snuggled down under the covers of Kai's bed.  
  
"Are you sure you should be in there?" Ray asked as he passed by brushing his teeth.  
  
"Why not? No one's using it currently, so I might as well make use of it," Tyson smiled.  
  
"And when Kai gets back, what will you tell him?"  
  
"Well, I'll be asleep by then, and you and I both know that he couldn't wake me up," Tyson smirked rolling over. "Good night."  
  
* * *  
  
/Finally I'm back. / Kai thought walking back in to the house. /That walk went longer then planned. /  
  
:: Yeah, and a lot of good it did you. You still DON'T know what to do! And after all those great ideas I gave you. ::  
  
/Look, I'm the one in charge in this body. So shut up, or get out!/  
  
:: If I leave then you'll probably lose your sanity.::  
  
/If you stay and I WILL lose my sanity, so I'm willing to take my chances./ He growled opening his room door and walked in.  
  
:: Well, I still think that you should go for the mountain idea.::  
  
/NO MOUNTAINS!!/ Kai thought frustrated and tired as he crawled in to bed. /Just shut up so I can sleep./  
  
:: Fine.::  
  
Kai snuggled under the soft sheets when suddenly an arm wrapped around him and a body moved closer to him. Kai wasn't sure what this was about. The first thing that popped in to his head was "Am I in the wrong room?", but knew he couldn't have been cause he could see his bag in the corner. His next thought was that it could have been Sora cause he was pretty damn sure it wouldn't have been any of the others. There was only one problem. The arm around him was... hairy. Kai slowly turned over to finally see what the hell was going on.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!!!" Max's voice trailed threw the house. It was finally here, the day of the festival.  
  
"Calm down Max," yelled back Kenny. "It's not like we're going to be late or anything!" The boy laughed knowing about Max's date.  
  
"I know." Max said but he was so excited he couldn't wait.  
  
"You know," Ray said as if thinking out loud, "I think I'm going to have a nice, long shower," he teased, adding emphasis on the word 'long'.  
  
"NO!" Max flung himself to the washroom door. "Get back in your room and change. We're going now, and we don't have time to wait for you to shower!"  
  
The other's just laughed as Ray headed back to his room to change.  
  
After a lot of laughing and teasing Max, they were all set to go and left for the park, where the festival was held.  
  
* * *  
  
The All-Starz had just arrived at the festival surprised at all the things they were able to fit in to what was thought to be a small park. There was the large stage where a band was playing some up-beat music. In front of the stage was a large cement block where many people were dancing. There were a few rides, like the marry-go-round, Ferris wheel, bumper cars, and go-carts, and there were also some little game stands like darts, and ring toss.  
  
"Wow! You know, this is going to be more fun then I thought." Steve said looking at everything, as he took a seat at a vacant picnic table with Michael and Eddy.  
  
"Emily! Sit down, you're making me dizzy just watching you." Michael laughed as he watched the girl turning her head back and forth looking for someone.  
  
"Okay." She finally agreed sitting down with her team but kept searching the grounds.  
  
"Why," Eddy said in a singsong voice with a smirk. "Is that make-up I see on you?" He laughed pointing at Emily's face. She became quite red and tried denying it.  
  
"Why I believe your right Eddy? But I don't' think that's blush," Steve laughed nudging the sunburned tomato.  
  
"Hey guys!" Max yelled waving to the small group.  
  
"There you are! So, what's happening?" Michael asked  
  
"Not much so far. But I'm ready to take you down in a few of these carnival games." Tyson laughed.  
  
"Err... shall we go?" Max asked Emily nervously, and red.  
  
"Uh huh!" She squeaked as the two walked off.  
  
Everyone laughed at the shy couple and went off to find some things to do.  
  
- Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Michael, Eddy, and Steve -  
  
"So what do we do first?" Steve said looking around.  
  
"Ohhhh!!" Tyson said looking into a direction. The others followed the direction he was looking in and found the bumper cars.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Michael laughed. "You are going DOWN!!" He said running off in to the direction with the others.  
  
The six boys all got in to one of the cars and found that they were the only ones out at the time.  
  
"This is excellent. It's just us guys!!" Eddy laughed.  
  
"Start your engines!!" The man said in to the microphone.  
  
Everyone turned their keys, ready to crash in to one another.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" They all screamed a battle cry.  
  
Before you knew it, there was bang after bang, crash after crash, and brand new dents being made on the cars.  
  
"Ahahahahaha!!!" Steve and Eddy laughed manically as they attacked their captain. "This is for all that training you made us do!" they laughed.  
  
"Oh noooo!!" Michael cried as he raise his arms to protect himself, knowing there was no escape and yelled as he was bumped halfway across the floor and in to Ray.  
  
"HEY!" Ray yelled surprised.  
  
"They made me do it!" Michael pointed.  
  
"Let's get them!" Ray laughed as he and Michael both headed for Steve and Eddy.  
  
"Oh crap! What do we do?" Eddy asked.  
  
"CHARGE!!!" Steve cried as he hit the accelerator and took off towards Ray and Michael. Eddy laughed and followed.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Kenny cried as he circled the floor with Tyson on his tail trying to hit him.  
  
"Get back here Chief!! This is for YESTERDAY!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
Kenny found himself in the center of the floor with Tyson following quickly. He also saw Michael and Ray coming from one side, and Eddy and Steve coming from another. He quickly moved out of the way, which Tyson then occupied.  
  
"This is going to hurt," Tyson cried covering his head waiting for the impact.  
  
- Sora -  
  
/Hmmm there is supposed to be a karaoke contest later. I have to enter, and then I can apologize to Kai. I just hope he hears me singing./ she thought looking around for any signs of Kai, but of course found none. She then walked up to the stage to sign up.  
  
They gave her a number and told her that they would be randomly drawn to decide the order of singing.  
  
Sora nodded her thanks and went off to see if there was something she could keep herself occupied with.  
  
- Max and Emily -  
  
The two were walking around aimlessly, not really knowing what to say, nor wanting to look like a fool in front of the other.  
  
"So... what do you want to do?" Emily asked.  
  
Max wasn't sure, but when he looked up he saw the Merry-go-Round, and said, "How about a ride on the Merry-go-Round?"  
  
Emily nodded smiling warmly as the two walked up to the ride. When they got there they saw nothing but small six year olds.  
  
/Great. Of all the things I could've said, I said the kiddie ride./ Max mentally kicked himself.  
  
They both got on the ride and they each took a horse that was side-by-side. Slowly the ride started and the carnival music began. Both were avoiding eye contact, knowing they were both a rather nice hue color and kept their attentions on the people watching them. That is until...  
  
"Ahhhh!" Emily screamed, as she somehow managed to fall of her horse but Max was right there to catch her.  
  
/Oh, way to go Emily! You managed to fall off a plastic horse that you could walk faster then./ she turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked still holding her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She said turning redder then before.  
  
- Kai -  
  
/Well this is fun./ he sighed looking around.  
  
::Go find Sora. There's dancing over there, so you guys can dance.::  
  
/But I haven't apologized yet?/  
  
::Then get your ass over there and do it.::  
  
/But I don't know where she is?/  
  
::Ha-ha! You can't hide anything from me Mr. Stalker. I know that you know she's walking around bored out of her mind, just like you.::  
  
- Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Michael, Eddy, and Steve -  
  
"Ohhh! So dizzy!" Ray said staggering about with the others.  
  
"Hey look! Go-carts!" Eddy pointed out. They all looked at one another and then the go-carts.  
  
"Last on there is a rotten egg!" Michael cried as he tore in to a run with the others screaming he cheated.  
  
They all grabbed a go-cart and buckled up. They watched the light attentively, waiting for it to turn green, each one of them making their engine roar loudly.  
  
There was a loud beep as the light turned green and the man waved the checkered flag.  
  
They all hit the accelerator and began the race, Tyson in the front smirking proudly. He kept looking back to see who was there and to make sure they didn't pass him by moving his go-cart to block them.  
  
"Tyson you cheater!! Move out of the way!!" Steve growled with Ray on his tail. Tyson's smirk only grew as he looked back and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Tyson!! Look out!!" Ray yelled as he pointed ahead. Tyson looked instantly and found the padded walling get incredible close, incredible fast. However, with his quick reflexes, Tyson managed to hit the break, only to discover that it didn't work and crashed as the other's sailed by waving and laughing.  
  
Tyson growled under his breathe as a man came and pulled him out of the wall and put him back on the track, where he would have to try a catch up to the others who had already managed to lap him.  
  
- Max and Emily -  
  
Max and Emily were once again walking about the park wondering what they were going to do next. They could go on another ride again, but they had both mentally decided to try avoiding it at any cost.  
  
"Oh wow! Look at that!" Emily said excitedly as she pointed at one of the prizes in a booth. It was a beanie baby in the shape of an alligator. "That looks like Trygator!" she smiled.  
  
"Would you like me to win it for you?" Max asked looking at the green gator. Emily nodded smiling.  
  
"Okay!" he said taking her to the booth.  
  
"Come one, come all, everybody's a winner!" The man was saying. He wore a stripped shirt and a derby hat, as he swung his cane about. "How about you there, sonny? Want to win a prize for your lovely girlfriend?"  
  
The two turned flushed as the man chuckled and instructed Max on how to play. The rules were easy. In front of Max, about a meter away was a large table with a lot of colored cups; red, blue, green, yellow, and white. Max would be given three balls to throw on to the table. Depending on the color he lands on decides his prize. Most of the cups were white since there was no prize for them.  
  
"Okay, I get it, thank you. So, what color would I need to get that alligator?" Max asked, pointing at the prize he wanted.  
  
"That one? A blue or red," he responded.  
  
Max looked at the table and gulped. There were so few off those colors. /I can do this./ he told himself.  
  
He threw the first ball... yellow.  
  
"Don't worry. You still have two shots," Emily encouraged, making Max even more nervous.  
  
He threw the second ball... white.  
  
"Come on Max! You can do it!" Emily cheered.  
  
"Come on sonny! Concentrate!" the man cheered.  
  
He threw the third ball... green.  
  
"I'm sorry Emily," Max lowered his head.  
  
"It's no big deal. I'm still having fun," she said glowing. "I'm... happy just being with you."  
  
"R-r-really?" Max stuttered as she nodded.  
  
"Hey sonny! Don't forget your prize!" The man said throwing Max the alligator, and then winked. Max mouthed a 'Thank you' and then gave the alligator to Emily.  
  
"Oh, I love it, Max!! Thank you so much!" she said excitedly as she jumped and gave him a hug, and he laughed hugging back.  
  
The two froze as they realized what they were both doing at that moment. Neither actually meant to hug, they were just so happy and caught up in the moment that it happened.  
  
"Errr... sorry." Emily looked away red. Max smiled as he got a little more courage realizing that she was just as shy as he was, and took her hand.  
  
- Karaoke Stage -  
  
"Hey bud! I think it's time we started this contest."  
  
"All right!!" the other said as he grabbed the microphone and ran on stage. "HEY EVERYONE!!" he yelled. "This karaoke contest is about to get started so gather round."  
  
"Hey? Isn't that D.J. Jazzman?" Tyson asked as he looked towards the stage with a large hot dog in his hand. Tyson had insisted they got something to eat as soon as he passed by a grill with some food on it.  
  
"Hey... you're right? What's he doing here?" Kenny asked sipping on a drink.  
  
"I'm making a little extra money kids. Now, we are about to start off this by drawing a random number from the hat. Every contestant has his or her number so if you match come on up."  
  
Sora sat at under one of the trees a little farther away from the stage, but not far enough where she couldn't hear. She was as nervous as hell, and she couldn't recall seeing Kai anywhere. "What if he wasn't here anymore? What if he left?" were the things racing through her mind.  
  
"Okay, and the first number is... number nineteen!" Jazzman screamed.  
  
Sora looked down at her number. Not her, she was lucky seven. She continued looking down. She felt so nervous her stomach was rolling around, and churning, afraid her number might be next. Never in her life had she been so nervous to do a little singing.  
  
"And the song is "Forgive me" by Evanscence ."  
  
~Can you forgive me again?  
  
~I don't know what I said  
  
~But I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
/He's probably nowhere near here anymore. Probably got fed up with the festival. I probably would have left too, 'cept this is something I have to do. This is my apology. I just really hope Kai stayed, and that he hears it./ Sora continued thinking as her stomach kept jumping.  
  
~I heard the words come out  
  
~I felt like I would die  
  
~It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
/Why am I so nervous?!/ She complained to herself. Her hands were shaking. She was terrified.  
  
~Then you look at me  
  
~You're not shouting anymore  
  
~You're silently broken  
  
/Don't think too much./ she told herself and decided to start concentrating on the song, hoping to calm herself. But when she started listening to it, she realized something. /Wait a minute... that voice. That voice singing. I know it./ Sora thought as she looked up and saw something she never in her life would imagine. It was Kai.  
  
~I'd give anything now  
  
~to hear those words from you  
  
Kai smiled, as he looked straight at Sora, and no other. Kai hypnotized thousands of girls, and nearly gave Tyson and the other's a heart attack when he stood on stage, but he looked only at Sora.  
  
~Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
  
~But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
  
Sora sat there staring. At first she thought she was seeing things, but she wasn't. It really was Kai standing on the stage. She couldn't believe that he was doing this.  
  
~'Cause you were made for me  
  
~Somehow I'll make you see  
  
~How happy you make me  
  
Slowly, Sora got up and started walking towards Kai as he sang the song. He was pretty much ready to chuck the microphone and go to Sora, but he had to finish what he started. He himself couldn't believe that he was on stage doing this either. But as he did it, all he thought off was Sora.  
  
~I can't live this life  
  
~Without you by my side  
  
~I need you to survive  
  
When Sora finally reached the stage, tears were in her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
~So stay with me  
  
~You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
  
Tyson and the others just gaped at the scene.  
  
"Is this happening?" Tyson asked slightly confused.  
  
"I-I-I think so?" Eddy said, non-to convincingly.  
  
~And you forgive me again  
  
~You're my one true friend  
  
~And I never meant to hurt you  
  
With the last words sung, Kai placed the microphone back down and jumped down of the front of the stage where Sora latched on.  
  
"I'm sorry!!" she cried.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the jerk. I... over-reacted." He said trying to soothe her. He felt very awkward doing this in front of so many people but he figured the hell with it. He was actually... happy.  
  
:: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We rock! We rock! We-::  
  
/Shut up!/  
  
::Yes sir!!::  
  
"You stole my idea." Sora sniffed, still being a little too emotional, but smiled and looked up at him.  
  
Kai just smiled back. He didn't exactly know what to say.  
  
::Kiss her.::  
  
/That's the first good idea you've had in a long time./ he thought as he carried out the command off his subconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Awww, isn't that just most romantic thing?" Emily smiled, still holding Max's hand as they sat in the shade of a tree.  
  
/Kai? Romantic? Whoa!/ was all Max could think but nodded dumbly to Emily.  
  
Emily smiled as she got a little braver and moved closer to Max, leaning her head on his shoulder. Max jumped a little since he was still trying to get use to the 'romantic' Kai, but still gladly wrapped an arm around Emily  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson and all the others just sat at the picnic table looking like they saw a ghost.  
  
"We... all saw this right?" Tyson asked.  
  
"For the fifth time, yes!" Kenny said, and then added a quiet "I think."  
  
"We can't all be going insane... can we?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's possible. I blame the carnival food." Tyson said looking at his half eaten hot dog.  
  
"Well, that was a wonderful performance done by Kai!" Jazzman sniffed with a hanky in his hand to wipe his eyes. "But the show must go on. Next is... number seven."  
  
Sora smiled as she flashed her number at Kai. "You ruined the song I picked out," she smiled shaking her head. "But I think I can improvise," she said running onto stage. She quickly told Jazzman what she wanted.  
  
"We now have "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by: Aerosmith, sung by Sora."  
  
~I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
~Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
~While you're far away and dreaming  
  
~I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
~I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
~Well, every moment spent with you  
  
~Is a moment I treasure  
  
~I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
~I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Kai smiled as he remembered the song. It was the song he and Sora first danced too, back when they were in the other tournament with the White Tigers.  
  
Sora smiled as she continued singing the song until it was finally over and then jumped down the stage as well and in to Kai's arms. Everyone clapped and Jazzman came back out on stage crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," he wept. "I... I can't do this. Number three." He cried as he walked off stage again.  
  
Everyone looked around for the next singer with the number three, but no one appeared.  
  
"I wonder who it is?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't know." Emily said looking around.  
  
Max smiled as he kissed Emily on the cheek and headed for the stage.  
  
Emily looked at him confused and surprised as he climbed the stairs to the stage.  
  
"Well, it seems I'm not the only on coming up here giving hidden messages in the songs sung, since two other people stole my idea," Max laughed looking at Kai and Sora, Kai with his arm secured around Sora protectively. "But this one is for Emily," he smiled, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
Emily stood under the tree lit up like a light bulb. If she was sitting on a tree branch, the tree could pass as a Christmas tree.  
  
(AN: "I knew I loved you" by: Savage Garden)  
  
~Maybe it's intuition  
  
~But some things you just don't question  
  
~Like in your eyes  
  
~I see my future in an instant  
  
~And there it goes  
  
~I think I've found my best friend  
  
~I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
~But I believe  
  
Max grew redder and redder as he now started feeling a little silly. He couldn't understand how Kai was able to go though with it.  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I have been waiting all my life  
  
Emily blinked. Was Max really singing for her? Was Max really saying he loved her? Emily thought she was going to blow up with excitement.  
  
~There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
~Only this sense of completion  
  
~And in your eyes  
  
~I see the missing pieces  
  
~I'm searching for  
  
~I think I've found my way home  
  
"What's up with everyone singing?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I dunno." Michael shrugged. "But I'm starting to feel left out."  
  
"Maybe we should sing?" Tyson suggested.  
  
"Please don't, Tyson. You'll ruin it," Kenny snickered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
~But I believe  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I have been waiting all my life  
  
Time seemed frozen much to Max's displeasure. He was starting to think he shouldn't have done this. He was ninety-nine percent sure Emily felt the same way he did, but it was that one percent that scared him.  
  
~A thousand angels dance around you  
  
~I am complete now that I've found you  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I have been waiting all my life  
  
/Moment of truth./ Max thought as he concentrated on the last few words of the song.  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~I have been waiting all my life  
  
The crowd started clapping once again when Max finished as he got off the stage and went back towards Emily. All he could see was Emily standing in the same place he left her in complete shock.  
  
"Ummm... eheh," Max laughed nervously at a lost of words, as he looked Emily in the eye now, face-to-face, and he noticed tears in her eyes. He slowly reached up and swept them away with his thumb smiling.  
  
"Max...?"  
  
"I love you." He said still holding her face.  
  
She smiled back until she finally kissed him.  
  
*Flash*  
  
The two quickly separate wondering what had just happened. They both looked up to see Judy smiling with a camera.  
  
"Mom~!" Max whine, while Emily finally reached one of her all time reds. Judy just chuckled at the two.  
  
"My baby's all grown up." She sniffed. "Wait til I tell your father."  
  
"Ummm... Mrs. Judy... what are you doing here?" Emily asked completely embarrassed.  
  
"I have my ways," she laughed and looked at Michael who winked and gave a victory "V".  
  
"This... is the... most emotional... contest I have... ever hosted." Jazzman cried in to his microphone. "If there are anymore considering doing this... please don't. I can't take any more." Jazzman wept his tears away again. "Now how about entry number seventeen."  
  
After a few more entries Jazzman once again stood on stage. "Well let's give..." Jazzman started put stopped as he listened to the voice coming through his head set. "Oh wait! We have one more entry." He informed everyone and walked off stage  
  
Everyone waited for the next performance to appear. They were rather excited since it had been an extremely good show.  
  
After a few more minutes two people appear on the stage; two people that were well known.  
  
"LOOK!" One of the people yelled.  
  
"Oh my god!! It's Tree boy!!"  
  
"And Michael!" Another yelled.  
  
Tyson sighed as no one had seemed to have forgotten the whole "him being stuck in a tree" thing yet.  
  
"What's Tyson and Michael doing up there?" Kai asked somewhat concerned.  
  
"Beats me." Ray shrugged.  
  
"We would like to sing a little song." Michael began.  
  
"And this song is for Max and Emily, and Kai and Sora." They both smiled evilly.  
  
"Sora and Kai!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Max and Emily!" Michael followed, and then prepared to duet.  
  
"Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"  
  
Kai, Sora, Max, and Emily all groaned and tried there best to shrink away, while everyone else was laugh hysterically.  
  
"First comes love!" Tyson smirked seeing the couples try hiding behind a tree.  
  
"Then comes marriage!" Michael continued, trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"Then comes Kai!"  
  
"Max!"  
  
"With a BABY carriage." They both finished together smirking all their glory.  
  
Jazzman came back on stage laughing with an envelope paper in his hand.  
  
"Thank you very much for that you two." Jazzman laughed again. "And now, the moment we've been wait for. The winners of the contest is..." Jazzman paused as he fumbled with opening the envelope. "...Tyson and Michael!!"  
  
"We won!" They both jumped and now. "I'm so happy for you!" They both congratulated one another and went back on stage.  
  
"And as a prize, you are allowed unlimited popcorn for tonight's firework show."  
  
"Oh yeah!" They both cheered.  
  
"How... did they win?" Ray asked confused.  
  
"Luck?" Steve suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat down waiting for the fireworks to begin with large bags of popcorn. Both Tyson and Michael insisted on treating everyone and told them to remember this next time they asked for something. The others, of course, did the only thing they could think off; throw some popcorn at them. Michael tried to shield himself while Tyson threw his mouth open.  
  
"Okay guys, stop! The fireworks are starting." Max laughed as he pointed to the large explosion of lights in the sky. They all sat watching, and mumbling things to one another about the day, the fireworks, just making light conversation.  
  
"I really am sorry, Sora." Kai whispered to Sora as they watched the fireworks.  
  
"I know." She smiled. "I don't think you would have gotten on stage either wise."  
  
"I can't believe I did that." Kai said, as if just realizing what he had actually done. Sora just laughed, which was followed by a few moments of silence. "I have a confession to make." Kai said quietly. Sora just looked at him confused. "I did something kinda stupid when I was being a jerk." He sighed.  
  
"You're always a jerk!" Tyson voice rang out.  
  
"Shhh, Tyson they'll notice us." Michael whispered while hitting Tyson on the back of the head.  
  
Kai looked up to glare, just in time to notice that everyone's head quickly turned. Obviously everyone was ease dropping. Sighing, Kai continued. "Its... about the necklace you gave me. I... I-"  
  
"I know." Sora stopped him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Sora nodded as she removed the two necklaces from around her neck. "I found it in the park. That day you came in to the kitchen... and well, you know. Anyways I tried to follow after you and searched for god knows how long. When I went to the park, some kids said they had saw you, but then the trail ran cold and I sat on a bench. I found it there. I thought... I had lost you."  
  
Kai put an arm around her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sora smiled as she put the necklace back around Kai's neck.  
  
"Awww!" Tyson said.  
  
"Shhhh!!" Michael lectured again whacking Tyson again.  
  
"OWW! Stop it!!"  
  
Once again Kai looked up to glare, just in time to see everyone's head turn away again.  
  
The remainder of the festival was spent admiring the beautiful fireworks display, with the exception of Tyson and Michael who found it more entertaining to throw popcorn at their friends when they weren't looking. Immediately the unexpected prey would turn to glare only to receive sheepish grins and each boy accusing the other for the wrongdoing.  
  
"Well, I guess the fireworks are over now." Ray said, seeing that there hadn't been anymore lights in the sky for the previous minute.  
  
"Ray's right. We outta get home." Kenny yawned.  
  
"Us too. I just remembered we're suppose to train again tomorrow." Eddy also agreed.  
  
"Alright then. See you guys around!" Tyson waved as they started separating.  
  
Max gave Emily a quick kiss a promised her that they'd see each other again tomorrow.  
  
"Well, this has been an interesting day." Tyson said looking at Kai as they started their walk home. "But what I still can't get over is that you... sung."  
  
"Drop it." Kai growled.  
  
"But... you... sang. YOU!"  
  
"I said dropped it."  
  
"You were such a softie. I can't believe it. How long is this attitude going to last?"  
  
"You train tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hpmh. Same 'ol Kai." Tyson grumbled as he walked ahead to catch up with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Oo Wow. I finally did it. This whole page is over 8000 words Oo my longest ever for anything. But gosh it took me forever to write. *grumbles to self* I think I'm more angry at myself then you guys are. Well did you enjoy it? I hope so. I did so many things to this chapter. I wrote it one-way, didn't like it, changed it, and so on. In the end this was the result. I'm happy. It's better then the way it was, trust me =) Wow, one more chapter. You know the good byes and everyone goes home. *nods*  
  
Finally the Thank you's. This one is going to be soooo long to write. Because I left it so long, a lot of people came and checked it out =) Well *cracks sore fingers, hoping to bring life back to them* Lets go!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Lady Sapphire: Lol, yes, the wonders of the little voice. There is so much you can do with it =) Yeah, it's ending, and I am glad. I can't seem to write this story anymore, just one more chapter. Yep, the robot story I had up will be my next project. I also shouldn't be too late with that since I'm co-authoring with Nightswift. Trilogy? *shakes head* Nuh uh. I'm having problems with this one, so some chance a sequel to the sequel will happen, lol. Then again, when summer comes... no promises. Stop making me think, it hurts, lol. Yah huh, it's the evil Calculus I'm taking. Soooo evil. I'm still struggling with it, but better then I was =) Ohh, so you're going to take it too? Good luck. If I ever get this stuff nailed into my head, I'll be more then pleased to help you with what I remember. Ehehe, this wasn't actually a fast update... was it? Ehehe.  
  
twilight night: Sorry, I really wanted to put your idea in here, but it came out long enough as it is. I think I'll still use your idea, but in a one-shot, pure humor thing. But I probably won't get to it til the summer vacation three weeks away *day dreams* Yep, only one more chapter, and no I didn't miscalculate. As bad as my math is at the moment, that is something I did calculate correctly, lol.  
  
Mysticat: I'm glad you liked it, and I have more Tyson torture =) I always have more Tyson torture, lol. I mean look at his character, how can I not torture him?  
  
Nightswift: I think you'll be happy with this chapter. Heh, I also used the "kissing" song too =) And yeah, that's how Violet found you. She's me cousin and I had her check it out, then she join ^_~ I forgot to pass your message on to her, so I'll do it in my reply to her, lol.  
  
Lilli: It's okay. I've been horrible with updating anyways ^^; Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Everyone's happy again =) Yeah, exams are a killer. You have that voice telling you to study too? Hm, so I'm not going insane. That's good to know =)  
  
ShadowDragon22: Yeah, sorry I took so long. Hope you enjoyed this one too.  
  
you don't need to know my name: Glad you liked it.  
  
Cold Tears of the Phoenix: I'm the same. I can't handle unhappy endings. It's a nice twist, but... I doubt I could write that way myself, lol.  
  
Leina: LOL, interesting remake on the song =) Yep Michael is good, you and very few others liked him too, lol. You threw me an orange? That's new. But I prefer tangerines =) Yeah, *that* test... didn't go so well I passed, but I was hoping for better since it was what first made me slack off in writing my story. I only have a few more tests then the... exams =6 Math should be my only problem... hopefully. Guess I failed in keeping you occupied, ne? Ehehe, sorry. Oh yeah, you told me 'bout that story. Won't say what case someone is reading this *stares at them* I see you reading this, lol. J/k. So anywho, how's it coming long? Good I hope, can't wait to read it.  
  
inugurl: *nods* It is about time Kai found out =) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Dark Magician: I hope you consider this "make it up to her", lol. ^_~  
  
somebody: Here's your "MORE", lol. Sorry, it was soooo late.  
  
Tsunami-surfer: Errr, sorry for not updating soon, but I hope you enjoy this one all the same.  
  
Violet Emeralds: First off, Nightswift says to post some pics in the MSN group thing ^^ Turkey? This is what my story means to you? *acts hurt* The only way you can make it up to me is to give me some of your Turkey next time you get it =p lol. Yep, I read the newfie fic. Newfoundland sunshine! LOL. Aha! You had to get up early... damn I really wished I replyed to these sooner. They don't have the same impact ^^;  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Lol, well since you missed my chapters due to FF games, I'll let it go, lol, j/k. S'okay though. I like *easy* math, lol. Not the hard stuff =) And yeah, I love Kai's voice =)  
  
Reika Zelon: Thank you very much for the complement *ego gets on to the next rocket to the moon* lol. Ah, Michael's not so bad, lol. To answer your question... no... Tyson will never get tired of food, lol. Not in this fic anyways =)  
  
DestinyBabee: =) Glad you liked it. Sorry this one took so long.  
  
someguy: Yeah, you got an account. An idea for writing a fic, eh? Do you know what genre you want to write? Like, humor, drama, etc.? Oh lucky you, busy with things that aren't all school related. I'm busy with all school related things, so boooring =6 Oh well, you might be busier then me or doing harder things so best of luck getting it all done =) Yeah, I hope the festival was good too. *waits patiently for responses* I actually think they did show metal ball defense in the show. It's during the Black Dranzer part of the series. When Max parachutes down and uses Super Draceil cause it creates a barrier thing around it. Ermm... well technically it didn't take as long to write this one as it did with the last one... it took longer ^^; Sorry.  
  
Sailor Mayuka: Achika!! You changed your user name... I think. When you first signed up it wasn't "Sailor Mayuka" was it? Thanks for adding me to your fav's ^_~ huh? You got a cat! KAWAII!!  
  
DragonMasterEmerald: I told you my province, and city. Same as you, lol. Good ol' polluted Toronto, lol. Grade 7 math eh? Wanna trade? ^^ hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I've been trying the longest time to read your story, but keep getting pulled away. I'm sorry. During the summer I gonna read your fic I keep seeing get updated and review every chapter ^_~  
  
MidNight-Street-Fighter: LOL, I glad you love it so much. I'm glad you laughed too; it means I've done my job, lol.  
  
didi: Glad you like it, sorry for the long wait, and please enjoy.  
  
Hellblazer: Glad you liked it. Please enjoy and sorry for the long wait.  
  
Midnight: I really don't think I'm doing a sequel for this one. I kinda found it hard to write the last couple chapters. Maybe during the summer if I get really, really bored, I might through the idea around, but no promise, k? Lol.  
  
LiL mIsS ME: Glad you liked it, enjoy.  
  
Kira Blue: Heh, I haven't a ghost of a chance at being the best, but thanks for your kind words. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Oo 26 reviews? Man, I feel horrible =( But thanks once again for putting up with me! 


End file.
